The Return of a Hero
by JM-Anakin-Solo
Summary: Anakin Solo Fic. After the events of SbS Anakin returns with a new understanding of the Force
1. The Calling

Master Nen Yim eyed her specimen carefully. He had been collected during an attack on the Yuuzhan Vong cloning facilities. He was a peculiar human, much younger than most of the humans Nen Yim had encountered before. In fact, by human standards, he was not yet an adult, but this he had proven himself to be trouble before. As she studied what would be her newest project, she could not help but wonder what this infidel was thinking of.  
  
* * *  
  
Pain. Overwhelming pain.  
  
The pain never ceased, it was always there on the edge of his consciousness always threatening to overtake him and constantly eating away at his willpower.  
  
Heart-break. Separation.  
  
There was someone, just beyond his reach, someone he loved dearly, but he could not place a name.  
  
Weak.  
  
He was frail and barely able to cling to life.  
  
Fear.  
  
Puzzlement.  
  
He was not sure where he was and it frightened him. He would have called out if he had the energy.  
  
Focus.  
  
He had to focus his energy.  
  
Struggling.  
  
As he struggled to build up his diminished energy the pain increased.  
  
Agggghhh!!!  
  
Must defeat the pain, must overcome.  
  
Finally, he had the energy he needed and he stopped stockpiling the energy.  
  
Peace. Calm. Pain subsiding.  
  
He finally had the strength he needed and he opened his eyes. Immediately a new wave of pain was upon him, and he closed his eyes. The pain subsided.  
  
Breathe. Concentrate.  
  
He opened his eyes again. This time as the pain washed over him he ignored it. He was disoriented and needed to know where he was. Things were blurry and he could only see silhouettes.  
  
Pain. Relax. Breathe.  
  
That's when he realized he wasn't breathing, at least not on his own. He was in some sort of liquid and something had been fitted over his mouth to breath for him. His first thought after this revelation was relief. He must be in a bacta tank, which would mean he was safe.  
  
Then he noticed the liquid was green, not blue. He focused intently on his surroundings and remained motionless, not that he could move if he wanted to. However, the liquid around him moved, ever-so-slightly, barely detectable, but movement nonetheless. This was not a good sign.  
  
Then he focused on the breathing apparatus. He could feel tendrils snaking down the back of his throat, latching onto his trachea and keeping the breather in place. This was definitely not good.  
  
Then it hit him. He was not in a bacta tank, he was in an animal, an altered creature, altered by the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Memories started coming back to him now.  
  
Running. Sacrifice.  
  
He had been running and fighting something, he had sacrificed himself to save his friends.  
  
Pain.  
  
The pain was now unbearable and he closed his eyes, once again, and the pain diminished.  
  
Loss.  
  
Someone he loved was just out of his reach. Who could it be? The more he thought about it the more pain he suffered, but he was too determined and he overcame the pain.  
  
T-t-ta. Tahiri?  
  
Now he remembered her, Tahiri was her name. They had grown up together, they had been best friends. Recently, they had become more then just friends. He missed her. He tried to call up an image of her.  
  
Pain, immeasurable pain.  
  
Once again he overcame the pain, by sheer willpower.  
  
Her image floated in his brain.  
  
Wow!  
  
She was beautiful, she felt right. He knew that he must find her again. Then a thought occurred to him, who was he?  
  
He hadn't been concerned about his own identity, but now that he was unable to remember it worried him. He focused and concentrated with all his might.  
  
A-a-aa.  
  
The pain got the better of him, but now he knew it started with an "A" and that was a start. He focused again and pushed the pain aside.  
  
A-aa-a. Ana-ana, Anarkin? No. Anakin? Anakin? ANAKIN!!!  
  
His name was Anakin, Anakin Solo.  
  
The memories all rushed back. He was Anakin Solo, Jedi Knight, son of Leia and Han Solo, brother to Jacen and Jaina Solo.  
  
Jedi Knight.  
  
He tried to use the Force but his access to it was denied. He opened his eyes again, and once again a wave of paint washed over him. Then he saw it. He could barely make it out, but three feet in front of him was a ysalamiri. As long as that creature was there he would not be able to call on the Force.  
  
Then he tried to connect to the alternate Force he had discovered, the one in which the Yuuzhan Vong existed. Suddenly his senses awakened. He was able to push the pain aside completely now and he could sense everything around him. He tried to move his arms and legs but they were firmly restrained.  
  
Somehow he had to get a message to his family and friends to let them know he was alive, but how could he contact them through the Force with a ysalamiri right next to him. He opened himself more to the alternate Force and he sensed the ysalamiri. He picked it up and moved it across the room, through telekinesis. Once he was out of the range of the ysalamiri's Force dampening he started to send out a message. He decided to send out two Force messages.  
  
* * *  
  
Tahiri, I love you.  
  
Tahiri jumped out of bed with a fright. She was drenched with at least a gallon of sweat. She had been having dreams of Anakin ever since his death, but this one was different. This one seemed real.  
  
"Can this be? But how?"  
  
Anakin, is that really you? she asked through the Force.  
  
Yes it is me, don't give up hope, I will return to you.  
  
Tahiri could not believe what she was hearing. She had been at his funeral. She had seen his body burned. But here she was listening to him through the Force.  
  
A single tear rolled down her face. I never gave up hope, I always knew you would return. Anakin, I love you.  
  
* * *  
  
Leia was deep in sleep when it hit her like a ton of duracrete. She felt a huge tremor in the Force followed by a Force shock wave.  
  
Her first thought was that Luke was trying to send a message to all the Jedi. Then realization came and she jumped out of bed and yelled, "ANAKIN!!!"  
  
Tears of joy ran down her face as she uncontrollably wept. Han was there to comfort her immediately and he started rubbing her back, "Another nightmare?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him, tears covering her face, "No" she answered. "Definitely the best of dreams" she continued. Then she shrunk into Han's shoulder and cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Luke and Mara where asleep with Ben when they felt the tremor, followed shortly by the shockwave. Luke and Mara bolted from their bed fearing the worst. They feared the disturbance in the Force might be from another world being destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Ben Skywalker, their baby son started to cry.  
  
Luke turned to Mara and asked, "Did you feel that?"  
  
Mara replied, "Yes"  
  
They stared at each other for a few moments, neither one daring to speak, lest what they felt end up being just a dream.  
  
After a few seconds silence they both spoke, "ANAKIN!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jaina was asleep when the disturbance hit her. It was like she was in a dark room and someone turned a spotlight on her. It was overwhelming to her and she was unable to avoid it. She wailed and screamed to her lung's capacity. Her fellow Rogue Squadron pilots came running into her room.  
  
Gavin was the first to speak, "What's wrong Jaina?"  
  
"Nothing" she replied between tears.  
  
"Please Jaina tell us what is wrong we want to help you" Gavin replied.  
  
Jaina looked up and said, "There is nothing you could do to make me feel better"  
  
"Jaina, please let us --" Gaving started.  
  
"Gavin, there is nothing you can do, because this is already the happiest day of my life."  
  
This brought quizzical looks from everyone in the room.  
  
"My brother, Anakin, he is alive, I felt him through the Force just now" Jaina explained.  
  
Everyone rushed Jaina with hugs and well wishes and the room was filled with joyous noises. Jaina just reveled in her pure joy. 


	2. Shaping Trust

Anakin knew he had to escape, he may have been strong in the Force, but with the ysalamiri blocking him he was growing weak. He still had access to the branch of the Force, in which, the Yuuzhan Vong existed, but he was not trained in it, the most he could accomplish, with this new branch, was detection of the Yuuzhan Vong and some small-scale telekinesis.  
  
He opened himself to the Yuuzhan Vong Force, which he had come to call the Vigor, a word synonymous with force but also indicative of the solace it offered him. He tried to get a feel for the holding area he was in. Anakin stretched out his senses. He could feel the gnullith providing him air. He stretched out further and he could feel the creature that was confining him. He could feel the two creatures breathing and he could detect vague emotions from them, less so from the gnullith.  
  
He stretched out farther and he could feel the living test-tubes and the biological concoctions they contained. He increased his range and felt a Yuuzhan Vong, but not just any Yuuzhan Vong. This was Nen Yim, the Master Shaper that had abandoned the methods of the gods. Anakin focused on her for awhile, trying to learn more about her. As his focus neared her brainstem he considered detaching her spinal cord from her brainstem, but the thought only lasted a moment. He knew the limits of the Force, but the Vigor was new to him and the bondaries between light and dark were unclear to him.  
  
He probed around her brain, hoping for something, anything, any piece of information that he could manipulate into an escape. He found nothing, because at almost the exact instant he came into contact with her brain, a mental defense had arisen and he was locked out. Anakin was surprised, no Yuuzhan Vong had ever displayed anything even remotely resembling the Jedi's ability to manipulate the Force. He realized that Nen Yim was just as close-minded as any politician he had ever met and she probably kept her emotions even closer. One of the creatures in the room had alerted her that Anakin was conscious and Nen Yim turned to face Anakin. Even though he could not see her through the creature that was holding him he was able to feel the smile that drew across her face.  
  
"Are we ready to start the shaping, for today?" she mockingly asked. Unable to answer her, Anakin remained silent. "I shall take your silence as a yes" she said after waiting only a few seconds.  
  
Anakin drew his senses in, preparing for the shaping. Shaping was an excruciating ordeal, but knowing that Tahiri, his friend turned girlfriend, had endured Nen Yim's shaping gave him the strength he needed to pull through, and made him realize how brave she truly was. When he got back to Tahiri he would never again leave her side.  
  
Nen Yim began to play with the neural nodes and knobs next to Anakin's living prison. The pain that was always at the edge of his mind increased to a higher, but still tolerable, level. Anakin knew Nen Yim had altered Tahiri's mind, changing the neural pathways and adding new memories. He could feel this being done on himself. He would offer as much of a struggle as he could by moving memories around and changing his thoughts. However, that would only work for a short time, eventually Nen Yim would grow tired of his tarrying and she would increase the pain until he became unconscious and could no longer fight her.  
  
Anakin could tell that, today, Nen Yim was not in a mood to be trifled with. He had only just started his trick when the pain immediately spiked and his whole body wanted to convulse. However, the creature he was imprisoned with did not permit much movement and the pain increased. Right before he lost consciousness he made a discovery, a very important discovery that could lead to his escape.  
  
Then there was nothingness. Anakin had blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
When he came to he immediately tried to stretch himself out, with the Force. However, the ysalamiri was still there and he switched to the Vigor. He spread out his senses to fill the shaper's room. When he failed to find Nen Yim he was relieved. Now he could get to work. He picked up the ysalamiri and moved it just far enough so that he was out of its force dampening range. Then he opened himself to the Force, but only slightly. When Anakin had sent his message the Yuuzhan Vong had noticed an increase in his Force presence and he had been forced to endure three and a half hours of painful torture, always walking the line of consciousness but never being allowed to slip into the sweet release of unconsciousness. They had no idea he had contacted anyone, they thought he was trying to escape, after the torture they just moved the ysalamiri closer, thinking they had miscalculated its range.  
  
Anakin had found that if he only allowed a slight ray of the Force to flow through him he could still accomplish much, but he remained undetected. Now he used the Force to feel out his own mind. He was searching for the changes that had been made and the new memories that had been inserted. While he could never find all the changes he could find a fair amount and he would spend the next hour or two undoing the changes made to his cerebral cortex. When Anakin had fixed all the changes he could detect and removed as many of the memories as he could he felt a relief. He was losing the war against the Yuuzhan Vong for the control of his mind, and they would undoubtedly have their shaped Jedi, if given enough time, but then Anakin had no intentions of staying long enough to let them accomplish their goal.  
  
Anakin then went back to his last conscious thought and he remembered. Right before he had blacked out he had made an important discovery about the creature that was keeping him still. When he was bordering unconsciousness he had felt the creature, he felt its pain and he felt its hatred of him. But most importantly he sensed that the creature blamed Anakin for the pain. The controls that Nen Yim used to shape Anakin were causing massive amounts of pain to the creature, but Nen Yim manipulated the controls so that the creature thought Anakin was the source of its pain. Even though Anakin lacked the animal skills of Jacen, his brother, he still felt certain he could enlighten the creature to the true source of its pain.  
  
* * *  
  
Master Nen Yim's villip everted and she was not surprised to see Lord Shimrra beautifully scarred head appear. She had been expecting his call for some time now. Lord Shimrra was covered with tattoos, scars, and other disfigurements, and Nen Yim loved them. Lord Shimrra was totally devoted to the Yuuzhan Vong, as was Nen Yim. Her devotion had caused her to become a heretic, going against the teaching of the gods. But Lord Shimrra had not punished her; instead he had promoted her to a full master shaper and given her a private lab to practice her heretics. She had, at one time, begun to feel love for him, but she quickly reminded herself that such a relationship would not be allowed, and she could not afford such emotions. Still she had to wonder if maybe some day—  
  
"Report your status" Lord Shimrra interrupted.  
  
"Progress is slow, Lord Shimrra," Nen Yim replied "the Jeedai is proving more resistant then the last. I am making great progress while I am there, but when I return three quarters of the work has been undone."  
  
"I'm certain one of your heresies will succeed in shaping this Jeedai in our image."  
  
"Yes Lord." Nen Yim replied. She thought for a second unsure if she should ask her question of Lord Shimrra.  
  
He sensed she had something she wanted to know, but her distress pleased him. He enjoyed seeing his subordinates in such uneasiness. "Continue to shape," he said "and do not fail me."  
  
Twice Nen Yim started to ask her question, but thought better of it and instead said, "Yes Lord Shimmra, as you command." She brought her arm across her chest in salute. Lord Shimrra's face melted back into the villip and was gone. Nen Yim was mad at herself for not asking her question, but it was probably not wise to ask for anything, when she had nothing to offer in return.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin spent three standard hours soothing the creature he had come to think of as his warden. Anakin had discovered that the creature acted mostly on instinct, but it was capable of some very limited sentient thought. The creature's main goal was to avoid pain and its secondary goal was to hurt whatever was hurting it. Anakin's goal was to gain the trust of the creature. He would soothe the creature when he could and try to make it understand he was not the source of its pain. Anakin was beginning to make progress with the creature, it was starting to like him and trust him, a plan of escape had already begun to form in Anakin's mind. 


	3. Escaping the Shaping

Nen Yim was watching her specimen, observing him. If she hoped to shape him, successfully, she would have to learn more about this Jeedai. He was definitely a strong sorcerer, but his magic did not appear to be mere tricks, or slight of hand. He had access to some power that the gods had kept hidden from the Yuuzhan Vong, this only proved to further her belief that the gods did not exist.  
  
Nen Yim was staring at a living readout of the Jeedai's brain activity. Most of the changes she had made the day before had been undone and the memories she had implanted were removed. She noticed that many of his true memories rerouting and establishing many multiple connections inside his brain. When she closed one route to a memory three new routes appeared.  
  
Nen Yim wished she had access to this, so called, Force. She had seen it power before and she knew that if she could access it her shaping powers would be limitless. She would be able to enter the brain of her specimens, instead of using another creature, and she would be able to alter the minds however she saw fit. She knew the Jeedai could do this because she had already felt the infidel trying to penetrate her mind. She could not be positive of what had actually happened, because as soon as she felt it the tough was gone. It was almost imperceptible; a wisp of smoke that had settled on her head, gently running the length of her brain, moving ever so slightly back and forth. But she did detect it and she immediately locked her mind, she was not sure how she had done this but it worked nonetheless.  
  
She noticed that when he was unconscious she made her best progress and immediately after he awakened the work was undone. She walked over to the holding animal and looked Anakin in the eye. He looked to be asleep, but she knew better, she had seen his brain waves racing only minutes before.  
  
"I know what you are doing" she said.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin heard the barely audible voice through the creature and it took his brain a few seconds to decipher what she had said. At first, his heart raced, as he feared she had somehow learned of his plans for escape. However, that did not seem likely, so he calmed himself and waited for her to continue.  
  
* * *  
  
"I know you are undoing my work" Nen Yim continued. She glanced over at the creature relaying Anakin's vital signs. His heart rate had spiked a few seconds ago, but it had returned to normal levels. She thought it was peculiar, but decided Anakin had just been scared.  
  
"You resist my work until the pain increases and you pass out. Then my work is easy, but when you wake up all my work is undone," Nen Yim explained.  
  
"This will stop now!" she demanded.  
  
"Since my best work is when you are unconscious, I shall keep you unconscious." She began increasing the pain to his young body. She saw the pained expression on his face and saw his body trying to contort, being unable to move, she knew, would only increase the pain and she smiled.  
  
"I shall see you in a few weeks when I have completed my work and you are ready to be reborn as a Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
* * *  
  
The hard part for Anakin was pretending he was unconscious. He decreased the activity in the areas of his brain that would be obvious signs he was conscious. Then he moved his focus, his being, into his subconscious sections. These sections would always be active, whether or not he was conscious. He used his newly gained powers in the Vigor to shield the increased activity in these sections. It had taken awhile to perfect, but it worked; Nen Yim thought he was out cold, but he was fully aware of everything around him.  
  
The warden had learned to trust him and had even befriended Anakin. By reading certain changes in the warden he could sense changes in the room, without having to push his senses outward. Anakin knew that, Evil Lady, as the warden had come to call her, was Nen Yim, and that when she entered the room the warden would tense and its stress would increase. Anakin had reveled to the warden that the Nen Yim was inflicting the pain it had suffered.  
  
The creature would no longer hurt Anakin and he was forced to fake the pain. The creature would feel the pain Nen Yim was using to control him and Anakin would be alerted. Then Anakin would pretend he was in the pain that Nen Yim thought he was in. While he was acting he was also healing and soothing the warden around him. Thus, continued their friendship, with Nen Yim none the wiser.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Shimrra, I apologize for the delays, this Jeedai is now rejecting all methods of shaping," Master Nen Yim reported.  
  
"Then create new ways of shaping, we cannot fail!" Lord Shimrra demanded.  
  
"Yes, Lord, but I have been developing, and using, new shaping methods. The Jeedai resists all changes to his brain. I even have him continually unconscious so his resistance is limited, but he still overcomes the shaping."  
  
Lord Shimrra paused briefly to consider what he was hearing. This infidel was proving to be costly. Before the infidel was only unable to undo some of the changes, Master Nen Yim had made, but progress had continued, if at a leisurely rate. Now he was resisting the changes in the first place making him unable to be shaped. Something about this did not sit well with Lord Shimrra; usually the shaping became easier as the time passed. He looked up to see Master Nen Yim was still there, looking expectantly at him, through the villip. "I have had enough of this Jeedai," Lord Shimrra finally answered "If he refuses the life we offer to him then he refuses all life. Kill him and make it gruesome."  
  
"Yes Lord," Nen Yim replied as the villip melted back to its smooth, round state. A frown formed on her face, but she quickly erased it. She was not happy to give up her prized specimen but if it was what Lord Shimrra ordered she would do it, without hesitation.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin felt her enter the room, thanks to the warden, but he also sensed two warriors enter with her. This was new, warriors were not allowed into shaper rooms except in very special cases. He had a bad feeling about this.  
  
Nen Yim began issuing orders, not expecting Anakin to hear them anyway.  
  
"Kill the infidel," she ordered.  
  
Whoa! Anakin was quite surprised by this, and he didn't have much time. He knew if he were going to escape it would be know or never.  
  
He began talking to the warden. He sent it images of one of the warriors killing Anakin by stabbing through the warden. The creature did not like this idea and was eager to help Anakin escape.  
  
Anakin came back into full consciousness and began moving the ysalamiri with the Vigor. By the time the others in the room noticed the ysalamiri was moving it was too late.  
  
"He's awake," Nen Yim announced "hurry up and kill him."  
  
The first warrior had a smile on his face as his amphistaff slithered down his armed and stiffened into a staff. He pointed the poison-tip towards Anakin and pulled back, preparing for a spear attack. However, before he had fully pulled back the warden released Anakin and he was clear of the warrior's attack.  
  
The warrior was already thrusting forward when Anakin reached him and it was a simple feat for Anakin to use the momentum of the attack to pull the warrior forward and force him into the warden. The warden was more than happy to accept the new prisoner and was glad to be able to return some of the pain that he had received over the years. The warrior's amphistaff did not enter the warden with the warrior, but instead ended up in the hands of Anakin. He would have preferred his light saber, but this would have to do.  
  
The remaining warrior shook his head to remove the shock of what had just happened and he approached Anakin with his amphistaff loose and limp, intending to use it as a whip. He swung the whip forward intending to strike the left side of Anakin's face but the Vigor was in Anakin now, along with the Force and he sensed the attack coming. Anakin ducked low to avoid the attack and swung his amphistaff at the warrior's knees.  
  
The warrior's amphistaff had hardened mid-swing and was now coming down to block Anakin's attack, but Anakin's attach was just a feint. He swung the tip to the floor and used the momentum to vault himself up an over the warrior executing a magnificent Force aided somersault. He landed behind the warrior and he drew the amphistaff back. The warrior had started to turn around but before he could do so Anakin was thrusting forward, using the Vigor to find the weak point for him to penetrate.  
  
A loud cracking and crunching was heard as the amphistaff broke through bone and cartilage, rupturing internal organs, and whatever else the Yuuzhan Vong might have. The warrior was looking down at his abdomen as the poisoned end of the amphistaff broke through to the other side of his body. Knowing death was upon him, he smiled and embraced the pain that was soon to bring death; then he collapsed and was no longer a threat.  
  
Anakin had been focused on the battle with the warrior and had not noticed Nen Yim fleeing. He sensed a rising tension in the world ship and he knew Nen Yim had alerted the whole ship to his escape. "Sithspit," he said as he muttered a curse under his breath. He reached out to the warden and felt it happy and content, inflicting the pain on the warrior inside. He sent an image of himself leaving to the warden and said his farewell and thank you. He exited the shaper's room and began searching for a way to get off this rock. 


	4. Running Man

Anakin was in his element. He was opening floodgates and allowing the Force and the Vigor to fill him. Where one stopped and the other began he no longer knew. He knew the combination could be lethal, not only to those that opposed him but also to himself. With as much power flowing through him as there was it would be easy for him to pull more towards himself.  
  
He knew that if he pulled this power in he would be unable to tame it and he would be overcome by the dark side. While he did not doubt the dark side would aid his escape nicely, he refused to allow it control. He had to return to Tahiri and he was not about to let the dark side of the Force come between him and his love.  
  
Anakin was in search of a ship that could take him away from this world ship. He sensed Nen Yim a deck above and one hundred meters ahead. He could feel her panic and he knew she was going to flee the world ship, this was his chance. He broke into an all-out run to catch up with her, and he almost ran right into his death. He blindly charged around a corner and came face to face with four Yuuzhan Vong warriors. Shocked for only a second, he dug his heels into the ground and skidded to a stop.  
  
The lead warrior spoke first, "Do-ro'ik vong pratte!" His amphistaff slithered down his arm but remained limp.  
  
Anakin quickly gave mental designations to the four warriors: the lead warrior was Scar-face; the second warrior was Bigs; the third warrior was Smalls; and the final warrior was Ugly. Anakin took the stiff amphistaff he had used before and, just for show, he twirled it in a figure eight around his head and stepped one foot forward as he was bringing the amphistaff down into an attack stance. His right arm was holding the amphistaff, pointed at the Scar-face, and his left arm was fully extended to Scar-face. He turned his left hand palm up and motioned for the warrior group to approach, the lopsided grin on his face issuing more than a dare, a challenge.  
  
The warriors eagerly accepted all four stepping forward to fight him. This would have to be quick, he could already feel Nen Yim moving further and further away. He would use the Vigor to detect his enemies and guide his blows, but also counted on the Force to replenish his strength and aid his fighting movements.  
  
Scar-face was the first to strike, with a flick of his wrist the whip lurched forward, aimed at Anakin's face, but Anakin had predicted this and he moved out of the way and easily dodged the attack. Bigs and the rest of the warriors had their amphistaffs stiffen into the infamous staff variation and they were beginning their attacks. Bigs swung low, while Smalls swung high with Ugly thrusting forward. Anakin blocked Bigs low and at the same time fell unto his back, using the Force to cushion his fall. Smalls attack no longer being a concern Anakin focused on Ugly. Anakin grabbed the staff, moving the tip towards the ground, finally striking only centimeters from his own face.  
  
"Have a nice trip!" Anakin exclaimed as he kicked his right foot into Ugly's chest, launching Ugly into the air. Anakin used the Vigor to guide Ugly's fall and made certain the warrior fell sharply on the end up his own amphistaff, which was now standing straight up. Two pops were heard as the end of the staff entered and, soon after, exited the chest of the warrior.  
  
Before Ugly even hit the amphistaff Anakin was already swinging his own amphistaff low to the ground, catch Smalls' ankle and bring him down. As soon as he heard the reassuring pops that signaled Ugly's death Anakin swung his legs up then rocked forward as he kicked, bring himself to a standing position. He toward over Smalls and took his amphistaff back and thrust it into the Smalls' neck, with so much force that the head disconnected and rolled five feet away, stopping only when it hit one of the walls.  
  
Anakin felt a great pain as the whip from Scar-face came around and caught his right forearm, shooting the poisonous venom into his circulatory system. Anakin cringed for only a second; then he dislodged his arm and used the Force to expel the venom through the cuts it had entered. He sprayed the venom right into the eyes of Scar-face, who was not expecting such action, and started trying to wipe the venom from his eyes, but he only succeeded in forcing more of the venom into his eyes and making his overall condition worse.  
  
Anakin stopped for a second to taunt the warrior saying, "Be careful you might put an eye out with that."  
  
He sensed Bigs swinging before he had let out the last three words of his taunt. The attack was perfectly aimed, coming from the right and targeting his kidney and liver. Anakin knew he didn't have enough time to dodge, but he was able to speed up in the direction of the attack and the blow was softened. He used the Force to throw himself a couple feet, making Bigs believe that he had hit Anakin with the full force of his attack. Anakin fell to the ground three feet away and remained motionless, Anakin's own amphistaff growing limp.  
  
Bigs had a giant grin on his face as he walked over to the body of Anakin, which appeared completely lifeless. He bent over and got close to the dead Jedi's eyes. He laughed and said, "You Jeedai are not so tough!" and he spit at the corpse. But the spit never made it to Anakin's body. It stopped five centimeters from his face and remained there. Bigs cocked his head and stared at his spit, apparently defying the laws of gravity. Then he turned his focus back to Anakin and the Jedi winked at him. Anakin's limp amphistaff was around Bigs throat before he could even gasp and Anakin used the amphistaff as a garrote to kill Bugs.  
  
Anakin jumped up, ready to confront Scar-face, who was more than willing to fight, but Anakin noticed the venom had blinded the warrior. So he left the warrior to himself and continued down the hall. Scar-face was no longer a threat, and Anakin was in a hurry. Anakin ignored the taunts and jeers from the warrior that followed him down the hall. Anakin needed to hurry, now was not the time to prove he wasn't a coward, he had already done so by taking on four Yuuzhan Vong warriors and defeating them.  
  
* * *  
  
He could feel Nen Yim, she was close and he was gaining on her. He felt a new sensation through the Vigor, but quickly realized it was not unlike his Force danger sense. He ducked just in time, a thud bug hitting the wall beside him. He couldn't see his attacker but it was up ahead somewhere. He stopped focusing on Nen Yim and spread his senses out to find the warrior.  
  
Instead he found a group of warriors. There were ten warriors in all and they were guarding the door to the upper deck, where Nen Yim was, only fifty meters ahead, and they where on high alert. Nen Yim must have realized she was being followed and position these warriors to stop him, or to at least buy her more time. Anakin doubted his ability to attack ten warriors and survive, especially if they were expecting him. He had to come up with a different approach.  
  
Then the idea hit him. He slowly started to pull the air out of the antechamber where the warriors were waiting for him. He did not drain the air completely, but, instead, he left plenty so that the warriors would not notice the change. He walked into the room and made sure they saw him. Their weapons were already en guard and they attacked en masse. Anakin waited until they were within ten meters of him.  
  
Then he called on the Force. The air started to circle around him, the warriors stopped to see what this new trick was. Anakin closed his eyes as he focused himself. The air around him had started to rotate slowly and eventually picked up speed. Anakin's unkempt hair began to blow back and forth, and the warriors were mesmerized. The vortex of air rushing around Anakin continued to increase its velocity. Small pieces of Yorrick Coral were picked up and they began orbiting around the young Jedi. Once Anakin was certain he had the attention of all the warriors present he began heating up the outer three centimeters of the vortex surrounding him. The molecules in the small area began moving rapidly and they started to glow. With in a few seconds the glow had become an intense, bright vortex surrounding Anakin.  
  
The warriors feared what might come of this attack and they charged Anakin. They had not noticed when Anakin initially drained the air out of the antechamber and they had been too engrossed by the show Anakin was putting on to realize that he had drained even more air out of the area, up into his vortex. The warriors had raced to get to Anakin to begin an attack, but they never made it. Hypoxia had already begun to set in and when they took off their bodies demanded more oxygen, unable to find it they all collapsed. When Anakin sensed they had all fallen he dropped his vortex and ran to the iris door up ahead. Even if the warriors had reached Anakin they would have been burnt to a crisp by the intense heat of the outer layer of the vortex. Anakin had been kept safe by the inner layers of cool air, which acted as a buffer between him and the intense heat. In fact he hadn't even broken a sweat.  
  
* * *  
  
She was there just ahead. He could sense her strongly now. Nen Yim was just beyond the door that now blocked his path. She had jammed the door and it was refusing to acknowledge his stimulus. What he wouldn't do for his trusty light saber right about now. Well he would have to make due without a light saber. He opened himself to the Vigor and he could feel the door ahead, not just the door but the creature that was the door. He spoke to the creature and implanted suggestions for the creature to open the door. After ten minutes of attempting persuasion he was about to give up when all of a sudden the doors opened to reveal a dark room.  
  
Anakin stepped through and the door closed behind him. He stretched out his senses to learn more about the room. It felt like the room went on forever in all directions. However, the room did have finite dimensions. It was one hundred meters high two hundred meters wide and almost a kilometer long. Anakin was trying to figure out what this room could be. Docking Bay. This had to be a huge docking bay. As soon as he made this realization all the lights came on and the room was as bright as daytime on Tatooine. Anakin struggled to adjust to the light. He could hear not-so- distant laughter and even though he could not see the source, he knew it had to be Nen Yim.  
  
When Anakin's eyes adjusted he saw her standing beside her personal yorick coral spacecraft, only thirty meters away. He did not know what she found so funny, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know either.  
  
"Foolish Jeedai," Nen Yim sneered, "you have walked right into my trap."  
  
"Then I should be able to just walk through it like the last one," he replied.  
  
"Yes, that was unfortunate, for me" she said "but now you are the one that will have fortune taken away. Even as we speak, there are fifty Yuuzhan Vong warriors with thud bugs targeting you, and there are enough magma spouting weapons pointed at you to level a five-story building in a matter of minutes." She paused to laugh again. "You will not make it out of here; if you try you will die."  
  
Anakin surveyed the situation. He stretched out further and could feel all the warriors poised to strike, and he felt at least ten magma weapons. "That may be," Anakin said. "But, there is no try, only do or do not. I choose to do!" Anakin used the Force to add emphasis to his last statement; then he rushed Nen Yim.  
  
Nen Yim's smile broadened as she signaled for the warriors and magma- spouters to begin attacking. Anakin called up the vortex again, increasing the width of the vortex five meters, he did not plan on giving any of the warriors a clear shot. As he ran towards Nen Yim he dodged and jinked trying to avoid the thud bugs. Many of the thud bugs were incinerated on the outer surface of the vortex. Those that got through usually were not a threat to Anakin as they usually went wide. However, every once in awhile one of the thud bugs came close and Anakin was force to juke more, somersault, or jump high to avoid them. The magma shots were even easier, with the Vigor he could feel them coming and either dodge them or use the Vigor to push them into a safe vector.  
  
Nen Yim no longer smiled when Anakin had gained to within five meters of her ship. She could feel the heat emanating from his vortex and she was forced to back inside the ship. She dived for the ramp controls but it was too late Anakin was already on board. Anakin dropped the Vortex once the ramp had finished closing and he did it in time to see a very frightened Nen Yim, take a very big gulp. While she feared for her life she was not afraid of death; death was just an inconvenience she wanted to avoid. Anakin searched the ship for only a minute and he quickly found some blorash jelly. He used it to secure Nen Yim in the rear hold closest to the dovin basal that gave the ship its propulsion. If the Yuuzhan Vong tried to shoot out his dovin basal he wanted her to be the first to go. Next he removed the tzizowyrm from her ear, he would need to understand the Yuuzhan Vong language if he had any plans on piloting this ship to safety.  
  
The ship shook violently. The warriors had turned their attack on the ship and they were trying to destroy it. He made his way to the front of the ship and entered the cockpit. He found the pilot's chair and sat down. Next he inserted the tzizowyrm into his ear and strapped on the cognition hood. It was quite a feeling. He had every part of the ship under his control now. Infinite data was at his fingertips anything he could ever want to know about this ship, but it would have to wait. If he didn't leave now he wasn't going to leave. He raised the ship, using the dovin basal as a repulsorlift and he headed to the docking bay doors. He increased his velocity when he saw the doors were closing.  
  
Nen Yim was shouting from the back--"You will never make it! Accept your death!"--making Anakin wish he had put some of the blorash jelly over her mouth. He barely made the squeeze through the fast closing doors, sparing only a meter on each side and trailing some of loose yorick coral the dovin basal had taken from the door in their almost-contact.  
  
"Yeehaa," Anakin shouted in a way he had heard his many times before. However, his excitement was brief and ended when he noticed the ships that were waiting for him; less then two kilometers away. Those ships would be on him in a moment. 


	5. Space Race

Anakin made a quick count of the ships and he almost dropped his jaw. There were two corvette analogs and one carrier which was -- just now -- releasing all of its skips. The odds were against him, but he had learned long ago to ignore the odds.  
  
With Myrkr so close making the hyperspace jump would be impossible, but then again it would also be impossible to get passed the ships that were quickly coming to meet him. Anakin threw the ship into a hard about face and headed back to the world ship.  
  
The world ship had its detachment of skips but they were few and they would have to open the docking bay doors again to release them. Anakin knew he only had five minutes before those skips would join the chase. A plan had been forming in Anakin's mind, and it might just work. If it didn't, well most people still thought he was dead and he would at least take a few Vong with him.  
  
He nosed the shaper's ship so that it was facing the world ship dead on and he increased to ramming speed. His plan was working, at least so far. The ships in pursuit of him had slowed, fully expecting him to become just another smear on their already decrepit world ship. Anakin would give them no such pleasure.  
  
Anakin ignored the blaring proximity alarms the ship was supplying. The Force was guiding him now and he no longer needed a ship to tell him what to do. The Force told him to pull up or die and he pulled up. The g-force was immense at first as the ship had been caught off guard and struggled to compensate for the sharp turn.  
  
When the other ships failed to see the blaze and roiling fire ball, that would have indicated his crash, they resumed the pursuit.  
  
Anakin was skimming the surface of the world ship now using his dovin basal to pick up small chunks of yorick coral and trailing the pieces behind him as he grazed the surface. The pieces of yorick coral were all smaller then a baseball and completely undetectable to the Vong scanners. In fact, if he hadn't reached out with the Force to make sure it was there he would have been unable to say whether or not he had created the tail as he intended.  
  
The world ship had sent out six skips to take him out and they were almost on him. They began following Anakin's lead in a most deadly game of follow the leader. The lead skip winked out of existence and so did the second. The four remaining skips immediately broke away in random vectors trying to figure out how Anakin had destroyed them.  
  
Despite his heavy focus and concentration to the task at hand, Anakin managed a thin wry smile as he saw the two skips disintegrate. He saw the others break off. He knew they would be back but they would probably never know what had caused the deaths of their comrades, but Anakin knew. They had run into the stream of yorick coral Anakin was trailing behind him. The skips never detected the trail and therefore the dovin basals couldn't eliminate the debris. The pieces had been small but with the speeds involved in the chase the momentum had been tremendous, a mere dust-sized speck would have been enough to puncture the ships. However, with the tremendous explosions that followed Anakin knew the pieces they had hit had been much bigger.  
  
* * *  
  
"What just happened," the Yuuzhan Vong commander in charge of the world ship demanded. He was staring at the younger Yuuzhan Vong at what passed for the world ship's sensor station.  
  
The technician looked frightened. "Maybe it was some of the 'shadow bombs' our informant warned us of," he offered.  
  
The commander did not accept this answer and he just glared at the young technician. "How could he be using 'shadow bombs' from one of our ships?"  
  
The technician realized his mistake and kneeled before the commander, prostrating himself, and offering his couffee to the commander. The commander took the weapon without hesitation and slew the technician. Then he addressed the villip on his shoulder, "Send up someone to watch the sensors." He paused briefly then continued, "Make sure he is more competent than the last one."  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin had known his surprise would only be good for one attack so he stopped using the dovin basal to create the trail. Immediately his speed and shielding ability increased and he was screaming along the surface of the world ship. In space it was hard to judge speed. All reference points to use for gauging speed were so far away that one always seemed to be moving slowly, or not at all. A low level flight was the only way to truly experience the feeling of speed in space.  
  
Anakin was weaving in and out of the obstacles on the rocky surface of the word ship. He was continually inching closer to the surface, but decided he was close enough when the spines began reaching out trying to spear him. He was moving too fast for them to harm him, but the fact that he was setting them off at all was a big indication that he was too low.  
  
The skips had reformed and were on him once again. This time they attacked from above Anakin. They had tried to attack from behind before, not wanting to harm the word ship, but Anakin had destroyed two of the skips following him. They weren't afraid of death but they had a task to complete and they no longer worried about harming the world ship. Anakin knew they would try to stop him at all costs. They knew of his great warrior skills and that he could change the tide of the war if he returned. He glanced back as he heard another complaint from the aft hold, and he was also carrying some cargo that the Vong didn't want to enter the hands of the New Republic.  
  
Magma fire balls were hitting the surface all around Anakin, none of them finding their true target. Anakin juked left and then fired the ship into reverse and spun the ship onto its starboard side and throttled forward at full power. Another one of the skip hit a yorick coral obstruction on the surface and he was down to two skips following him, with another two hundred on the edge of his sensors but approaching quickly.  
  
Anakin saw his chance when he was on the other side of the world ship and he sped off into the empty space ahead. When he saw that the skips and other ships got the idea he pulled another about face and headed back to the world ship. He was back to skimming the surface again, but with much greater velocity and much closer. The ship had stopped trying to compensate for the g-forces minutes ago and the strain was intense. Nen Yim had passed out but Anakin used the Force to keep himself alert.  
  
He used the gravity shadow of the world ship to slingshot him from the world ship to a low orbit of Myrkr. The world ship had accelerated him to a speed many times greater than the dovin basal would have been capable of. He shot right passed the small fleet that was trying to stop him and he immediately began orbiting Myrkr. The g-forces were increasing at a rapid amount, none of the ships tried to mimic him, they just followed him waiting to pick up the pieces after his ship disintegrated.  
  
Anakin quickly plotted a hyperspace course that would take him away from the Yuuzhan Vong. He would have liked to stay and fight but not many shapers had the luxury of having fully armed ships and Nen Yim was no exception. All Anakin could do was flee. With the course plotted, and darkness filling his vision Anakin calculated the escape vector needed to enter hyperspace and he locked in the course. He, once again, used gravity to accelerate and used Myrkr to slingshot him on his escape vector. The Vong ships were scrambling to catch him before he entered hyperspace, but they were far behind. They could still catch him before he entered hyperspace but it was unlikely that they would succeed.  
  
The g-forces exerted on Anakin from the last slingshot had been unbearable, even with the Force, and Anakin blacked out, his last thought being, I hope I make it to the jump point. Then Anakin was surrounded by darkness and his fate out of his hands. It was now up to the Vong navicomputer. 


	6. Flashback

Anakin was running and attacking. His body full of the Force. He could vaguely feel the wound in his stomach and the internal bleeding, but it no longer mattered. His body was glowing with an intense light. The Force poured through him now. His survival no longer mattered, he was protecting the others.  
  
His body was being destroyed by the Force. His cells, unable to withstand the intense power, were bursting at an increasing rate. Yuuzhan Vong warriors were all around him now. He sensed them through the Force and easily killed them one by one. He could feel faint taps as the amphistaffs pummeled him with enough force to break bone, but he continued fighting.  
  
He had the sensation of floating. No longer in his body, but instead floating above it, he was observing his body fight to the death. He knew the Force was in full control now and he didn't fight it. He saw the warriors fall before his light saber, swift and sure. Then he saw Nom Anor. He would have jumped to strike him down; but by now he was a spirit. Anakin knew he was already dead. The person fighting was not him, but the Force.  
  
He called out to Jacen with the Force telling him to take over and kiss Tahiri for him. Anakin knew he should have felt sad that he wouldn't be kissing her himself, but he wasn't. Anakin had a strong sense that someday he would give Tahiri that kiss, himself.  
  
A bright light shone ahead and he began floating toward it. It was beautiful and painful at the same time. As he approached the light soothed him and made him feel warm. He looked around and tried to make sense of where he was and where he was going. All he could see was an intense white light.  
  
He felt a definite change as he was bathed in the light. He felt like he was being slurped through a straw, but it was completely painless. Anakin hadn't remembered closing his eyes, but he had, and he opened them now. They instinctively started to close as he was expecting the bright light. But finding it was no longer there he opened his eyes fully.  
  
A loud sound could be heard as six very bright lights were turned on him. Anakin stood up to see who was controlling the lights. Then he realized he had stood up. How was that possible? Wasn't he a spirit? Where was he?  
  
"Who are you," he demanded of the unseen.  
  
"Unnecessary, that is," came the reply. "Send you back we must."  
  
"Why must you send me back?"  
  
Another voice entered the fray, "Anakin, you are too valuable to the Jedi cause. They cannot afford to lose you."  
  
"Unfortunate, was your death," the first voice spoke.  
  
The second voice continued, "Even as we speak the Yuuzhan Vong are attempting to resuscitate your body. We will not lie to you. Should you go back, the road in front of you will be painful. If you stay here you will no longer know pain, but the Jedi will be destroyed and all your friends will die."  
  
"What is so important about me?"  
  
"Hold the key, you do. Unlock the future, you will."  
  
"What key? What future?"  
  
The second voice spoke up, "You sensed the Yuuzhan Vong through the Force. No other Jedi has been able to do that, not even your Master Skywalker."  
  
"But anybody could have done it. If it hadn't been for the lambent…"  
  
"Wrong, you are. Lambent, it is not. Inside you, comes it, from."  
  
"He is right," the second voice spoke. "The lambent was only the thing that helped you realize and unlock your ability. If you had tried hard enough without it you would have unlocked the Vigor earlier."  
  
"I see."  
  
"No, you do not. Sense you, I can. Unsure, you are."  
  
"You are right. I still do not see my importance to the Jedi," Anakin said.  
  
"Teach them, you must."  
  
"You must return and teach the Jedi what you have learned. They are all capable of sensing the Vigor, but without your help they will never be able to flip the mental switch that will allow them to access the Vigor."  
  
"Even if I teach them, how can they turn back the Yuuzhan Vong? Master Skywalker has been teaching us that Jedi do not attack offensively."  
  
"Master, he may be, but much has he to learn." It was the strange voice again.  
  
"Are you saying that the Jedi must strike the Yuuzhan Vong offensively?"  
  
"No," the second voice broke in. "The Yuuzhan Vong are the ones attacking offensively. They entered the galaxy and began attacking immediately. Any response you make will be in defense. The Jedi must attack them and drive them from the galaxy, but this will not be possible without you to teach them."  
  
"How do I know you aren't dark Jedi trying to trick me into corrupting the whole Jedi Order," Anakin asked, "I can't even see you."  
  
"Hmmm, suspicious you are."  
  
Anakin was about to make a counter remark when two figures appeared at the edge of the light that focused on Anakin. As they walked closer they began to look familiar.  
  
"See us, and know us, you do."  
  
Anakin's jaw almost dropped to the floor. How could he not have realized sooner that the strange voice was none other than Master Yoda? The other person was also a Jedi and Anakin thought he recognized him but he wasn't sure.  
  
"My name is Obi-Wan," the Jedi responded, stoically. Now, Anakin recognized him.  
  
Anakin no longer had any doubts about their intentions, but he was still a little confused about where he was. "Am I in…?"  
  
"No, you are not," Obi-Wan said, reading Anakin's mind. "This is the 'screening room' if you will. This is where all of the newly dead come to await entrance into the afterlife."  
  
Anakin had made up his mind when they had first offered it to him and he announced his decision, "I will return to help the Jedi." Without saying a word Yoda and Obi-Wan turned and began walking away, Anakin following not far behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin could see his body. It was hooked up to some creature machine and the Yuuzhan Vong were desperately trying to revive it. He wondered why. Then it hit him.  
  
"Shape you they will try. Escape you must."  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong still wanted their shaped Jedi. When he returned, the pain would be immense, but he never second-guessed his earlier choice.  
  
"It is up to you now," Obi-Wan began. "We cannot help you any further, you must return of your own will."  
  
Anakin was about to ask how he was supposed to return, but Obi-Wan and Yoda had vanished leaving him in an empty room viewing his body.  
  
He thought of his brother Jacen. He loved him, as only one brother can love another brother, even when they argued. Jacen had always been there for him and he had never hesitated to take over the strike team when Anakin had reserved himself to dying.  
  
Jaina. Jaina was the best big sister he could ever imagine. She worried about him too much, but he could talk to her like a friend. She had wanted to stay behind to fight and die with him but Jacen had taken her away.  
  
He thought of his parents. The pain to them had been immense. Leia had freaked out and began screaming and crying uncontrollably. Han had been just as hurt but he didn't show it. He was being strong for Leia. When Chewbacca had died Han had raced off across the galaxy looking for trouble, but when Anakin died he had stayed with Leia comforting her.  
  
Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara. They had trained Anakin in the Force. Now it was his turn to teach them. Ben. He had to come back so that Ben might have a safe place to grow up in.  
  
Then he thought of Tahiri. He loved Tahiri with all his heart and he was determined to return to her for the kiss she owed him.  
  
The room started to spin around Anakin as he continued to remember his family and friends and all the people he cared about. The bright light returned and once again Anakin was unable to see anything.  
  
* * *  
  
When Anakin opened his eyes a wave of pain washed over his body. Pain, he had not felt pain in a while and it was alien to him. All around him he saw the green tint of the creature holding him and he knew he was alive.  
  
* * *  
  
When Anakin regained consciousness and opened his eyes, he could see the comforting view of hyperspace. Any fear and doubt he retained washed away and he went back to sleep to refresh his mind, body and spirit. 


	7. Stranded

Anakin opened his eyes to the beauty of hyperspace. It had always fascinated him. The blue colors and patterns that hyperspace made before the ship were breathtaking. Anakin had heard stories of space farers being hypnotized by the hyperspace light show. Some had become convinced they needed to feel hyperspace. They would don their spacesuits and step out into the mix.  
  
Doing so was a surefire way to kill one's self. Hyperspace may look beautiful but appearances could be deceiving. The blue light was actually an intensely heated substance. The unluckily hypnotized had been incinerated quickly. Still hyperspace remained just as beautiful.  
  
Anakin enjoyed watching hyperspace. He could meditate with his eyes open and he was always at peace when he focused on hyperspace. But now was not the time to sit back and contemplate life, not if he wanted to have a life to contemplate.  
  
Anakin stopped staring at hyperspace and focused on the task at hand. The cognition hood he wore would tell him anything he ever wanted to know about the ship, and then some. Sifting through the data he could tell that the ship was more or less intact.  
  
The climate control system had failed in Nen Yim's holding room and the temperature was approaching an uncomfortable level. What a shame, Anakin thought. The port side shielding dovin basals were damaged and would not be able to provide adequate shielding on the port side. The starboard side was also damaged, but not significantly.  
  
The dovin basals required for propulsion were fatigued. They probably only had enough strength to make one more jump, Anakin would have to make it count. When they reverted to real-space the propulsion system would only be operating at sixty percent. The ships maneuverability would be almost non-existent and speed would be greatly limited.  
  
The yorrick coral was thin in several sections. The most dangerous spot was just aft of what passed for as a dining area on the ship. The hull had been worn down to only a few centimeters there. Anakin wanted a little more than a few centimeters between him and the vacuum of space.  
  
All in all it was a typical escape for Anakin. He had overcome one life threatening obstacle only to be thrown into another. He briefly wondered who was toying with his life. The ship was dying. It could still repair itself but it would need to rest.  
  
Anakin looked up the destination in the ship's brain. Empty space, Anakin would have to plot another jump. But where would he go? Scanning the area he found a system that appealed to him, his smile verifying it.  
  
What he needed was a rocky planet, something the ship could feed on and repair itself. Anakin had the perfect place in mind.  
  
He had never been there, but both his parents had. If his mother and father could have survived it then surely Anakin could. He began making the necessary calculations and at the appropriate time the ship reverted to real-space. He traveled to the designated vector and prepared for a long distance jump.  
  
When the blue designs of hyperspace returned Anakin relaxed. He removed the cognition hood; he would be in hyperspace for a long time. He repositioned himself in the seat making himself as comfortable as possible. He stared into the designs being made before him.  
  
Somewhere, out there, he could feel Tahiri.  
  
* * *  
  
Before the reemergence to real-space Anakin once again put on the cognition hood. Hyperspace vanished and real-space took its place. Anakin made his way to the asteroid belt that he knew would be waiting for him.  
  
The Hoth system was everything Anakin had thought it would be: cold, uninviting and desolate. Most important was that it was desolate; far from prying eyes.  
  
The asteroids near the edge of the belt were all too small to land on and Anakin would have to fly the dying ship into the thick of the mess that was in front of him, an easy task one he opened himself to the Vigor and the Force. Disasters diverted, Anakin selected a medium sized asteroid that would provide adequate food for the ship and sufficient shielding from scans, should some ship happen to be in system by chance.  
  
* * *  
  
With the ship settled and beginning its regeneration cycle Anakin had nothing left to do but wait.  
  
"You have doomed yourself Jeedai, you will not survive."  
  
This would be a long wait Anakin decided. 


	8. The Unlikely Companion

"Why don't you just kill me Jeedai," Nen Yim asked.  
  
Anakin had taken to exploring the ship since it landed making whatever repairs he could and letting the ship handle the rest. He had avoided the aft hold where his guest was retained but eventually he had to survey the damage to the room. The hull was the thinnest here and he would be making repairs for awhile, much to his chagrin.  
  
He had taken out the tizowyrm in hopes that if he couldn't understand Nen Yim he wouldn't be annoyed by her. He was wrong. Having to listen to her speak in her native tongue was even more annoying so he had been forced to put the tizowyrm back in his ear.  
  
"You would enjoy that too much," Anakin said, not turning to face Nen Yim as he spoke.  
  
Nen Yim let out a weird noise that Anakin finally deciphered as laughing. "What are you laughing at?"  
  
"You," Nen Yim replied. "You think I would enjoy death?"  
  
Anakin was slightly surprised and turned to face Nen Yim saying, "Of course you would. The Yuuzhan Vong embrace pain and death. To you death is the ultimate reward."  
  
"Death, Jeedai, is the ultimate inconvenience. I do not desire death any more than you do."  
  
"That doesn't cross-reference with anything we know about the Vong. You always rush into battle, never giving up no matter what your losses are. How can you tell me you do not desire death?"  
  
"The warriors desire death," Nen Yim said. "Perhaps I would too, if the gods existed."  
  
Anakin could not believe what he was hearing. "I thought the Vong killed blasphemers? What you just told me seems to be the ultimate blasphemy."  
  
"There are those of us that know the truth. Those of us that truly seek to benefit the Vong by learning new things."  
  
Anakin was starting to believe Nen Yim and was about to ask for more details but he quickly changed his mind saying, "This is some kind of trick to get me to kill you."  
  
When Nen Yim didn't refute his claim he returned to his work. How had he believed her? Her lies were so obvious.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin was putting the finishing touches on one of the yorick coral patches when he felt her. A wave of soft energy began at his back and climbed up to his head, soothing him along the way.  
  
Anakin breathed deeply, absorbing her touch and pulling it as tightly and deeply as he could. He pulled it into his soul and refreshed his will and desire to return. He back arched as he pulled harder and harder trying to pull in even the faintest wisp of her being. Then it was gone and Anakin slumped forward again resuming his work.  
  
"What was that," Nen Yim asked curiously  
  
"Nothing," Anakin replied, not wanting to speak to Nen Yim. He didn't want to spoil the peace Tahiri's touch had brought him.  
  
"It was some Jeedai trick, wasn't it?"  
  
Anakin realized he wasn't about to escape this conversation so he decided to end it as quickly as possible by answering Nen Yim's questions. "A very close friend of mine was reassuring me through the Force."  
  
Nen Yim thought for a moment, "It was her wasn't it? The one we shaped?"  
  
"Tried to shape," Anakin reminded her. "But yes it was her."  
  
"You love her, do you not," Nen Yim asked.  
  
"What business is this of yours and what do you know of love," Anakin questioned, eyes glaring at Nen Yim.  
  
"Just taking an interest in my captor," Nen Yim sneered.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin had just finished attaching the last of the patches. He stood up and dusted himself off.  
  
"I cannot return to my people."  
  
"I know. I don't plan on letting you," Anakin flashed his grin.  
  
"That is not why I cannot return," Nen Yim said. Anakin thought he sensed a feeling of sadness from Nen Yim.  
  
"Ok, so why can't you return?"  
  
"I am a disgrace now. I failed to shape you; I failed to kill you; I allowed you to steal my ship." Nen Yim thought briefly of Lord Shimrra. She had feelings for him but she would have to put them behind her, she could never again stand before him. "If I return they will kill me, very dishonorably I might add. Despite what you thought I truly do not desire death."  
  
Anakin stretched out with the Vigor, he didn't sense any deception. "I think maybe you are telling the truth," Anakin said skeptically. "But I still don't trust you any further than I can spit."  
  
With that said Anakin could feel a bit of hurt in Nen Yim, but he ignored it, instead turning to leave the hold. He was two meters from the door when he noticed that the first patches he had put on the hull were falling off. "Sithspit!"  
  
"I can help you with those," Nen Yim offered, "they were partially my creation after all."  
  
"No thank you. I would have to release you and I don't see that happening for awhile."  
  
"Jeedai, I cannot hurt you. I am not a warrior you could overpower me quickly. Even if I could escape I have nowhere to go." Nen Yim was being honest again and Anakin considered the proposition.  
  
"Ok. I'll let you go but only to fix the patches then you go back," Anakin left no doubt about how serious he was.  
  
"Agreed, Jeedai."  
  
Anakin found the insect that would release the blorash jelly and he freed Nen Yim watching her cautiously as she walked over to the malfunctioning patches.  
  
"You've been activating these all wrong," Nen Yim pointed out. "Come over here and I will show you how to do this properly, before you get us both killed with your faulty repairs."  
  
Anakin walked over slowly, keeping his eyes on her hands at all times. He opened himself to the Vigor more as well, just in case.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin was truly surprised, almost shocked, and he was not used to the feeling. Nen Yim had actually been helpful, and she hadn't tried to escape or harm him in anyway. In fact, she restrained herself with the blorash jelly when she was finished.  
  
Anakin still did not trust her – he had checked the restraints to make sure they were on right – but he was starting to warm up to Nen Yim.  
  
After he had fixed all the patches in the aft hold, and made sure Nen Yim was properly restrained, Anakin went around to the rest of the ship fixing the patches.  
  
Was there some truth to her statements, Anakin wondered. Maybe she had told the truth. It was a strong possibility he decided, but he would wait for the New Republic Intelligence officials to make that decision.  
  
Anakin walked to the cockpit, and pulling on the cognition hood he assumed the pilot's seat. Searching through the data provided by the hood he soon found what he was looking for. The ship was doing better. It was feeding on the asteroid and would soon be capable of flight. However, it would be almost a half day until the ship's systems were in optimal range.  
  
Anakin let out a sigh. Maybe he could occupy himself with his companion. Anakin removed the hood, stood up and began walking to the aft hold. He wondered if there was anything else that might be learned from his companion, unlikely as she was. 


	9. Captive Audience

The Force was not a tool, he had argued many times before. If you use it too often it becomes a crutch. Jacen would have given anything to use the Force at this moment. He had been without the Force ever since he had almost died helping the strike team to escape.  
  
The last thing he remembered seeing that day was Vergere. The soft, feathery female confused him. She seemed helpful at times but then she had also helped to capture Jacen. Vergere had been extremely important in dealing with Mara's illness but then had returned to the Vong. Jacen hadn't quite made up his mind about her yet.  
  
The room he was being kept in was not one of the shaper damuteks Anakin had described to him. This room was fairly large for a holding cell, but not when one considered that the Vong held a high opinion of Jacen. Not only was he a great and courageous warrior, but he was also a twin.  
  
He had learned that the Vong planned to capture Jaina and force the two of them to fight to the death, fulfilling some sick, twisted religious ceremony. The Vong could not risk trying to shape Jacen; they would have to break him. But Jacen was strong willed and he was resisting the breaking.  
  
Even without the Force Jacen could tell someone was approaching his room. He could hear the soft footsteps outside. However, when it was Vergere that appeared Jacen was slightly confused. She had not been present for any of the previous breaking sessions and she certainly hadn't helped.  
  
When the door closed behind her she reached for the door controls and locked the door. Jacen was curious, though the restrictive blorash jelly holding him in place did not allow him to properly show his curiousity.  
  
Vergere approached and pulled a bug from her pocket using it to remove the blorash jelly covering Jacen's face. "Is that better," she asked true concern shining through.  
  
"Yes," Jacen replied, "I didn't expect you to be running the breaking session."  
  
"That's because I'm not." Vergere opened the brown living pouch on her right side and removed two light sabers. One was Jacen's; the other Anakin's. It hurt Jacen to think of his dead brother. He had seen Anakin die. He had been told to take command of the strike team and he had ordered everyone to leave Anakin. The guilt he shouldered was immense and it showed on his face.  
  
Vergere took Jacen's light saber and put it behind him, hiding it in the clothing over the small of his back. "You will need that later." Then she palmed Anakin's saber saying, "You will get this back, but I fear I may need to use it first."  
  
"What is going on," Jacen demanded in a whisper.  
  
"You must escape," Vergere replied as if it were no big deal to escape from the heart of the Vong-controlled Coruscant. "But first you must learn some things."  
  
"Escape? How can I escape," Jacen asked.  
  
"When you learn what I have to teach you, you will understand."  
  
"Ok, what are you going to teach me?"  
  
"You will find out shortly," Vergere replied. "We only have a few hours before this 'breaking' session is over and there is something you must know now."  
  
"What is it," Jacen asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"You would not believe me if I told you, that is why I must show you." Jacen followed Vergere's gaze and saw the ysalamiri that was blocking his access to the Force. "Soon you will learn to work around these Force- inhibitors," Vergere said.  
  
Jacen wasn't quite sure he understood what she was talking about but he was definitely interested. As he continued to stare at the ysalamiri he saw it levitate and move to the opposite corner of the room. "How did you do that," he demanded.  
  
"In due time Jacen. For now open yourself to the Force. It has been awhile and things will feel odd but you must open yourself."  
  
Not questioning her Jacen opened himself and as the Force flowed back into him he realized how much he had missed it. The light and life flowed and swirled beneath his skin. He could feel it refreshing him and making him stronger.  
  
He could vaguely feel his mother and father, they were far away. Jaina was quite bright to him and he knew she was safe, somewhere. Then he felt Anakin. All the guilt he had experienced over Anakin's death rose to the surface and he almost pulled his senses back in. He was tired of feeling Anakin's death. It was a wound that hadn't closed yet and it still stung when he thought of it. Anakin was dead. Jacen had accepted that but with the Force to help him Jacen was having vivid memories and flashbacks of times with Anakin.  
  
Jacen remembered the time they had been fleeing the Vong on one of their own ships. He could see Anakin piloting the ship for all it was worth. Anakin was using the ship to slingshot his way around planets at a much faster rate than the dovin basals could offer. Oddly, though he was seeing this memory, he could not remember it.  
  
Slowly, Jacen came into realization. What he was seeing was not a memory but the present. Anakin is alive?!?!? Jacen wanted to shout and jump for joy. But the blorash jelly would not let him jump and Vergere reached forward to keep his mouth from opening. Jacen had never been happier in his life than he was right now.  
  
Then at the instant he had become reacquainted with the Force, and had felt Anakin, it all disappeared as Vergere brought the ysalamiri back into range.  
  
She could see the look of dismay and disappointment in Jacen but only said, "We have much training to do." She pointed towards the ysalamiri, "You must learn to go around those Force-inhibitors." She looked at something on her wrist that resembled a chronometer. "We have a ride to catch in a few days and if you want to escape you will have to learn to levitate that before our ride leaves," she said still pointing at the ysalamiri.  
  
* * *  
  
Jacen stared at the ysalamiri trying to find someway to work around it with the Force. His brow furrowed and perspiration coated his face. He was concentrating as hard as he could with little success, if any. He was distracted as a particularly large drop of sweat clung to his nose, irritating it. The drop of sweat fell and Jacen sighed.  
  
"You must change your perception of the Force, Jacen," Vergere said. They had been at it for two days now and if they did not hurry they would miss their ride. "The Vong and the ysalamiri do not exist in the Force. You must try to think of it as a separate branch of a greater power. Imagine a tree standing alone in a forest, thousands of years old. The tree is tall and there are hundreds of tree limbs. The Force is just one of the branches. The Vong exist in a different branch."  
  
Jacen seemed to understand what she was saying, so she continued, "You cannot directly use the Force to influence the Vong, but you can connect to the trunk of the tree, the ultimate power, then you can gain access to the Vong branch and any other branch that you choose."  
  
"I think I understand."  
  
Vergere just pointed towards the ysalamiri.  
  
Jacen focused himself, imagining the Force as a branch of a tree. He could see the tree in his mind. He was standing on the Force branch, wind blowing his hair. He knew he could not just jump to another branch so he moved to the trunk. He was almost overwhelmed by the power in the trunk. He had to close most of himself to it and it still flooded him.  
  
He left the trunk remembering where he had seen the Vong branch and he climbed towards it. When he reached the branch he opened his senses while keeping his eyes closed and the image ingrained in his mind, and he felt the two Vong guards outside the door. He could feel the ysalamiri.  
  
When he opened his eyes he saw Vergere smiling at him. He looked at where the ysalamiri had been, for it was no longer there. Instead, he found it ten meters away in the corner of the room.  
  
"I think you are ready," Vergere said delight emanating as she spoke. 


	10. Waiting

Four remotes hovered about the small room calculating vectors and targets. Two fired simultaneously at Tahiri. She blocked low sending the bolt back to the remote, deactivating it. Faster than could be seen she swung the blade of her lightsaber up and caught the second bolt deactivating the remote.  
  
She had stripped down to her tank top keeping her hair tied back. Her back pants were long and flowing, looking like a liquid with her fluid movements. Perspiration covered her brow and soaked through her shirt. The other Jedi watching her were awestruck. She had been at this for the past several hours without a break  
  
The two remaining remotes had been deactivated and she was calling for more. "Send out eight this time," Tahiri said.  
  
"Maybe you should take a break," Alema offered.  
  
"No, I want to be ready next time we take on the Vong. Now, send out eight remotes."  
  
Alema shrugged letting out a slight sigh and pushed the button that would release eight more remotes.  
  
* * *  
  
The warm water cascading down her body felt refreshing. Her muscles ached and throbbed but the water released some of the tension and made her feel much better. The steam from the hot shower entered her lungs and made her warm from the core outwards.  
  
She stared down at her toes and wiggled them in the water collecting below, creating small ripples and splashes. As she became transfixed on the patterns her toes created she felt Anakin standing out in the Force.  
  
She reached for him and created a link with him, sending him reassurances and helping to recharge his spirit. You've got good timing, Jedi.  
  
Huh?  
  
It's a good thing you can't see me right now.  
  
Oh, gotcha.  
  
Tahiri could feel embarrassment crossing their link, but the embarrassment was mutual; him for having caught her in the shower and her for letting him. She chuckled.  
  
Anakin had tried to shroud himself from the Force; he didn't want everyone to know he was alive yet. At least, that was his excuse. Tahiri didn't buy it; she knew he was trying to keep her from worrying about him, unlikely as that was.  
  
Tahiri could sense that Anakin was in relative safety. He was still somewhere in Vong territory but he was away from his captors and they would not find him.  
  
When are you coming back, she asked.  
  
Well, I have to make a stop at Coruscant but after that I should... Anakin could sense a change in her emotions.  
  
Anakin, Coruscant has been captured. You can't go back.  
  
Anakin was saddened by this revelation but he had known for awhile now that Coruscant would fall if attacked, the New Republic hadn't played its cards right and it would pay for the mistake.  
  
I have to. Jacen is there and he needs me.  
  
With that said Anakin began to sink back into the Force vanishing from Tahiri's senses and breaking their link.  
  
"Damn you Solo child," Tahiri said as she pounded on the wall of the shower. "Damn you and your heroics." 


	11. Pit Stop

Chapter 11 – Pit Stop  
  
Anakin entered the aft hold where he kept Nen Yim. "I just thought I'd come back and let you know that the ship is well within the optimal ranges and we will be departing shortly."  
  
"Great," Nen Yim replied. "You'll have to excuse my lack of enthusiasm; I'm not exactly looking forward to being probed and dissected."  
  
"Well, we may have to delay the poking and prodding for a little while. We have a pit stop to make on our way back."  
  
Pit stop? "What kind of pit stop," Nen Yim asked cautiously.  
  
"We're going to Coruscant," Anakin answered, as if it were no big deal.  
  
Nen Yim had a horrified look on her face. "You'll kill us both if we go to Coruscant!"  
  
"Maybe, but that's a risk I'm willing to take." When her horrified expression didn't vanish Anakin just smiled and left the hold.  
  
* * *  
  
"I feel weird when I connect to this other branch," Jacen said with a confused look on his face. "It's awkward and hard to keep a hold on. I can grasp it for a few seconds and then it leaves me."  
  
"It is the same for me, as well. Jacen, you and I were not born into this branch so our connection to it is hard to establish." She could see he was worried about their planned escape. "Do not worry, Jacen, when you combine what you already know in the Force with what I have taught you it will be more than enough to escape."  
  
Jacen stared into her eyes for a moment. "Okay."  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin ran a full systems check, for the third time in as many hours. Through the cognition hood he received reports on every system on the Vong ship. Everything was optimal; same as it had been when they took off and same as it had been when he last checked only an hour ago.  
  
Anakin removed the hood and got out of the seat; walking to the aft hold. He paused at the door, wondering why he felt the need to tell Nen Yim, his former captor, what was going on. Anakin decided he was just too nice for his own good and he opened the door.  
  
"We will be arriving at Coruscant within the hour," he announced.  
  
"Do you have a death wish? If you go to Coruscant we will die," Nen Yim exclaimed.  
  
"No we won't. We will only be in-system for five minutes max."  
  
"What can you hope to accomplish in five minutes," Nen Yim asked, truly curious.  
  
"I just have to pick up two hitchhikers," Anakin said a grin spreading across his face.  
  
"No doubt one of them is your brother, Jacen. But who is the other?"  
  
"I'm really not sure who it is; I just know we will be having two guests."  
  
Nen Yim wiggled around in her restraints. "Five minutes will be all the Yuuzhan Vong need to identify and destroy this ship. If you free me I can fire the weapons while you fly and we might make it out of here alive."  
  
"Weapons, this ship has weapons? I didn't see any controls for them or see them through the cognition hood," Anakin said, not fully believing Nen Yim. After all, she had lied before.  
  
"I added the weapons array myself," Nen Yim announce with a self-satisfied smile. "You won't be able to work them without me; the controls are only responsive to my touch."  
  
Anakin didn't like the prospect of having to trust Nen Yim, but she was right. If they had weapons they would have to use them in order to survive. Hating himself Anakin agreed, "Okay, I will let you out to control the weapons, but at the first sign of betrayal you die." He accented his last words by pointing his right index finger at her.  
  
Anakin approached his prisoner to release her, but before he could get the bug out that would disengage the blorash jelly restraints, Nen Yim was already free and standing right in front of him.  
  
"How did you…" Anakin was quite confused. "If you could have done that all along why didn't you free yourself and kill me?"  
  
"Because I wanted to gain your trust." With that said, she exited the room and went to the controls for the weapons system.  
  
Anakin watched her leave. He was amazed that she hadn't killed him earlier, and he had to admit he did have a certain trust for her now.  
  
* * *  
  
Jacen was sitting in his cell, his feet restrained in front of him and his hands behind. He could hear footsteps outside and was not surprised when the door opened a few seconds later.  
  
Two rather large Vong warriors entered to begin the breaking, quickly followed by Vergere. Vergere stayed by the door and nodded to Jacen. The first warrior grabbed a hold of Jacen as the second warrior began undoing the restraints. As they stood him up the first warrior felt the metallic lump at the small of Jacen's back.  
  
The warrior shouted, "He's got a lightsaber!" When they heard the telltale snap-hiss they brought their own weapons out, ready to kill Jacen. But the snap-hiss had not been his lightsaber, and Vergere brought the blade of Anakin's lightsaber down on the first warrior, decapitating him.  
  
The second warrior turned to face Vergere, betrayal showing on his face. Now Jacen activated his own lightsaber and struck at the same time as Vergere, cleanly slicing the warrior into three pieces. Jacen was surprised by the ease with which these warriors were killed, but lost the thought when Vergere yelled, "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
As Jacen and Vergere worked their way through the labyrinth Jacen used to call Coruscant, Jacen realized they were traveling down, deeper into the city-world. "Why are we going down," he asked suspicious of Vergere's intentions.  
  
"Because that is where our shuttle is. Do you not trust me yet," Vergere asked, disappointment showing in Jacen not believing her.  
  
"No, I trust you. It's just…"  
  
Vergere cut him off, "Shh!" She pointed ahead and Jacen stretched out, trying to get a hold of the other branch. When he did he could feel eight warriors ahead. This would be the first real fight they would have after leaving Jacen's cell. The opposition, thus far, had been few and far between, this was the first concentration of warriors they had seen.  
  
"We should find another way," Vergere offered.  
  
"No, we do not have time," Jacen said. "We can take them."  
  
Without waiting for her consent Jacen ran into waiting crowd of warriors and began to mix things up. Two warriors were slain easily when Jacen surprised them. Another, fell as Vergere joined the mix.  
  
Now it was five for the two of them to fight. Much better odds, Jacen decided. One warrior came charging Jacen, amphistaff stiff and aimed at Jacen's heart like a spear. Jacen rotated on his heel at the last minute dodging the spear and grabbing it with his right hand as it passed. He pulled it faster in the direction it was going, making the warrior speed up too. Jacen guided the end into a nearby wall and the spear stopped moving, the warrior was unable to stop as fast and caught the end of his amphistaff in his throat. He slumped to the ground and gurgled for a few seconds before dying.  
  
Vergere had two warriors attacking her. She used the Force to aid her in jumping over them. The two warriors ran into each other, stunned but otherwise unharmed they shook off the shock and turned their heads looking for Vergere. They never found her. She had jumped behind them and sliced them both in half before they had fully turned around.  
  
Two warriors remained. They looked surprised to have just witnessed six fellow warriors destroyed in the length of two minutes. Human warriors in their same position would have fled and run, but these two stood their ground. Jacen admired their strength in their convictions. Vergere ran to fight them but they collapsed before she could strike them.  
  
She turned to Jacen. "What happened?"  
  
"They are only asleep. I drained the air away and they passed out."  
  
"You are too kind, Jacen," Vergere teased as she chuckled.  
  
"I try," was all Jacen replied.  
  
"We have to hurry," Vergere said. "Our ride will be in-system in fifteen minutes. If we aren't there to meet him we will all die."  
  
Vergere took off running at full gait with Jacen keeping pace beside her. "How far is the shuttle," Jacen asked.  
  
"Not far, we are almost there."  
  
* * *  
  
"We're here," Vergere announced.  
  
"Where's the shuttle," Jacen asked as he surveyed the derelict docking bay.  
  
"Right there," Vergere said as she pointed at what looked more like a mass of scrap than a shuttle.  
  
"We're going to fly in that," Jacen asked completely horrified.  
  
"She's got it where it counts," Vergere said.  
  
"Hmm, I've heard that before."  
  
* * *  
  
"Reversion to real-space in five minutes," Anakin exclaimed to Nen Yim who was seated at a control panel Anakin would never have guessed was for the weapons. "Get ready and look alive."  
  
"Weapons are fully charged and ready to be fired," Nen Yim announced.  
  
"Alright," Anakin said. Again he checked how long until their hyperspace trip was over. Three minutes. He began a mental countdown to the reversion.  
  
* * *  
  
The biggest plus to the Yuuzhan Vong controlling Coruscant was that they hadn't bothered to activate the planetary shields. Jacen had no problem piloting the ship into orbit. Once in orbit, however, the fun began.  
  
Almost immediately, two skips were on their tail in hot pursuit. Jacen jinked and dived and barrel-rolled, trying anything to avoid the gruesome death those skips were trying to give them. Jacen rolled hard to port then pulled up and back towards Coruscant before pulling hard to starboard and re-vectoring to the rendezvous point.  
  
Jacen looked at the shields, "Sithspit. Sithspit, Sithspit, Sithspit." The shields were at eighteen percent, two more hits max and they would be gone. He added another, "Sithspit," for good measure, more determined than ever not to be hit again.  
  
"Thirty seconds," Vergere announced from the copilot's seat.  
  
Thirty Seconds. Jacen only had to hold this ship together for another thirty seconds and make rendezvous, and then he and Vergere would be safe at last. Jacen didn't allow himself to relax though. If he relaxed they died.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin pushed the controls that signaled the ship to exit hyperspace. It was an odd sight to see Coruscant. He had lived there and seen it from orbit many times before, but without its lights it was almost unrecognizable. He almost shed a tear when he thought of all those that had been lost in the attack, but he stopped himself. He could mourn their deaths later; right now he had a task to do.  
  
The ship reported a space battle taking place not far away. Anakin looked at the sensors and could see a tiny shuttle craft fighting and dodging, but mostly running, for its life. Anakin's first thought was that the pilot was crazy, trying to take on all those Vong in such an old and broken down craft. His initial thoughts were confirmed when he realized Jacen was piloting the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
Jacen was busy evading and avoiding attacks but he did notice the ship that emerged from hyperspace almost directly on top of him. At first he was relieved, thinking it was his rescue ship. Then he was heartbroken when he saw it was a Yuuzhan Vong ship.  
  
"There it is," Vergere announced as she pointed at the viewscreen.  
  
"Where," Jacen asked, trying to find the ship.  
  
"The Vong ship right in front of us," she said pointing at the ship that had just entered the system.  
  
Jacen was elated and let out a short Woop, as he vectored the ship on an approach path for the Vong ship that was dead ahead. Doors were already opening on the ship ahead, it would be a tight fit, but Jacen had no doubt that they would make it.  
  
* * *  
  
It didn't take long for the Vong to realize that the new ship to arrive wasn't on their side. If they had any doubts before then seeing the fleeing shuttle enter the ship was all the confirmation they needed and they opened fire on the shaper's ship.  
  
Anakin kept the ship steady as Jacen finished docking. As soon as the doors were closed Jacen came bounding into the cockpit. "Punch it," he shouted, and Anakin did. 


	12. Luke's Big Announcement

Chapter 12 – Luke's Big Announcement  
  
Luke turned off his lightsaber as the last of the remotes was deactivated by a deflected blaster bolt. He was breathing heavily as he surveyed the practice room; twenty-five remotes lay at his feet. He hadn't taken them on all at once, of course, but rather in a continuous wave of attacks with always at least five remotes to attack him at any given time.  
  
His sandy brown tunic was soaked with perspiration and he removed it, letting the air flowing over his bare skin cool him down. Luke grabbed the nearby towel and dried himself off. He tossed the now wet towel into the laundry chute, nudging it slightly with the Force when he noticed it would not make it to the chute unaided.  
  
"Focus, is the key," Luke told the Jedi students that had gathered for the demonstration. Even a few Masters had shown up for the exhibition. It seemed that everyone enjoyed seeing the leader of the Jedi Order demonstrating his dueling prowess. "When you attain absolute focus anything is possible. With total focus any of you could take on twenty- five remotes at a time." Luke paused to increase the drama of his speech. "Anakin attained absolute focus shortly before he…"  
  
Luke knew Anakin was alive, but the rest of the Jedi did not and it hurt them every time they heard his name. Their pain in turn hurt Luke and he did not mention Anakin much. "Don't forget," Luke continued, "we are having a meeting with all the Jedi in a few hours. If you see any of the Jedi that aren't here right now be sure to remind them of the meeting. It is of the utmost importance."  
  
With that said Luke grabbed his tunic and flung it over his right shoulder as he exited the practice room.  
  
* * *  
  
Ben was crying, again. Mara sighed. She loved him with all her heart, even if he didn't like to let his parents have a moment's rest. She turned off the holodrama she was watching, it was boring anyway, and she got up to check on Ben.  
  
He was standing up in his crib when she entered, using the rails to stabilize himself. "Ma - ma," Ben said as he waved to her. Mara's heart melted. He had been saying mama and dada for a couple days now, but every time she heard him say it she still shed a tear of joy.  
  
"What can mama do for her baby," Mara asked in her best baby-talk voice. "Is mama's precious baby hungwee?"  
  
Mara picked Ben up and headed for the living room to feed him. She propped him up on the couch, turning on a holo-kiddie show to keep him entertained. Mara went to the kitchen and began preparing his plate of mushy baby food. To her it looked like, well it didn't matter what it looked like to her, Ben loved it.  
  
She sat down on the couch next to Ben and began spoon feeding him. He was enjoying the food and began to giggle and smile.  
  
"Mara, I'm home," Luke called from the entrance to their quarters on the Jedi base.  
  
"Oh, hi Luke, I didn't think you would be home for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, well I worked up quite a sweat and I need to clean up before the Jedi meeting." As he entered the living room Mara caught a whiff and quickly agreed with his observation.  
  
Ben had started clapping hands and as Mara stopped concentrating on him he knocked over the plate of food, pushing it right into her chest.  
  
"Sith," she said before silencing herself. She had to be careful with her language around Ben. She briefly thought of erasing his memory of her saying the curse, but decided against it. He probably wouldn't pick up on it anyway.  
  
All Luke could do was laugh. "Go get cleaned up. I'll take over here until you come back," he managed between laughs.  
  
Mara left and Luke was left alone with his boy. Luke could see Ben glowing in the Force. Ben would be powerful someday, maybe more so than Anakin, but Luke doubted that. Anakin was special. Even Anakin Skywalker, born through a convergence in the Force, paled in comparison to Anakin Solo's powers.  
  
Anakin's death had been hard not only because he was Luke's nephew but also because Luke had prophesized Anakin as being the Jedi to destroy the Vong. He could see Anakin teaching the Jedi and making them more powerful. He saw Anakin as the Jedi that emerged as the most powerful after the Vong were dealt with.  
  
Master Ikrit had secretly spoken to Luke, as well, about Anakin and Tahiri. He had strong visions of Anakin's future. He had told Luke that these were the clearest Force visions he had ever had in his hundreds of years of life.  
  
"Together they are greater than the sum of their parts. Together, they could overcome death," he had said.  
  
Remembering the old Master made Luke shiver, especially after realizing he was right. Luke had always assumed that the old Master meant that Anakin and Tahiri could save many lives, and Luke had nearly forgotten the prophecy until Anakin's death. When he felt Anakin die he began to replay the conversation over and over in his mind, wondering if maybe Master Ikrit had foreseen Anakin dying and returning, but feeling Anakin return erased all doubts in Luke's mind.  
  
Master Ikrit had seen something deep inside Anakin and Tahiri, noticing their bond before anyone else, and his predictions had been one hundred percent accurate.  
  
Luke looked at Ben and saw great potential, but he would never be as powerful as Anakin. Anakin had already begun to rival his own powers, and Anakin was still only a Jedi Knight. Yes, Anakin would do great things indeed.  
  
Mara returned and resumed feeding, freeing Luke to get ready for his big Jedi meeting tonight.  
  
* * *  
  
"If I could please have everyone's attention," Luke said, using the Force to project and boost his voice.  
  
All the Jedi were gathered, which was a rare event, and they were mingling in the meeting hall. All around him the Jedi were swapping stories, catching up on each other's exploits, and generally having a good time. Luke had even noticed Kyp was present.  
  
Kyp had previously been annoyed with the Jedi Order demanding that the Jedi needed to take the war to the Vong. For a time, he had gone rogue and had formed his own fighter squadron to fight the Vong. They were relatively successful, but the successes had been small and had a huge price tag; he had lost many comrades and friends along the way.  
  
When Luke had changed tactics, and begun to attack the Vong in a non- defensive way, Kyp was quick to return. The attacks were less offensive than Kyp would have liked but it was a start and he figured maybe he could push the Jedi into the right direction.  
  
Now that Luke had everyone's attention he began to speak. "I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight," he gave Kyp a slight nod. "First, I want to congratulate all of you on the last mission. It was a complete success and the refugees received the supplies they, so desperately, needed."  
  
Luke waited for the hoops and hollers to die down. For them to be so excited, after such a successful mission, was to be expected; Luke even joined in applauding the success himself, a smile broadening on his face. Luke let the Jedi know he was ready for silence by raising his hands and the room grew quiet.  
  
"Secondly, and lastly, I want to talk about Anakin." The few whispered conversations stopped and all the Jedi were watching Luke intently. Some had tears in their eyes others kept their emotions in check, but it was quite evident that all suffered from the still recent death of Anakin.  
  
Kyp stepped forward. "Master Skywalker, why must you open old wounds?" For the first time in his life Luke saw tears welling in the eyes of Kyp. Kyp and Anakin may not have always seen eye to eye but they had a mutual respect for each other. Both were very strong in the Force and both had had very abnormal childhoods.  
  
Despite not always agreeing with Anakin, Kyp had always liked the youngest Solo. When he had felt the death of Anakin – and felt it he had – Kyp's heart had been torn asunder. Kyp had cloistered himself in his quarters spending three whole days in meditation, not even breaking to eat.  
  
"Because to heal the wounds I must," Luke said in response to Kyp's question. Everyone turned to look at everyone else, searching for an explanation. Luke smiled his biggest smile ever.  
  
"How can you be happy Master Skywalker? This is your nephew we are talking about, your nephew that died," Kyp said emotions flaring.  
  
"Yes, my nephew he is, but dead, he is not."  
  
Once again, utter silence. "What?!?!" Kyp demanded, breaking the silence.  
  
"Anakin is alive, I have felt him." Everyone, including Kyp, just stared at the Jedi Master fearing he had finally gone over the edge, into madness.  
  
Kyp furrowed his brow, deep in concentration. After a few moments his expression lightened and he smiled almost as large as Luke. "Master Skywalker is right, I can feel him," Kyp announced. "Anakin is alive."  
  
Soon, all the Jedi had felt him and the room was full of laughter and happiness as the Jedi reminisced and retold stories of the crazy things Anakin had done. It seemed everyone had a story and Anakin had played a role in the life of every Jedi present, especially Tahiri, who was much less emotional than anyone had expected. But they soon realized that if Luke knew Anakin was alive, odds were that Tahiri knew as well.  
  
Luke could feel the question building and he cut it off, "They will be arriving here within the next couple of days."  
  
"They," Kyp asked.  
  
"Yes, Anakin and Jacen will be back here in a few days."  
  
The news of Jacen's return wasn't accepted as enthusiastically as the news of Anakin's but cheers erupted nonetheless. His purpose here done, Luke exited the meeting hall returning to his wife and son. He had decided to let the Jedi celebrate as they saw fit, and celebrate they did. 


	13. The Last Leg

Chapter 13 – The Last Leg  
  
Vergere sat back and observed as the two Solo brothers tried to make a connection through the Vigor, as Anakin had deemed it. They had been at it for hours now with little or no progress.  
  
Anakin shone almost as brightly in the Vigor as he did in the Force and Jacen and Vergere had had no problem detecting him. However, Anakin could not feel the two of them through the Vigor. It was obvious he was concentrating deeply but despite his intense efforts he never caught more than a slight flicker of them through the Vigor.  
  
"It's almost as if you aren't truly part of the Vigor," Anakin said after trying unsuccessfully to connect with Jacen. "I've seen you levitate things and I know you can sense me through the Vigor, but why can't I sense you?" Anakin pondered this for a few minutes as Jacen reflected himself.  
  
"I can see you, Anakin, but I can't feel you," Jacen announced.  
  
"It's as if you are just an observer to the Vigor, peering through a window that sometimes gives you access but mostly only lets you look in."  
  
Vergere had not thought of this possibility before. She had always assumed that she had been given full access to the Vigor, but after the recent revelations and witnessing Anakin's power in the Vigor she began to understand her own limitations.  
  
It was difficult for her to watch someone so young, compared to her own age, be so powerful in the Force and the Vigor, but it also made her hopeful for the future. Anakin was indeed someone special. She could sense great power flowing off him in gentle, calming waves, but she could feel much more being held back.  
  
It was at this moment that Vergere realized Anakin was much more powerful than anyone, including his mother and uncle, had ever suspected.  
  
* * *  
  
Vergere continued to watch Anakin and Jacen working with the Vigor. Anakin was trying to figure out a way for Jacen to have the same deep connection that he himself had attained.  
  
While she viewed Anakin through the Force she could see him brilliantly, but he did not appear to be much more powerful than other Jedi she had encountered over the years. Yet, when she viewed him through the Vigor she had the distinct feeling that he was holding back the power inside.  
  
Anakin broke his concentration as he glanced over at Vergere for only a second and then returned his focus to the task before him.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin sat alone on the bridge watching the blurry beauty that was hyperspace. Had Vergere felt the power he hid inside? Surely, she hadn't; even Master Skywalker had been unable to sense it.  
  
He tried to toss the thought away, but it kept nagging him. When he had been growing up he had seen the stares strangers gave him; he was the grandson of one of the most hated men in the galaxy and they could see he would be powerful and feared him.  
  
When he was younger he had flaunted his power, playing pranks and having fun, but he soon learned that the more powerful he got, the more people became feared him. Anakin learned that if he was to have any semblance of a normal life he would have to keep his powers to himself, at least partially.  
  
When he was fifteen he had started training himself in secret. He would sneak away from everyone in the middle of the night and when he was finally alone Anakin would let his power shine.  
  
In recent years, he had become looser with his power, holding it back less and less. He knew his uncle sensed that he was strong, but Luke had no idea of the extent of Anakin's powers.  
  
It had been easy for him to restrain himself with the Force, but the Vigor was still relatively new to him and he couldn't always hide his strength – although he wasn't really worried about anyone sensing him through the Vigor.  
  
Jacen was a few feet behind him and let out a slight cough to get Anakin's attention. Anakin hadn't even felt Jacen enter the bridge and he shook his head to shake away the surprise.  
  
"Yes, Jacen," Anakin asked.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that I fed Nen Yim and locked the door to the aft hold. Oh, and she is back to her usual, cheery self." Jacen smiled as he spoke the last, he knew Anakin had grown a certain respect and trust for Nen Yim, but it was something that Jacen himself did not harbor. He refused to ever trust a Vong shaper, not after all they had done.  
  
"Good," Anakin said, turning away from Jacen, subtly letting Jacen know that he was done conversing.  
  
Unperturbed Jacen asked, "When will we be arriving?"  
  
"Not long now. I can sense we are close."  
  
Satisfied, Jacen turned and left the bridge. Sometimes Anakin could be arrogant and pompous but Jacen had lived with him for years and he got over it quickly. How Tahiri could still want to be with Anakin, after knowing him for so long, was beyond Jacen.  
  
"I guess there are still some mysteries in this galaxy," Jacen muttered as he exited the bridge.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone, sans Nen Yim, was on the bridge to watch reversion. Anakin counted aloud, more for their benefit than his, and pulled the ship out of hyperspace when the countdown was over.  
  
The blue aura diminished and became long lines of stars, which shortly became pinpoints of light.  
  
"We're here," Anakin announced.  
  
Jacen and Vergere were both staring out the window trying, unsuccessfully, to see what Anakin was referring to.  
  
"Where is it," Jacen asked as he scanned the viewscreen.  
  
"Right there," Anakin said as he pointed to a small planetoid that was almost invisible against the black matte of space.  
  
Everyone on the bridge turned to look at the comm system Anakin and Jacen had stripped from the transport Jacen and Vergere had used to escape from Coruscant. They looked at it with anticipation.  
  
Quietly, almost inaudibly, they heard the comm crackle. "Unidentified ship, report." 


	14. The Reunion

Chapter 14 – The Reunion  
  
"Unidentified ship, report."  
  
Cheers erupted on the bridge as Anakin rushed over to the makeshift comm unit and responded, "This is Freedom Runner, Anakin Solo speaking."  
  
An audible gasp was heard over the comm, which was quickly silenced. A few moments later a new voice was heard – a much more calm voice, "Copy, Freedom Runner. You are cleared to land; approach vector information is being transmitted now."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Luke."  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin followed the approach vector closely. He could see no entrance or base but he expected that was part of the reason his uncle had chosen this planetoid to be the new Jedi base.  
  
The planetoid had no sun to orbit and it was almost invisible in the darkness of space. If the Vong didn't know to look for it here they would never find it.  
  
Anakin could feel growing anticipation and excitement on the small world below, and he knew that word was starting to spread. At the moment the growth was contained but he knew it could not stay that way forever.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin set the shaper ship down as softly and smoothly as he could manage in the small docking area he had been assigned. The walls of the ship were thick but he could still hear the loud applause as the engines died down.  
  
Anakin stretched his senses out. He could feel hundreds of people here to meet and greet him. He turned to Jacen and Vergere. "Ready," he asked them.  
  
"As we'll ever be," was Jacen's response.  
  
Anakin lowered the ramp and motioned for Jacen to leave first.  
  
* * *  
  
As Jacen stepped down the ramp the crowd cheered and applauded. A few people ran up to him to ask him how he was and how he had escaped. Jacen smiled, for once he was enjoying the popularity his younger brother had always received, and he liked it.  
  
Then Anakin stepped out onto the ramp. The cheering grew louder and the emotions were high. Everyone in the room rushed to Anakin, wanting to see this boy returned from the dead.  
  
The small crowd of well-wishers that had been around Jacen rushed over to Anakin, brushing him aside. What was this, Jacen wondered. Hadn't he just come back from the dead too? Jacen was more than a little upset as he exited the docking bay, determined to find his quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
"There you are," Tenel Ka said as she entered Jacen's room uninvited. "I've been looking all over for you. You just disappeared after landing."  
  
"Oh, you mean someone noticed?"  
  
Tenel Ka sighed as she sat down beside Jacen on his bed. "Jacen, you have to understand what Anakin means to everyone. We all saw his body burned and we all felt him die. We never had your body so we were never sure you were dead." She put her one arm around his shoulder and held him tight. "Trust me, everyone was happy to see you alive."  
  
Tenel Ka was looking at Jacen now, admiring the face she had always loved. She leaned forward, lips pursed, but Jacen stood up and walked out of the room, oblivious to Tenel Ka's desire to kiss him.  
  
Tenel Ka slumped backwards on to Jacen's bed. Jacen wasn't stupid, but sometimes she wondered about him.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin hadn't seen his family yet and he was getting anxious. When he had exited the ship a mob had descended on him and it hadn't left him. Somehow the mob had carried him into the mess hall without him even noticing.  
  
The drinks started flowing and the music picked up. All Anakin really wanted was to meet up with his family and Tahiri and then go to sleep, but he had been sucked into an all out party.  
  
As he took a sip of the punch someone had handed him he could taste the strong alcohol it had been spiked with. Someone in the room was trying to get him drunk, he stopped drinking and pushed out his senses. He could feel deception and deceit somewhere in the room, but with the huge bustle he couldn't find the source.  
  
He started wondering where Jacen was. He hadn't seen him since he left the ship. Anakin surveyed the room but Jacen was nowhere to be found. Anakin shrugged off his concern and resumed celebrating. Jacen was probably with their parents celebrating.  
  
* * *  
  
Danni was alone in her room reading a book when her door chirped. She got up to open the door and was surprised to see Jacen, the young man who had rescued her a couple years ago. He had grown up much since then, but he was just as handsome, maybe more so.  
  
"Jacen," she said in surprise, "I didn't know you were back!"  
  
While she wasn't in love with him she had been hurt when he had not returned from the mission to Myrkr.  
  
"I need someone to talk to," Jacen said. "Do you mind?"  
  
"No, of course not, come on in." Danni closed the door behind him and invited him to sit in one of her large bantha hide chairs. She sat in the other and asked, "So what's on your mind?"  
  
"Anakin," Jacen said, anger flaring slightly. "You know I came back from the dead to. But does anybody notice? No."  
  
"Jacen, you have to see this from our point of view…"  
  
"Yes, I know. You saw his body burned and you felt him die. I know that already. It's just that…"  
  
"You want some recognition too," Danni completed his thought for him. "You want to be worshipped as a hero too?"  
  
"Yes," Jacen said hanging his head.  
  
Danni stood up and walked over to Jacen's chair and sat down on his lap. She locked her hands behind his head and spoke softly, "You will always be my hero." She noticed Jacen's face moving closer and without even thinking she moved forward quickly to meet it and the two enjoyed a long deep kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin finally grew tired of the party and used the Force to cover his escape from the mess hall. When he was finally free of the celebration he dropped the mask he had been wearing and rushed to find his parents. They had been at the welcoming party and Leia had been waving frantically when Anakin stepped out, but then the crowd had descended on the two heroes returned. Han and Leia had decided to retreat to their quarters and allow the boys to find them on their own.  
  
They weren't too hard to find. He could sense them nearby with his uncle Luke and his aunt Mara. He felt a flicker and knew that his uncle had sensed him coming, but when there were no other flickers he knew his uncle had kept it to himself, allowing Anakin to surprise his family.  
  
Surprise them he did. He thought his mom was going to die from delight and his dad didn't look much better. Anakin just smiled as he rushed into the room of loved ones. He noticed Jacen wasn't here but thought nothing of it, instead he just enjoyed hugging his family and finally being with them again.  
  
"Wow, Ben's getting big," Anakin observed.  
  
"I might say the same of you," Han said in reply. Han was beaming, positively grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Boy, have I got some stories to tell you," Anakin said, smiling in return.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry," Jacen apologized. "I should have never…" Danni pulled him back into another deep kiss, silencing whatever he had intended to say. 


	15. Tahiri Repays Her Debts

Chapter 15 – Tahiri Repays Her Debts  
  
"The air circled round and round glowing brighter with each revolution. The Vong warriors didn't know what to think and rushed into attack. But before they could reach me they passed out, never realizing I had drained the air from the chamber. Then I dropped the vortex and continued on my way."  
  
"Wow, Anakin, that is amazing," Luke interjected, after listening to Anakin recount his escape. "I think we might be able to use that vortex technique sometime in the future. I would like you to teach it to the rest of the Jedi."  
  
"I would love to teach it to the others," Anakin said. "But first I think I might have something more valuable to teach them."  
  
"Oh? And what might that be," Luke asked, genuinely intrigued.  
  
The door to the room, in which his family sat, opened and a technician entered holding a small creature. "Right on time," Anakin announced as he smiled.  
  
"An ysalamiri," asked Mara.  
  
"Yes," Anakin answered. Then he turned to the technician, "Just set it in the middle of the room."  
  
When the ysalamiri was where he had designated and the technician had left the room Anakin spoke, "Mom, what is the problem with the ysalamiri?"  
  
"They are Force inhibitors," his mother said, cringing under the influence of the Force dampening field the ysalamiri produced.  
  
"Exactly," Anakin said with a smile.  
  
"We already know this," Mara said impatiently.  
  
"Yes, but did you know this," Anakin asked. With almost no effort at all Anakin focused on the ysalamiri and much to the surprise of everyone in the room the ysalamiri began to levitate and move about the room.  
  
Luke was not an easy person to surprise, in fact he had only be surprised a few times in his life, and only once in recent years. But this was beyond any level of shocking he had ever seen. "How did you…did you just… but how?"  
  
Anakin grinned a self-satisfied smile, "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you about."  
  
* * *  
  
Tenel Ka wanted to cry, but her strong warrior instinct helped her hide her emotions. Jacen had hurt her. She wanted to kiss him in his room, but he hadn't even noticed her attempt and instead walked out on her.  
  
Then he ran off to Danni and kissed her. Jacen hadn't told her, but he had told someone else and the whole base, being as small as it was, knew within a few minutes. At first she refused to believe the stories and dismissed them as just rumors. But when she saw Jacen being his chipper self and the satisfied smirk he wore as he walked around she knew the rumors were true.  
  
The smile was bad enough but then he had started whistling. Oh Force, the whistling. It was horrible, like pouring salt on an open wound. When he had approached her in the mess hall for a midnight snack she excused herself and locked herself in her bedroom. She had hoped to block out the incessant whistling but it played over and over in her head.  
  
She tried to cover her ears, but, having only one arm, she found this task to be most impossible.  
  
* * *  
  
Jacen paraded around the Jedi base, as pompous as ever. Jacen wasn't normally one to be jealous or self centered but he was feeling different lately. He shrugged it off as himself just being happy to have found a girl he could share his time with.  
  
He whistled as he walked down the halls. He had no destination in mind but he just couldn't sit still. It wasn't the first time Jacen had been in love, but it was the first time his love had been reciprocated, and he was feeling on top of the galaxy.  
  
Danni's image floated in his head and he smiled as he continued walking and thinking about her. She was truly quite beautiful. She had a perfect form and a great personality. She was smart, funny, and beautiful, in short, she was everything he could ask for.  
  
Being in such a deep meditation he was not exactly watching where he was going and he nearly plowed right into the very woman he was thinking of.  
  
"Oh, hi Danni," he said with a smile.  
  
"Jacen," Danni looked concerned, "we need to talk."  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin was deep into the explanation of the Vigor when the door to the room opened and Tahiri walked in. Anakin stopped speaking mid-sentence and stood up as he walked to the door.  
  
"Anakin," Luke called out. "You must finish telling us about this Vigor."  
  
"It can wait," Han said tossing Anakin a wink. "I think my boy has prior commitments."  
  
Luke gave in with a sigh and watched as Anakin left the room with Tahiri, neither saying a word.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as the door turned Anakin let out a yelp of pain as Tahiri slapped him across the face.  
  
"I guess I deserved that," Anakin said, rubbing his face.  
  
"You guessed right." Tahiri was hurt and it showed in her face.  
  
Tahiri warmed up quickly, "I never could stay mad at you. Do you think that will be my downfall?"  
  
"Maybe," Anakin said. Now he was rubbing his shoulder; Tahiri had just slugged him. "Hey if you keep that up you'll only be helping the Vong."  
  
"Yuuzhan Vong," Tahiri corrected without thinking.  
  
"Yuuzhan Vong," Anakin agreed.  
  
They had started walking down the hall after she slapped Anakin and Tahiri stopped abruptly at an unassuming door. "Here we are," she announced.  
  
"And where is that," Anakin asked. Tahiri slugged his other shoulder.  
  
"My room silly," she said shaking her head.  
  
"Good we really need to talk," Anakin said with dead seriousness.  
  
"Talk? Yeah, sure," Tahiri scoffed. She opened the door and pulled Anakin in by his collar, closing the door behind him.  
  
"It's pretty dark in here," Anakin said. "Lights." The lights came on with Anakin's command.  
  
"Belay that," Tahiri said as she slugged Anakin again.  
  
"Why do you want it so dark," Anakin asked as the lights dimmed once again.  
  
Tahiri let go of Anakin's collar and stood akimbo as she just stared at Anakin. "You have no talent for romance, do you?"  
  
"Oh," Anakin said as he finally caught Tahiri's plan. She stared at him with raised eyebrows, nodding until she made sure he got the idea. "Ok, I understand now."  
  
Tahiri just sighed, "You are hopeless Anakin." Shaking her head she added, "You mind telling me why I like you so much?"  
  
When Anakin began to answer she raised her index finger to his lips, "Don't answer, it's a rhetorical question, dummy."  
  
She stared at her finger as she pulled it away from her lips, "You know I owe you something, and I have every intention of repaying my debts."  
  
"Tahiri, you don't owe me anything."  
  
"Shut up! Yes, I do," Tahiri said as she struggled to be calm.  
  
"What could you possibly owe me?"  
  
"Remember at Myrkr? You wanted to kiss me but I wouldn't let you? I said you had to come back for it?"  
  
"Oh," Anakin smiled with realization. "I think I know where this is going."  
  
"Good," Tahiri said with a hopeful smile.  
  
Anakin began to lean forward slowly, but Tahiri moved with lightning speed and made contact for their first, but definitely not last, long passionate kiss of the night.  
  
* * *  
  
"How do we know it is really him," a skeptical Jedi asked. "He has presented no proof as of yet and we have done no tests."  
  
"I agree, how do we know this is not some elaborate trap the Vong are setting," another Jedi asked.  
  
Kyp could sense the distrust and fear even without the Force. These Jedi were truly scared. They had all seen Anakin's body burned and, even for Kyp, it was hard to believe that Anakin was truly back.  
  
"Listen," Kyp began. "We have to give him a chance. Hear him out and do whatever tests you need, but try not to alienate him. After all, Anakin is still one of our greatest friends."  
  
The crowd agreed to give Anakin a chance to prove himself, but he was unsure of how long they would wait. He knew they could not be kept waiting forever, they were ever so close to the breaking point.  
  
Kyp tried to read the emotions of the crowd again. Most of the Jedi had calmed down considerably, but there were still some with great reservations. As he reached out even further he felt something odd.  
  
Somewhere in the distance he could feel anger, jealousy, and a desire for revenge. Before he could figure out who it was the connection was severed. Kyp was concerned; this Jedi might try to turn the others against Anakin and Jacen. No one was totally convinced of their authenticity which made for a very volatile situation. 


	16. Unrequited Love

Chapter 16 – Unrequited Love  
  
Jacen was confused, as he usually felt after dealing with any woman. Danni had called him into her quarters when she had spotted him whistling. She made as if she had something to say, but she kicked him out again before saying anything.  
  
Jacen had returned to his roaming the halls of the Jedi's secret base, but he no longer whistled. He had visited his parents after his first meeting with Danni. It was nice to see his family again and it had been a tearful reunion but that was playing at the back of his mind right now. Danni was being weird around him ever since they kissed.  
  
It had been two days since they kissed and now, as he lay in his bed staring at his ceiling, he wondered if it hadn't been just a one time thing, meant only to reassure him and his self-esteem.  
  
"Women," Jacen muttered with a sigh.  
  
The lights were dim and shadows played over everything in his room. Jacen closed his eyes and calmed himself into a deep meditation. His hands interlaced over his stomach he felt each deep breath as he slipped deeper and deeper into his trance. Just as he was about to leave consciousness his door chirped.  
  
Jacen sighed to stifle a curse he had been prepared to unleash on whomever was on the other side of that door. When he opened the door he was less than happy to see his younger brother, Anakin, had disturbed him, once again.  
  
Anakin smiled at Jacen, oblivious to Jacen's contempt for Anakin's decidedly happy attitude. "May I help you," Jacen asked.  
  
"No," Anakin smiled.  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"Mom and Dad want you to join us all for dinner," Anakin said. When he noticed Jacen preparing an excuse he quickly added, "I do believe Danni will be there."  
  
Jacen's eyes brightened. "Give me five minutes to get ready, and I'll be right there."  
  
"Thought so," Anakin said. He flashed Jacen another quick smile as he turned down the hall to rejoin the family. This time Jacen returned the smile as his door closed.  
  
* * *  
  
Anakin was making his way back to the private dinner in his parent's quarters when something grabbed him and pulled him against the wall. Two hands covered his eyes as he struggled to break free. He stopped trying to free himself when he realized it was only a game.  
  
"Tahiri," he asked.  
  
"Got it," Tahiri exclaimed as she removed her hands from his eyes and spun him around. When he completed the revolution she leaned forward and teased him with a quick peck.  
  
"Why aren't you waiting with everyone else?"  
  
"I was waiting, but I decided to have a little dessert before dinner."  
  
"Now Tahiri," Anakin admonished. "You know you shouldn't have a snack before dinner. You'll ruin your appetite."  
  
Tahiri hit her head with her open hand and shook her head. "You are so clueless." Then she leaned forward and kissed him.  
  
"Ohhhh. Now I see." Anakin leaned forward to kiss her again, but she raised her finger to his lips to stop him.  
  
"No, I think you were right. No dessert until after dinner." She grabbed his arm and led him down the hall back to his parent's quarters.  
  
* * *  
  
Everyone was already seated when Jacen arrived. He scanned the room and found the one empty seat next to Danni. He flashed her a smile, which she returned as he approached the seat. Things were looking good.  
  
Dinner was mostly uneventful and Jacen didn't remember much of it. Physically he was seated at the table in his parent's quarters, surrounded by friends and family, but mentally he was a million light years away. He was daydreaming about Danni, occasionally drifting back into reality to ask her a question or answer one of her questions.  
  
Once again he was drifting away as he felt something on his hand and he was quickly pulled back into reality. Danni had reached under the table and put her hand on his. Jacen scooted his chair a little closer to hers, imperceptible to his parents and she did the same.  
  
Jacen hadn't said anything to implicate himself but the smile he wore told Anakin everything he needed to know. Anakin sent the realization to Tahiri through their own connection of hands and soon she saw it too. Jacen really liked Danni, and Danni seemed to at least be interested in Jacen as well. Anakin was happy for his older brother.  
  
Jacen was back in the room again, but he may as well have been a million light years away because everything going on in the room no longer mattered to him. He was focused entirely on Danni. He moved his hand a little and interlaced his fingers with hers. She sent a reaffirming squeeze through the grip, letting him know it was okay.  
  
The two held hands for the rest of the dinner, neither caring how sweaty their palms were getting. The closeness they shared was like magic to Jacen. All doubts he may have had about her intentions were erased and he was left feeling a natural high. He was on a plane that no glit-biter could ever reach.  
  
* * *  
  
After Jacen and Danni had finished eating they excused themselves and Jacen offered to walk Danni back to her room. Things felt weird though as they walked down the halls to her quarters. Every time Jacen tried to put his arm around her she would jokingly push him away. Jacen was back to being confused.  
  
On the way back Danni would stop and talk to every person she knew that passed by. It was a walk that should have taken fifteen minutes but instead lasted thirty. Jacen was unsure of whether she was trying to make it last longer or if she was just trying to ditch him.  
  
When they did finally get to her quarters the farewell was fast. Jacen leaned forward to kiss her goodnight but stopped short when she put out her right hand to shake his. Jacen stared at it for a second before taking it and shaking her hand. She quickly entered the room and closed the door just as fast.  
  
Jacen was more confused than ever. Just as he was turning to walk away he decided he'd had enough of the confusion and he spun around to face her door before pushing the button that would make the chirping noise in her quarters.  
  
When she opened the door she seemed less than happy. "What's going on," Jacen asked.  
  
"Come inside."  
  
When the door was firmly closed behind them and the locking mechanisms had engaged, Danni led Jacen to one of the bantha hide seats they had sat in before.  
  
"What's wrong Jacen?"  
  
Jacen hadn't realized it but his emotions were showing and he made sure to hide them quickly. "I'm confused," Jacen finally said after contemplating how to start.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Us." Jacen paused as he gained the courage to continue, fearing what he might hear. "Sometimes you really seem interested in me and other times you just push me away."  
  
"Yeah," Danni said unwilling to look at Jacen while he spoke.  
  
"So which is it? Do you like me or not," Jacen demanded.  
  
"As a friend? Or more than a friend?"  
  
Jacen did not like the implication of that question and almost didn't answer it. Reluctantly he said, "More than friends."  
  
Danni still wasn't looking him in the eye and Jacen knew the answer before she even spoke it. "No, not more than friends."  
  
Jacen had braced himself for the emotional pain that he knew was coming but no amount of preparation could have softened the blow. In one swift strike he felt as if he had the wind knocked out of him and his heart ripped from his chest. He leaned forward in his seat, almost doubled over and stared at the small table in front of him. He could see his heart, recently ripped from his chest, still pulsating as it sat on the table.  
  
Danni stood on top of the table and picked his heart up, holding it in front of his face. Her hands were covered in his blood and she smiled the cruelest smile he had ever seen. His heart was still beat in her hands as she laughed. She brought the heart to her mouth and took a bite, spitting the piece she bit off into his face. Then she ripped the rest of his heart in half and threw it at him as he sat recoiling in pain.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
Jacen came out of his fantasy world and felt his chest. His heart was still there but so was the pain. "So what was that at dinner then? I mean, what the Hell was that?"  
  
Danni looked up at him this time as she bit her lower lip. "Well," she began, "Sometimes I just get comfortable around you."  
  
Jacen was dumbfounded unsure of what was happening. In a few moments his whole world had been shattered.  
  
"I can see where I might have been leading you on," she admitted. "I'm sorry, but sometimes I just felt comfortable."  
  
Jacen's demeanor was one of shock and utter heart break. He stammered with his words, "But you… and I… we… we kissed! What was that?"  
  
"Jacen, I told you. Sometimes, I just get comfortable with you."  
  
Jacen had heard about as much as he could handle and he got up without saying a word and made for her door. She kept apologizing to him as he left but he was in no mood for apologies. He left her room, his face set in stone. He could feel the anger inside him and he didn't try to fight it.  
  
* * *  
  
Jacen sat on his bed staring at his ceiling, once again. But this time he was wallowing in self-pity and anger. He could feel the anger pulsating across his body like waves in a sea lapping against a pier. He had made up his mind and nothing could change it. Nothing.  
  
His door slid open without his permission and Tenel Ka stepped in. Without saying a word she lay down beside him. She wrapped his arm around herself and comforted him by rubbing his stomach. The two of them lay there silently, never speaking a word. Jacen openly accepted the solace Tenel Ka offered him and he even rubbed her side as a thankful gesture.  
  
Tenel Ka enjoyed the intimate closeness she was sharing with Jacen, her best friend. She hoped that one day this would be more than a random event. Maybe one day Jacen would recognize her love for him and return it. 


	17. Debriefed

Chapter 17 – Debriefed  
  
Anakin was a little nervous at the tests that lie before him. He hid his apprehension well as he looked down the long table in front of him. Luke had assembled a makeshift council of Jedi. The council included those that knew Anakin best and those that were the most skeptical in his return.  
  
Each of the Jedi had been allowed to come up with their own tests for Anakin to sate their doubts. The first set of tests had been set before Anakin and he looked to his uncle Luke to signal his readiness.  
  
When Luke saw that Anakin was ready he stood up and raised his hands to silence the quiet conversations the council members were having. "I believe we are ready to begin the tests," Luke said. Luke nodded to Anakin and he began the first test.  
  
The first test was one chosen by Kyp and was quite easy. Anakin was to stand twenty meters away from Kyp wearing a helmet with the blast shield down. Then he would propel heavy metallic balls at Anakin. Anakin's task was to intercept these balls before they hit him and put them into an orbit around him. It would have meant certain death for a non-Jedi, but for a Jedi as powerful as Anakin it was a walk in the park.  
  
One by one Anakin passed all the tests before him and the doubt in the room lessened with each success. One Jedi however, Kryndr still refused to believe it was actually Anakin. When it was Kryndr's turn to test Anakin and his abilities he stood up and walked over to Anakin.  
  
Kryndr was one of Luke's best swordsmen ever. He rivaled the Jedi master himself and came close to beating Anakin on occasion. "For my test I wish to duel you in a light saber battle. I have dueled with the real Anakin on many occasions and I will know if you are who you say you are by your fighting technique alone."  
  
Anakin looked to Luke for approval and when the master gave it Anakin summoned his light saber from the table. Before having it arrive in his hand he had it loop around Kryndr.  
  
"Well, by your cockiness you appear to be the real Anakin," Kryndr scoffed.  
  
With that said Kryndr ignited his light saber and began his attack. Anakin's light saber remained off as Kryndry charged. He swung high with a cut to decapitate Anakin. Horror filled his eyes as Anakin's light saber remained off. Anakin cocked his head to the side a split second before he would have lost his head and ignited his light saber.  
  
He batter Kryndr's blade wide to the side and grabbed his free hand. He turned off his own light saber and pulled Kryndr forward as he fell onto the ground. Somersaulting backwards he used his momentum coupled with the Force to catapult his opponent into the nearby wall.  
  
Kryndr flipped mid air and hit the wall flat on his back with his body upside down. He slid off the wall and hit his head on the floor. He shook off the pain and charged again. He feigned an attack at Anakin's legs but when Anakin went to block low he switched off his blade. Anakin's attack swung into nothingness and, uninterrupted, Anakin's body continued to turn with the momentum of his block.  
  
Kryndr dropped to the floor and used a sweeping kick to take Anakin down. Re-igniting his blade he knocked Anakin's aside and stood on top of Anakin with his silver blade at Anakin's throat. Anakin had been clearly defeated. Kryndr might have been a good swordsmen but he had never been good enough to beat Anakin. Just when everyone began to doubt Anakin again, he proved himself.  
  
Anakin disappeared, much to the surprise of everyone, especially Kryndr. He scanned the room quickly but he wasn't fast enough. Anakin drop kicked him and sent him flying. Now it was Anakin's turn to tower over his opponent in victory.  
  
Kryndr had the biggest grin on his face. "I don't know how you did it, but I believe it is you, my friend."  
  
Anakin smiled back, "I'm glad you are still my friend."  
  
Everyone was still confused as to how Anakin had pulled off his trick. Luke was the one to ask, "Anakin, if you don't mind my asking, how did you do that?"  
  
"Quite easily. After I threw him into the wall I shut off my presence in the Force. I went completely into the Vigor and projected an image of myself. Then I just sat back and watched." Anakin looked over to his friend. "If I had actually been there you would have had me, Kryndr."  
  
Kryndr smiled, proud of the praise.  
  
"Then, when he thought he had me, I dropped the charade and appeared from behind him. He couldn't sense me because I didn't exist in the Force, I was completely in the Vigor."  
  
"What is this Vigor you speak of," Kyp asked completely perplexed.  
  
"Well," Luke began, "if this testing is over I believe we can begin the debriefing."  
  
Luke scanned for objections, finding none he motioned for Anakin to take a seat at the end of the table to tell his story.  
  
"Ok this is hard to explain. Remember my lambent? Through the lambent I could sense the Vong to some degree." The Jedi all nodded in agreement. "Well, right before I 'died' I opened myself fully to the Force and I discovered the Vigor."  
  
"The Force is not the ultimate and underlying power of the Universe." Some of the Jedi scoffed at this, but they let Anakin continue before they would decide he was completely insane. "There is a higher power. I have no name for it yet but it is like a tree. The tree has many branches, one of them being the Force. The Vigor is another branch, the branch in which the Vong exist. We are all capable of reaching this branch we just need to unlock the gates that keep us in the Force. For me the key was the lambent. For my brother, Jacen, Vergere was the key."  
  
Jacen was seated beside Luke. Jacen had passed his tests as well and had already been debriefed. The Jedi had been more skeptical of Anakin because they had burned his body, or so they thought. But with Jacen they were never quite sure he had died, and they were more willing to believe he was who he said he was.  
  
"Do you believe you can teach the other Jedi to touch this Vigor," Kyp asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. But it will not be easy. I have been working with Tahiri for the past few days trying to help her connect with it but we have had no success as of yet."  
  
"Maybe, you should work with a more powerful Jedi first," Luke offered. "If you worked with Kyp or myself you might be able to find an easy technique that could be taught to the younger Jedi."  
  
"I was just about to suggest that," Kyp said. "Great minds think alike, I always say."  
  
That got a laugh from everyone in the room, especially from Luke. Anakin was glad to see his uncle laughing. He knew things had been tough during his absence and he was sure he would learn more about the difficulties and hardships endured in his absence.  
  
* * *  
  
The debriefing went on for hours as Anakin recounted his tale and told of his escape from the worldship. The Jedi seemed quite interested in his description of the vortex trick he had developed. After some prompting from the other Jedi, Anakin agreed to demonstrate.  
  
Anakin made sure he was clear and far enough from everyone else, then he started. Luke and the other Jedi watched on as the air around Anakin begun to rotate. Anakin's hair was sucked up into the vortex he was creating. The Jedi had to dull their senses in the Force because Anakin's shone so bright he was blinding them to the Force. The wind picked up speed and Anakin's clothes were tossed around.  
  
Slowly the temperature of the room began to rise and the Jedi couldn't see Anakin anymore. He was hidden behind the outer layer of air which began to glow a bright yellow. It was quite an impressive show of Jedi power. When the air was rotating fast enough Anakin stopped accelerating it and used the Force to blast a wave of air from the bottom of the vortex. The air rushed to the Jedi and the blast pushed them all back in their seats. No harm was done, besides a few hairstyles messed up.  
  
When Anakin called off the vortex the council clapped for him, even Jacen managed to join in, apparently no longer jealous of Anakin receiving all the recognition. Anakin could still sense some doubt and apprehension among the members of the council but it had been greatly abated.  
  
Luke stood up and glanced to his left and right taking in every member of the council. His eyes settled on Anakin as he spoke, "Will you excuse us Anakin? We have much to debate and talk about before we can vote on your authenticity."  
  
"Sure thing," Anakin smiled. "I think Tahiri is waiting for me anyway."  
  
"Well then we won't keep you any longer. You are free to go."  
  
Anakin stood in front of his seat and bowed to the council before making his way to the door. When Anakin had left Luke sat down and once again looked at all the members of the council. "Please, feel free to begin the debates."  
  
Kryndr, previously a staunch opponent to Anakin, spoke first. "I, for one, believe it truly is Anakin."  
  
"As do I," Kyp added.  
  
But Luke could feel not all the Jedi felt the same way. This was going to be a long meeting. He had no doubt they would decide Anakin was who he claimed to be, but the arguments would be heated and long before any vote was taken. 


	18. A Conversation with the Master

Chapter 18 - A Conversation with the Master  
  
It was late when Anakin returned to his room that night. The trials had been long and tiresome and he was somewhat disappointed in the Jedi. Couldn't they sense it was him? That made him wonder, maybe he was a clone. If he were a clone would he know it? Probably not; he would feel like he had always felt.  
  
Maybe the Jedi had all sensed something in him, something that was different. Maybe he was some ultimate Vong weapon meant to destroy the Jedi. He tossed that idea aside quickly. There was no way he could be what he was contemplating. He knew who he was and he was willing to stake his life on it, as were some of the other Jedi, namely Master Luke and Kyp.  
  
Anakin yawned as he secured his door and looked at the clock on his nightstand. Dessert had lasted much longer than he had expected and it was much later than he had figured. He began unbuttoning his shirt and stared at his bed, which looked very inviting. It took all his strength to resist flopping on the bed and falling asleep in his clothes. Usually a Jedi technique would have solved his sleepiness, but he figured it was good for him to feel tired, it would make his sleep that much more rewarding.  
  
He began cursing his shirt as the buttons became harder and harder to undo. Being one of the last things standing between him and his bed he fumbled harder and faster, cursing them even more. Eventually, the last button was undone and, his shirt off, he threw it towards the laundry chute. It went wide, landing on his desk, but he no longer cared about the shirt.  
  
"Sithspit," he swore as his fingers tried with repeated failures to unlatch the buckle holding his pants up. Anakin was tempted to call on the Force to help him, but Mara had long ago taught him to use the Force only as necessary. His frustration was rising and so was his anger.  
  
Anakin couldn't believe that a belt buckle would be his path to the Dark Side. He could feel the darkness calling him. Anakin gave up on the belt and broke down laughing. This late at night everything was funny, especially when one was being tempted to become a Sith lord over a belt buckle. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so hard as he stood back up.  
  
More awake now, Anakin had little trouble unlatching his belt and removing his pants. Once again he tossed these towards the laundry chute, and once again he went wide. This time his pants ended up on the large sitting chair.   
  
Anakin, standing only in his boxers, looked over to the pajamas that had been set out for him. They seemed eternally far away, he was obviously sleepy again. His bed seemed so much closer and he decided he'd had enough and he went for it. The covers already pulled back he took two steps and leapt into the air. He spun his body in the air and landed gently on his bed. He was asleep just as he pulled the covers up to his chest.  
  
***  
  
Dessert. All Anakin could think of was dessert. Tahiri was running to him with a bowl of ice cream, rushing to feed him.  
  
A voice echoed, "Be mindful of the present."  
  
Anakin ignored it, focusing on the dessert Tahiri was bringing him.  
  
"Much have you still to do. Save you for this, we did not."  
  
***  
  
Anakin awoke, still very tired, and when he looked at his clock he saw why. He had only been asleep for a few seconds. His eyes sagged and his mouth drooped. Wiping his mouth, for the little drool that was there, he squinted his eyes against the light all around him. In his rush to go to bed he had left the lights on. They would have turned off automatically, but not for another four and a half minutes.  
  
"Speak to your master you will. Convey our message you must." It was the same echoed voice as before. Anakin called on the Force, suddenly he was no longer tired and he ran over to his desk and sitting chair and put his clothing back on. With a little effort he sent his uncle a message so he would be expecting Anakin when he arrived.  
  
***  
  
The door to the Jedi master's room opened as Anakin was arriving, and Luke was standing in the doorway. Anakin stopped short and forced his best lopsided smile, looking a little worse for the wear. His shirt was hardly proper and his pants were all wrong, but Luke knew there was some important reason for Anakin to be here at this Force-forsaken hour.  
  
"What is it Anakin?"  
  
"We have to talk," Anakin said in a whispered tone.  
  
"Ok, but not here. Ben and Mara are asleep. I made some caf, let me go get two cups and then we can go to one of the smaller meeting rooms and discuss whatever it is we need to discuss." Luke left to get the caf and Anakin waited outside running ideas of what to say through his head. When Luke returned he had two cups of caf and offered one to Anakin, which he took.  
  
"Uncle, how will the council decide," Anakin asked as they began walking down the labyrinthine halls.  
  
"Uncertain is the future, always changing." Luke could tell Anakin wasn't satisfied. "But I'm sure you weren't asking for a vision on the future. Anakin, I, for one, believe you are who you say you are. If the rest of the council can realize that then I see no reason why they would not vote in your favor. Remember, Anakin, politics do not enter into our council. That is one of the benefits of being separate from the government."  
  
Anakin and Luke walked in silence the remainder of the trip and the silence continued until Anakin had found a seat in the meeting room and Luke had locked the door.  
  
"I wasn't completely honest," Anakin admitted.  
  
"About what," Luke asked, concern betrayed on his face.  
  
"When you debriefed me, I left out an important part of the story, but it is something I can only tell you." Anakin looked neither ashamed nor foreboding. Luke took a deep breath, realizing that it would be unexpected information, but not bad.  
  
"Ok what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"I did die, Uncle Luke." Anakin looked frightened and sad. "But they sent me back."  
  
"What? Who sent you back?"  
  
"Yoda and Obi-Wan. I saw them in the afterworld. They told me it wasn't my time and that I had to return to my body. They gave me the option to stay there with them, but told me I was still needed down here. So I came back."  
  
"You spoke to Yoda and Obi-Wan? Are you serious? Did they have anything to tell me? I haven't spoken to them in years." Luke was getting wound up and was forced to use a calming technique.  
  
Anakin took a sip of his caf and let it warm his body before continuing. "They told me that my connection to the Vigor is the key to defeating the Vong. I was sent back to teach the Jedi to use the Vigor as I do."  
  
"That makes sense," Luke admitted.  
  
"They also told me something else. They told me that you still have much to learn. They said that the Vong are the ones attacking offensively and as long as they are in our galaxy threatening our people we can never attack them offensively, all attacks our will be defensive."  
  
Luke let this soak in. "I agree to a certain point, Anakin. I have recently been shifting to a more aggressive defense, but I'm not sure I can agree that all attacks will be defensive now. Are you certain this is exactly what they told you?"  
  
"Ask us yourself, you should," boomed a strangely familiar voice.  
  
Luke searched the room but could find no source.  
  
"Open your heart, Luke. You know it to be true." There was another familiar voice.  
  
Luke was afraid to admit it but he knew he must. "Master Yoda? Ben? Ben Kenobi, is that you?"  
  
"Yes, Luke," Ben responded.   
  
"Why can't I see you? It's been so many years."  
  
"Yes, Luke, but we are not really there right now. We are just communicating across the great divide. This will be the only time, in the foreseeable future, that we will be able to contact you and it will be brief. You must strike the Vong. You must cripple them. You must turn them about their destructive path. Any action you take now will be defensive, they have made their hostile intentions known."  
  
"In the right, are you," Yoda spoke.  
  
"Be mindful of the Dark Side, but not at the expense of what is right. You cannot fear darkness for doing what is right. If your heart is good, your intentions pure and your cause just you will always be of the light side."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Their presences seemed to be leaving and Luke shouted out, "Don't leave me again, please. I need your guidance."  
  
"Need us you do not. Watched you we have, and good you have done. Watch you we will, always." With that the voices were gone and Luke had to imagine he would never speak to them again.  
  
He hung his head and whispered, "May the Force be with you."  
  
Vaguely remembering he wasn't alone Luke looked up and erased his emotions. "Sorry about that," he apologized.  
  
"You don't need to apologize," Anakin said. "I was quite taken aback when I first met them, and I never knew them."  
  
Luke nodded his agreement. Luke had complete control over his feelings again and looked as normal as ever. "Well," he said as he popped up. "I shall have the council convene this after noon to hold a vote on your status."  
  
"This afternoon," Anakin asked. Then, looking at his chrono, realized it was almost time for breakfast. Time flies when you're chatting with the dead, Anakin thought.  
  
"I want you cleared as soon as possible. We need you to start training the Jedi."  
  
Anakin stood up and gestured his acceptance and respect for Luke, then flashed his uncle a smile before exiting the room in search of his nice, warm, inviting bed. 


	19. A Hero Reborn

Chapter 19 - A Hero Reborn  
  
A powerful Yuuzhan Vong warrior emerged from the dark recesses of the room. Shadows covered his face like a dark shroud. Slowly he crept toward his prey, the young Jedi Knight Anakin Solo. He sneered at the sleeping boy unworthy of the death he was about to receive.  
  
He praised Yun Yummka, through hushed whisper, for allowing him to spearhead such an important mission for the Yuuzhan Vong. He raised his arms and amphistaff as he finished the prayer and allowed himself one last condescending smile. Swiftly he brought the amphistaff down with bone crushing force.  
  
But the staff never made it to Anakin's body. He had anticipated the strike and ignited his saber at the last second to block the stroke. Caught off guard the warrior stared at Anakin, who had no trouble cutting off the warrior's hand and eliminating the threat from the amphistaff.  
  
"How did you get into the base?"  
  
The warrior remained silent. Anakin sliced off his other arm to offer the warrior an incentive to answer.  
  
Again he asked, "How did you get into the base?" Again, no response. This time Anakin removed a leg. When he asked again there was still no response.  
  
Anakin took a stroll around the warrior prostrate before him. He brought the end of the light saber blade to the warrior's eye. "I will ask you one more time, then you will slowly die. How did you get into the base?" Again the warrior refused to answer.  
  
"Have it your way." Anakin slowly pushed his amethyst light saber into the Vong warrior's eye socket. The aqueous and vitreous humor inside bubbled and oozed out of the socket forming a puddle on the floor as the warrior screamed in pure agony. Anakin absorbed the pain and used it to push himself on. The blade went deeper and deeper, moving one millimeter at a time.   
  
The warrior was speaking now, but incoherently, and Anakin doubted it was anything he was interested in hearing, most likely only swears directed himself. Anakin paused and asked again, "This is the last time I ask, then you die. How did you get into the base?" No response. Anakin shrugged as he pushed his blade the rest of the way into the brain cavity.  
  
As the blade pierced the cranial bone he heard a chirp. What was that, he thought. He pulled the blade out slightly then pushed it back in. Chirp. What was going on? The warrior was already dead, what could be making this noise? He pulled the blade out and push it back in. Chirp.  
  
***  
  
Chirp.  
  
Anakin was awake now. He realized he had been sweating in his sleep and when he went to wipe his chest he saw that his light saber was in his hand and he held it in a death grip.  
  
Chirp.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," he called out to whoever was on the other side of that door. The door signal had woken him, the noise entering his dream and confusing him first.   
  
Anakin was frightened by his dream. Not only had he tortured the Vong warrior, but he had enjoyed it and even fed off the pain he caused. Anakin was quite thankful for the interruption, then he looked at his clock and begun to think differently.  
  
Four hours. Only four hours of sleep. What did his family and friends have against him and sleep anyway? Groggily, still slightly asleep, he grabbed the nearest tunic and pants and hurriedly put them on.  
  
Stumbling over to the door he fumbled with the wall until he found the door release button and opened the door. Just as the door was opening he could see Tahiri about to press the signal button again. With one hand he reached out to stop her, the other he used to rub his eyes. "I heard you the first twenty times Tahiri."  
  
"But I never signaled your door," Tahiri said in confusion. "I walked up to your door and was about to signal it when your door opened and you were standing right there."  
  
"Someone was signaling my door," Anakin said looking up and down the hall. "Did you see anyone leaving when you came up?"  
  
"No," Tahiri said. "These halls have been empty for awhile."  
  
"Weird," Anakin said, checking up and down the hall one last time. "Anyway, what can I do you for?"  
  
"Well I know you and Master Skywalker had a conversation last night, that's why we all tried to let you sleep in."  
  
"Hmm. Nice try."  
  
Glaring at him from the corner of her eye she said, "I'm going to let that pass as the lack of sleep speaking. Anyway, he wouldn't tell anyone what you talked about but he told me to wake you up."  
  
"Okay, I'm up. Now what?"  
  
"Master Skywalker believes it is time to announce to the Republic Remnant that you are alive. He is hoping to bolster their spirits and renew their faith."   
  
"How can he do that? The council hasn't decided on my authenticity yet." Anakin tried to look nonchalant but his emotions shone through to Tahiri and she could easily see he was perplexed.  
  
She smiled at him saying, "That is the other thing I wanted to tell you. Anakin, the council voted this morning."  
  
Anakin was on edge, no longer hiding his emotions. "Well how did they vote?"  
  
"They voted unanimously, that you are the real deal Anakin." Anakin was ecstatic as he grabbed Tahiri in a fierce hug and jumped up and down with her in the hallway.  
  
Quickly stopping he straightened himself and coughed to cover his outburst. "So, when does Master Skywalker wish to see me?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Tahiri chuckled. Same old Anakin, always getting worked up and pretending it never happened.  
  
"Tell him I just need to hop in the sonic shower and find some clean clothes and I'll be right there."   
  
Anakin was already busily rushing about his room when Tahiri made her smart ass remark, "So should I tell him to postpone until tomorrow?"  
  
Anakin stopped what he was doing to point a finger at her and say, "Not funny." Then returned to his bustling adding, "I'll be fast," as she started down the hallway and the door began closing. The last she saw of him, before the door closed, he was holding up two shirts and staring in a mirror. She used her fist to cover her mouth as she chuckled all the way down the hall.  
  
***  
  
"The war has been long and deadly," Luke was saying to the holocams and small audience before him. This would eventually be rebroadcast all across the holonet so even the Jedi Master had some slight feelings of nervousness. While the Vong had tried their hardest to cripple the holonet and all other forms of communication they had failed with the holonet.  
  
The network was to widespread and far reaching. No matter how many transceivers and amplifiers they destroyed the broadcasts would still travel well because most people were still connected in someway or another.  
  
"The war has not been easy on any of us. No matter rich or poor, strong or weak, brave or coward, we have all suffered under the invasion of this galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong. We have all seen loved ones die; friends, family and neighbors. But they have spread themselves too thin and we will take back what is ours. A new slogan has been running around the rebel sects and I sanction it adoption by all: Don't Tread on Me! The have walked all over us like a welcome-mat long enough, they are no longer welcome and we will sweep the rug out from under them."  
  
"I am, in part, broadcasting to let everyone know that the Jedi are taking a much more aggressive stance now. Some say, 'Too little too late.' I know we have been blamed for many things, but hopefully we will only be blamed for one more thing. Hopefully, we will be blamed for removing a cancer that we all know as the Vong from this galaxy. Remember, it is never too late and though it is little it will be enough."  
  
Anakin was in awe as he watched his uncle speak. He knew his uncle had been a symbol of the rebellion against the Empire, but now he saw why. Luke was an eloquent speaker able to appease everybody with his words that promised action.  
  
"But this is not the only reason I wanted to come and broadcast to you today." Luke paused and was much quieter when he resumed. "I'm sure you all remember the tragic loss of Anakin Solo, it is still very fresh in my mind. I know many of you felt hopeless and lost on that day, I for one did."  
  
Anakin was at a loss for what to think after hearing such praise.  
  
"Hopefully, today I will be able to return some of the hope and renew your reasons for fighting, because today I announce to you that Anakin Solo, is Alive!" Luke paused for the applause he expected the revelation to get and motioned to Anakin, off camera, to stand beside Luke so that everyone watching could see him.  
  
Anakin entered the recording area and assumed a submissive spot next to his uncle. Unsure what to do he just waved at the holo cam. Luke praised him for a few minutes then allowed Anakin to step off camera again while Luke continued his speech. Anakin stayed to watch the rest of his uncle's speech before leaving the holo recording room.  
  
***  
  
Tahiri caught up with him later. "You were wonderful today," she praised him as she offered a him a quick peck on his cheek.  
  
He looked at her oddly, "I didn't do anything," he claimed. "I just stood there, wave quickly, and exited stage left."  
  
"Yes and it was perfect," again with the kissing of the cheek. "While the people may love you, sometimes you come off as arrogant and cocky."  
  
Anakin looked shocked, "What?"  
  
"Oh don't pretend," she scolded. "You know very well how cock you are."  
  
"Well, maybe, but just a little," he admitted.  
  
"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "In any case, you came off as a hero today."  
  
"Oh please," Anakin dismissed.  
  
"No really," Tahiri continued. "You were calm and reserved and not looking for recognition; everything that makes up a hero." Then she whispered into his ear, "Plus you looked really good."  
  
"Yeah, maybe you were right. I guess I did come off as modest today. It's just so hard to be modest when you're perfect," Anakin teased.  
  
Tahiri smacked him. "Don't act up like that again or there will be no dessert tonight."  
  
"Okay," Anakin gave in, deciding he really wanted some dessert tonight.  



	20. A Traitor to the Cause

Chapter 20 - A Traitor to the Cause  
  
Tsavong Lah frowned at his still festering arm. Had the capture of Coruscant and the defeat of the New Republic not been enough? He had to believe that the gods were somewhat pleased because his arm had begun to heal, albeit rather slowly.  
  
He had asked for complete isolation for meditation and planning and his crew and priests had respected his wish. Pacing back and forth he glanced back and forth from the floor to the planning table in the middle of the room. On this living table he could see holographic representations of the entire fleet. Instantly, he knew where all his ships were and what their operational status' were.  
  
Since the invasion had begun in earnest he had watched the Yuuzhan Vong power spread on this table. Initially, it had been localized to a few systems in the outer rim. Now, it covered almost the whole known galaxy. In the center was the jewel of the New Republic, Coruscant, which he know held in iron grasp.   
  
Shortly after its defeat Tsavong Lah had set up a main base of operations on the pivotal planet and had moved many of his shapers moved there as well. Tsavong Lah sighed contentedly as he peered out the window to see the new Coruscant he was creating. It would take a long time to erase all signs of the perverse city that had once covered the whole planet but his task would be accomplished.  
  
Tsavong Lah had decided that maybe after the clean up of Coruscant the gods would look down on him in favor. Maybe then they would heal his arm and reward him for all his triumphs.   
  
"Sir," a calm assistant said as he prostrate himself before the warmaster.  
  
"Yes, assistant. What is it?"  
  
"Sir, the Jedi have made an interesting holonet transmission that the High Priest Harrar believes might be of interest to you." The assistant was obviously disgusted at having to mention anything technological the infidels had created.  
  
"Right," Tsavong Lah said leaving the assistant bowed down on the floor; today he had no reason to kill an assistant.  
  
***  
  
Tsavong Lah usually found the holonet broadcasts quite enjoyable. He especially liked the ones where the Republic Remnant tried to bolster moral and spirit.   
  
"Moral? Spirit?" he scoffed. "What a waste of emotion." Anger was the only true way to inspire warriors.  
  
The holonet had been a source of information and even entertainment in the past and Tsavong Lah had opted not to interfere with the network too much. On more than one occasion Tsavong Lah had been found to sit and watch the holonet for amusement after his duty hours. Those who had found him thus had been killed, of course.  
  
Tsavong Lah paused before entering the High Priest's room. He doubted he would like what the Harrar had to show him on the other side of the door. Bracing himself for the worst he stepped in.  
  
"I hear you have something to show me?" Tsavong Lah bellowed as he stepped into the room.  
  
"Yes." Harrar shooed all his assistants and the lower priests out of the room so that only Harrar and the Warmaster remained.  
  
"We have been friends for a long time, have we not?" asked Harrar.  
  
"We have," Tsavong Lah conceded.  
  
"What I am about to show you has only been seen by me, you can trust me on that. It will make you very angry, but you must control your anger. Contain it and then release it later in a focused attack."  
  
"I do not make any promises, but I shall try."   
  
Deciding that was as close to a promise as he would get Harrar replayed the holo file for the Warmaster. It was the usual speech, odd that it was Skywalker this time, but nothing else was out of place yet. Tsavong Lah chuckled to himself when he saw Luke distraught over the death of Anakin. He knew Anakin to be dead. Anakin had died on one of his world ships not long ago.  
  
The scene that played out before his eyes next was unthinkable. Anakin Solo, he who should be dead, came strutting out into the playback field. He even had the audacity to wave, taunting Tsavong Lah into action. Harrar pushed an organic button and the holo began to repeat the scene of Anakin emerging into the field and waving, and it repeated it continuously.  
  
"There is more to Jeedai Skywalker's speech but none of it is of any relevance." Harrar paused for a moment, desperately trying to not become the focal point for the Warmaster's anger.  
  
"He is dead," Tsavong Lah exclaimed. "Nom Anor swore to…"  
  
His mouth opened with realization. "He betrayed me. He kept Anakin alive hoping to shape him. There are only two reasons to do this. One, to have his own private killer allowing him to assume control from Lord Shimrra; or two, he wanted to go around me and hand a shaped Jeedai over to Lord Shimrra. Either way he would betray me."   
  
Tsavong Lah was on the verge of losing his anger. He had been lied to and betrayed. Now he wondered if Nom Anor might not be a factor for the inability of his arm to heal. After all Nom Anor was showing a desire to overthrow the Warmaster, or at least supercede him.  
  
Allowing his anger to get away from him for a second he picked up a yorrick coral box and threw it against the wall, shattering it into thousands of pieces. Harrar looked uncomfortable and had edged away now.   
  
Putting a cap on his anger Tsavong Lah spoke to him, "Harrar, you are a dear friend of mine. I do not hold you to blame, you will not incur my wrath. Nom Anor may not be so lucky, though." Harrar tried to interject but Tsavong Lah continued, "I will, however, try to focus my anger into an attack on the Republic Remnant. I trust you will show this to no one."  
  
Without waiting for a response he left and headed back to his planning and meditation room.  
  
***  
  
He was, once again, back to pacing. He glanced at his table again, and then looked away quickly. This could be very bad. If Anakin were enough of a moral boost and the rebels were once again united the Yuuzhan Vong might be in trouble.   
  
The success so far had been contingent on the people fighting independently and never realizing how spread out the Yuuzhan Vong forces were. Looking back at the table he almost shuddered; they were spread out very thin. One well planned attack could destroy all hopes the Yuuzhan Vong had for victory.  
  
The Warmaster doubted the people of this galaxy realized how fragile the Yuuzhan Vong dominance was at this point and time. But these people had shown they would attack against impossible odds time and time again, and they often succeeded more than they should. One, obviously elaborated, story had been told to him about a small starship taking on and utterly decimating a larger superweapon the size of a small moon. He always laughed at that one. Really, did people take him as a fool?  
  
While he was angry, and very angry at that, the revelation that Anakin was alive was not a total shock to him. It had been when he first learned about it, but he had had time to calm down before seeing the announcement in Harrar's room. Nom Anor would pay for his betrayal, of that he was sure, but Anakin's being alive was only a minor setback.   
  
Nom Anor wasn't the only one with secret plans.  
  
Tsavong Lah knew that if he played his own hand properly not only would the Republic Remnant submit to him but so would the Jeedai.  
  
He hadn't realized how late it was until his special villip began to evert. Already, he asked himself. Slowly the villip began to contort and morph into the face of a Jeedai, a traitor to their cause.   
  
This was the Warmaster's eyes and ears on the Jeedai secret base. It was from this Jeedai that he first learned of Anakin's return, and it was this Jeedai that would be Anakin's undoing. 


	21. A New Mission

Chapter 21 - A New Mission  
  
Anakin was alone with Kyp in a Jedi meditation room. Basically, it was a storage closest that had been converted into a sound proof room. Inside were two seats, occupied by Anakin and Kyp, and two ysalamiri to dampen the Force in the room.  
  
Kyp was not doing so well. Anakin could see him turning pale after being cut off from the Force for two hours. They had been at it for hours with the last break being a little over two hours ago. Anakin didn't see how Kyp could have made no progress in that time, but it was a reality they had to face. He couldn't believe that Master Yoda was wrong, but maybe he had not been one hundred percent in his prediction.  
  
Anakin had tried the technique Vergere had used to teach Jacen, but still there was no success. Kyp was concentrating intently and his face glistened with sweat from the effort. Why couldn't he do this? Kyp was becoming angry with himself. There was still one more idea to try.  
  
As if on cue, the door chirped and Anakin stood up to open it. When he did in strolled a bound and gagged Nen Yim. The guard assigned to her led her to the far wall and sat her down on the floor. He nodded to Anakin, making sure he knew she was his responsibility now, and then he left the room to wait outside.  
  
Kyp had suggested that maybe with a Vong presence it would be easier for him to touch the Vigor. Anakin doubted this but was willing to try anything. Kyp closed his eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the sweet incense that filled the room. In his mind he envisioned a tree. Slowly he saw it form in his head and he could tell he was standing on the Force limb.   
  
He could see the branch for the Vigor but it was far away. He tried to move closer to the trunk but the power was too intense. When he looked back at the limb he decided it didn't look as far away this time. He set himself and jumped, trying to grab the branch in midair. As he flew through the air the branch moved further and further away, denying him access.  
  
Down he fell, farther and farther towards the grass below. Halfway down the grass faded into nothingness and all he could see was a bottomless black pit below him. Still he fell, deeper and deeper, screaming now. Just when he thought he could take no more of the falling he found himself back on the Force branch. Opening his eyes he returned to the room and left almost as quickly as he slumped backwards in the room. He could see Anakin leaning over him but his vision was fleeting as he saw a long dark tunnel form before his eyes, threatening him with unconsciousness.  
  
Anakin had to react quickly, using the Vigor he pushed aside the Force dampening bubble supplied by the ysalamiri and sat Kyp upright. Color began to return to Kyp's face as he renewed his strength with the Force.  
  
"I believe we are done for today," Anakin said as he helped Kyp stand up.  
  
"Agreed," Kyp spoke, too weak to object.   
  
Anakin helped him to the door and, when it was open, told the guard to return Nen Yim to her cell. Kyp was already looking much better and Anakin felt safe in letting him return to his quarters alone.  
  
"Don't forget the meeting today," Kyp called out after walking a few meters away.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it," Anakin returned with a smile.  
  
***  
  
"It has come to our attention that the Yuuzhan Vong may be spread too thin for their own good," Luke began. He had gathered all the Jedi together to discuss plans and a new mission.  
  
"I feel we should take advantage of this. That is why I am sending small strike teams on some easy hit and run missions."  
  
"Isn't that a little too aggressive," Kyp asked.  
  
Luke smiled, a few days ago he might have agreed. "No, Kyp, I don't believe so. I have it on higher authority."  
  
Kyp wasn't sure what Luke was implying but he liked this new shift in tactics.  
  
"We have learned how dangerous a large-scale mission can be," he motioned to Anakin. "But, if we strike small targets, quickly we should be able to get in and out with minimized harm and still accomplish out missions."  
  
"What are these missions," Jacen asked.  
  
"I'm glad you asked that," Luke replied. "There are currently two missions that will strike at the same time. There are reports of the skips hassling the holonet beacons in the Corellian sector. We believe they are trying to cut Corellia off while they prepare to strike there."  
  
"Could they know that the Republic Remnant is centralized there now," Anakin pondered.  
  
"It is unlikely," Luke said. "Most Corellians do not even know this." The Republic Remnant had decided to buddy up with the Corellians because of the defensive power the Centerpoint Station could offer, it was very unlikely that the Vong had any indication that the Republic had relocated there. In fact, they were probably just trying to neutralize Centerpoint.  
  
"A small task Force of Jedi will patrol the holonet beacons around Corellia to make sure that the Vong no longer interfere," Luke said. "Secondly, we have learned that Belkadan has been all but deserted. The Vong were too spread out to protect Belkadan and probably expect us to concentrate on the core worlds. However, I want to send a small team to investigate the planet and see what changes the Vong made."  
  
"They were growing ships, armor, and weapons out there, so I would like you to learn as much about the process as you can. Anakin, you will be lead on the mission to Belkadan. I want you to take Kyp and Corran because you will be on the ground and it would be beneficial to have our more powerful Jedi with you. I have small ship rigged together special for this mission."  
  
"It will appear like a generic space craft from the outside but inside will be a cockpit and three x-wings where the rest of the ship should be. The plan is to land the transport under cover of darkness undetected. Then you will have thirty-six hours to snoop around and learn all you can, hopefully bringing back some of the Vong weapons and armor for our scientists. When it is time to go you take off in the transport and detonate the hull in the atmosphere. After your show, you will scramble your x-wings, meet at a designated rendezvous a few jumps away and jump back here together."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Kyp said.   
  
"Agreed," Corran and Anakin chimed in unison.  
  
"Just keep in mind that there are to be no heroics," Luke warned. "This is a fact-finding mission only. You get in and you get out."  
  
"Understood," all three said at once.  
  
***  
  
Tsavong Lah's special villip everted before his eyes. The Jedi wasted no time with formalities, instead going right into his report.  
  
"Sir, they know how spread out the Vong military is. They are planning two missions, one of little consequence."  
  
"That is for me to decide," the warmaster scolded.  
  
"Yes master. If I may continue?"  
  
"Continue," he ordered.  
  
"Master Skywalker is sending a small task force to check out the skip interference along the Corellian holonet lines. They believe you are planning to overtake Corellia and they want to make their presence known," the Jedi spoke.  
  
"We shall not stop them from patrolling these holonet beacons." Tsavong Lah laughed, Corellia was not the target; the Jedi base was.  
  
"Skywalker has also learned of Belkadan's vulnerability, and he plans to exploit it. He will send a three man team to the planet to study your techniques for creating armor and weapons. They are attempting to bring back any remaining weapons and armor to the scientists so new defenses and weapons might be developed."  
  
"Well this cannot be allowed," the warmaster said with mocking fear. "Do not interfere with the strike team. Allow the three Jedi to go to Belkadan. I will have a surprise waiting for them." Tsavong Lah did not smile often but right now he wore a grin that the Jedi mimicked. 


	22. Perversion of Nature

Chapter 22 - Perversion of Nature  
  
Anakin sat in the copilot seat beside Corran. The team had decided that it would be best to have Corran play the role of pilot due to his immeasurable experience with Rogue Squadron. While Anakin had proven himself an adept pilot time and time again the team decided that Corran had more experience in subterfuge and secretive missions.  
  
So far the trip had been uneventful. After a few decoy hyperspace jumps to prevent people from tracking them back to the Jedi hidden base they made a beeline for Belkadan. They had been en route now for several hours and Anakin was getting antsy. There hadn't been much for him to do during the trip. Kyp was watching all the sensors and Corran handled all the flying, leaving Anakin to entertain himself.  
  
It had been easy at first, simply meditating and thinking of his family and friends. Thinking of Tahiri was a double-edged sword, the thought of her made him happy and renewed his spirit, but then knowing that she was so far away and he couldn't touch her made him sad and resent the mission. Pushing her out of his mind he focused on the mission and went through the plan in his head.  
  
They would land undercover of darkness and establish a quick base camp. It could be nothing fancy as they were on a strict time budget, but they would have to setup a holonet dish to communicate their findings back should the undesirable happen and none of the team were able to return. The fact was, no one expected any danger on this mission and feelings were relatively lax. Everyone was still tense and apprehensive, as they were before any mission got underway, but it was not to the normal extent. Truth be told, they expected to walk in and out unscathed.  
  
After setting up the camp they would hump it out all night and should reach the first facility by morning. Once there they would scope it out and if it was clear they would have several hours to search the place. If they found anything of value they had small autonomous hoversleds that would take the items back to the camp where they would be loaded onto the x-wings stowed in the larger ship.  
  
They would carryon in this fashion searching a total of three facilities before hopping on a hoversled themselves, if they had any left, and heading back themselves. If they were out of sleds it would be an arduous trek back to the ships, so they planned to use the sleds sparingly and as efficiently as possible.  
  
"Getting a little bored there Anakin," Corran asked watching as Anakin drummed his fingers onto the front cockpit console. Anakin stopped and balled his hand into a fist he hadn't realized he had been so openly showing his boredom.  
  
"It's ok," Kyp chimed in. "I'm quite bored myself. Just imagine where you'll be in thirty hours. You'll be back with your family… and Tahiri." Kyp's tone was more than a little suggestive and everyone in the ship got Kyp's meaning.   
  
Anakin sighed. He knew he could be transparent himself sometimes, but Kyp, he was really bad sometimes. "Yeah, maybe we can get some dessert after the mission."  
  
Kyp of course had no idea what Anakin was referring to and Anakin allowed himself as self-satisfied grin. Just thinking of the dessert made the mission more bearable and his smile grew. When he turned to look at Corran he could see Corran smiling as well. Anakin's smile quickly vanished as he realized he had had one of his own transparent moments.  
  
"Coming up on reversion to real space," Corran said, smile instantly vanishing as he reached for the controls with all the seriousness of a veteran Rogue Squadron pilot. Smoothly, almost imperceptibly smoothly, Anakin felt the ship slow down as the blue aura became streaking star lines which slowly became points of light.  
  
Anakin was shocked for only a nanosecond as the world of Belkadan loomed before the ship. To increase their stealth they had opted for a close jump in system, but this was closer than Anakin had ever jumped to a planet before. Military tacticians would have called it an impossible jump, but when you added three Jedi to a navicomputer no jump was impossible. Anakin relaxed in his seat and felt the others do the same; apparently they had never jumped in this close before.  
  
They all settled down and began the landing sequences preparing for atmospheric entry. The planet covered ninety percent of the viewport now as their fingers rush over the console making sure everything is properly set and checking then double checking, there was no room for error on this mission. Briefly, Anakin paused and looked at the planet that grew closer each second, something felt wrong.  
  
***  
  
When they landed it had been decided that Anakin would scout the area close to the ship while Corran and Kyp powered down the ship and set up the antenna. Just as he had expected Anakin found nothing of any danger around the ship. But he did make an unexpected discovery. Besides all the vegetation there was nothing alive in the area, at least nothing larger then microbes. Anakin knew that the Vong had decimated this world but there should have been some type of animal around here somewhere.  
  
Even Luke and Jacen had sensed creatures here when they last visited, but Anakin felt nothing in the Force or the Vigor. Something unnatural was definitely going on here. Surely the Vong hadn't destroyed all the creatures on this planet, and even if they somehow had managed to do so the Vong had been gone for sometime now and life should have started thriving again.  
  
Weird indeed, Anakin thought as he finished up his scans and made his way back to the ship to tell the others what he had found. He had only taken two steps towards the ship when his danger sense was sparked. He dropped to the ground instantly tossing the scanner aside and rolling on the ground into a crouching position as he hid behind a bush and readied his lightsaber. He stretched out his senses but couldn't feel much of anything in the Force or the Vigor, but his danger sense became more intense and acute. Something was coming he knew it, but he could not sense the source of the danger.  
  
He summoned the scanner to him and scanned the area again. Still he found nothing. A noise in the forest not far away made him hold his breath. Then he heard it again a crunching sound. Something large was coming his way. Deciding not to wait around to find out what it was he got up and ran full out. He weaved his way through the trees narrowly missing low branches and jumping over large roots. The trees might have been a hundred meters apart for all that it mattered to Anakin because he was using the Force now and his narrow misses were actually well calculated and he was quite certain he would not hit the trees.  
  
The crunching sound became louder and closer making Anakin find the energy somewhere deep inside to run faster. Faster, Anakin thought I must run faster. Up ahead he could feel Kyp and Corran, they were arguing about something rather loudly and Anakin ran straight towards their voices. The creature chasing Anakin slowed down and stopped pursuit. As he neared the makeshift camp his danger sense subsided and Anakin allowed himself a sigh of relief as he entered the camp.  
  
Corran stopped arguing for a moment putting up a hand to silence Kyp as he said, "Anakin, you look terrified. What's wrong?"   
  
"I don't know," Anakin said. "And that is what scares me the most."  
  
Corran and Kyp exchanged dumbfounded looks. "What do you mean," Kyp asked.  
  
Anakin sat down on a tree that had been knocked over by the ships repulsorlifts. "I was just finishing the scans of the area. I didn't find any creatures larger than microbes to be living around here. And strange as that may be that is not what has me worked up." The two others were sitting on a log across from Anakin listening intently. Anakin continued, "I was just starting to come back when my danger sense went off. I ducked into a bush and hid while I scanned the area with the Force, the Vigor and then the scanner, but found nothing."  
  
"I could feel the danger becoming more intense and focus and I knew it was coming closer. Then I could hear it crashing through the forest. Still I couldn't feel it. It was coming closer and faster so I ran. It sped up and chased me coming closer and closer until I heard you guys then it stopped chasing me."  
  
"Weird," Corran agreed. "But as long as it isn't chasing us we should be fine." He looked to Kyp for support.  
  
"Agreed," Anakin said still uneasy. "So what were you two arguing about," Anakin asked changing the subject.  
  
"We weren't arguing with each other," Kyp said.   
  
"No," Corran added. "It's that Force-forsaken antenna." He pointed to the antenna they had set up in Anakin's absence. "It won't transmit anything. There's something in the air here inhibiting it. We ran a diagnostic and it seems to be in working order so we think there is something in the atmosphere blocking the transmissions, but we also detected an unusual microorganism that might be eating the mechanical parts."  
  
"What about the ship," Anakin asked.  
  
Kyp raised his hand to dismiss the worry. "We already check that," he said. "They don't appear to be damaging the ship, but even if they did they would never get through the outer hull of the containment ship before we get back and certainly couldn't reach the x-wings inside."  
  
Anakin was relieved, as team leader it was his duty to make sure everybody was safe. He hadn't had a clean track record and he was determined not to lose another team member taking unnecessary risks. "Okay," Anakin said. "We take ten minutes to seal up everything here and get something to eat quickly and we head out. We have a long hike ahead of us."  
  
***  
  
"Ok we rest for an hour," Anakin said after they had trod on for hours. "Kyp, Corran," he said looking at each in turn. "You both rest and I will stay up and keep watch."  
  
"Anakin, you need the rest as much as we do, maybe more. I know how stressful command position can be," Corran protested.  
  
"No, I'm younger than you and I don't need to rest as much," Anakin countered. "Besides all I really need is to sit for an hour and I'll be fully recharged."  
  
"So we're old now," Kyp demanded.  
  
"No, just older." Seeing them not wanting to rest he pulled rank, "Right now I am asking you to rest; if I have to I will make it an order."  
  
Begrudgingly Kyp and Corran lay down and went into Jedi trances. Anakin climbed the nearest tree and sat on one of the branches so his vision of the expansive forest was unobstructed in all directions. Nightfall on Belkadan was very odd. Anakin had been out at night on Yavin IV the forest moon of the gas giant Yavin, but this was eerily different. Yavin had been teeming with life, creatures running around left and right.  
  
Belkadan felt dead and Anakin would have said it was had he not seen the plant life for himself. Just then he felt a creature moving towards him, but he didn't flinch. He looked down and found Corran to be climbing the tree to join him as Anakin had expected. Corran had only pretended to go into a trance, planning all along on speaking to Anakin privately. Anakin had been jumpy all night and only Corran had sensed it.  
  
When Corran had reached the same level as Anakin he sat down on a branch and waited for Anakin to begin speaking. Anakin looked out toward the horizon. "The facility is close I can see it now. You really should get some rest," Anakin recommended.  
  
"What's wrong Anakin? You've been jumpy all day," Corran said as he ignored Anakin's advice.  
  
Anakin's gaze turned from one horizon to the other. "It's out there," he said. "It's learning to avoid my danger sense range but it still tickles it every now and again. It's been going on this way since we left the camp."  
  
Corran followed Anakin's gaze but he wasn't able to find the creature. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle," Corran said.  
  
"I sure hope so, because now there are two of them." 


	23. Perversion of the Force

Chapter 23 - Perversion of the Force  
  
When Kyp awoke from his Force induced slumber he found Corran and Anakin sitting in a tree high above him. They saw him stirring below and climbed down.  
  
"What's going on," Kyp asked.  
  
"That creature that chased Anakin is still following us," Corran explained. "It's keeping its distance but it is never too far away."  
  
"Not good," Kyp said.  
  
"Even worse," Anakin reported. "Now there are two of them."  
  
"What? How do you know," Kyp demanded. "I thought you couldn't sense them."   
  
"I can't, but they set off my danger sense when they get close enough. I keep getting the danger sense from different directions so I am assuming there are two of them now, because if that thing could move that fast we'd be dead already."  
  
Kyp, satisfied with the answer and not wanting to delay any further stood up and brushed himself off. "So how far is it then to the facility?"  
  
"Not far at all," Corran answered. "About an hour and a half walk that way," he said pointing in some direction indiscernible to Kyp from the rest. It was still dark and Kyp would have to trust them because his body was still adjusting and waking up and was not to its peak performance yet.  
  
Corran and Anakin, both fully awake, led Kyp along their path to the facility as his night vision slowly returned.  
  
Kyp was seeing just fine when they immerged from the forest into an open meadow surrounding a grandiose facility. It might have sent a feeling of awe coursing through the body of an uninformed visitor, but it sent shivers down the spines of the three Jedi. This was a horrible place of genetic mutation and torture, the imprint of which they could still feel.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin whispered, all the Jedi were in agreement.  
  
***  
  
The facility seemed to be the embodiment of evil to the Jedi team. Anger and hate rolled off the complex in waves as they approached it. It appeared to have at least two levels and looked remarkably like a Jell-O mold, Anakin thought to himself as he suppressed a chuckle. There appeared to be no openings on the outer surface and they searched for ten minutes without results.  
  
"We are wasting time," Kyp said as he grabbed his lightsaber and flipped it on. "You can wait and ring the door bell if you like, but I'm going in."  
  
"Wait," Anakin said as he focused in the Vigor. "Just there," he said pointing to an indiscernible mass of flesh that seemed no different from any of the others. But when Corran reached out and stimulated it suddenly an opening appeared in the outer body of the living building.  
  
The Jedi peered into the darkness beyond, trying to discern shapes but it was too dark in the facility and the sun was rising already. Kyp and Corran went in as Anakin stayed outside watching the sun rise. Light was returning to the forest, hope and rebirth coming with it. But on the edge of his senses lay the dangers of earlier, much closer than before and more threatening. Worse, Anakin was almost positive that he felt another presence, increasing their hunters to three.  
  
"Come on Anakin," called Corran.   
  
Anakin shook himself out of his thoughts and walked to the doorway, glancing back at the sun one last time as the doors closed, enshrouding them in darkness.  
  
***  
  
The other Jedi team was just finishing up its check of the Corellian Holonet beacons. Nothing. They were en route to the last beacon and would emerge from hyperspace in less than three minutes. Jacen ran through his mental checklists, hands running over switches and dials with lightning speed.  
  
He hadn't expected much interference but he had predicted at least some action and he was a little surprised when they flew straight up to each beacon in turn, unencumbered.  
  
"Lead, I'm detecting some fluctuations in the hyperspace field on bearing zero-one-niner," Lightsaber 2 reported to Jacen, who was lead for this mission.  
  
"Copy that, two," Jacen told Tahiri. "I'm picking it up as well."  
  
Suddenly, the hyperspace field destabilized and they reverted to real space a full minute before intended. Jacen jerked around in his cockpit looking left and right as the Force guided his hands putting him into evasive maneuvers immediately. Then he saw it, a Vong ship had created a gravity mass shadow and dragged them out of space early. There would be no time for help to arrive.  
  
"All Lightsabers, evasive maneuvers now," he ordered through the comm. Instantly, all the Jedi ships were in motion weaving intricate paths through space. Jacen's astromech reported the obvious, a huge Vong task force had lay in wait for the Jedi team. Two war cruisers opened fire and released their full contingent of skips.  
  
Jacen's sensor readout turned solid red from the sheer number of skips approaching them. Jacen had to think fast. Had he stumbled on a task force preparing for an assault on Corellia? Not likely, this was way too small. Besides, it had known exactly where to wait for them and pull them out. He tried to send a message back to the Jedi base but he was being jammed. He had been betrayed.  
  
"Abort," he called through the comm. "Do not engage. I repeat do not engage unless they have a firing solution on you." It would be a long run to clear the gravity well and the skips would surely be on them before then but it was their only chance. They were severely outnumbered and outmatched. Pulling back on his stick he rolled the x-wing into a one-eighty and turned tail to run.  
  
***  
  
When Tahiri emerged from hyperspace a full minute early the first thing that went through her head was, we've been betrayed. She was confused and saddened. Very few people knew about the mission so it had to be one of her friends. The only people that knew the specifics of the mission were the strike team, Master Skywalker, Danni and Cilghal. Tahiri doubted anyone on the strike team would have sold them out and neither would Master Skywalker. Her heart almost broke as she realized it must be Danni or Cilghal, both of whom she considered friends.  
  
Friends they were no more. She would trust neither of them until she found the culprit and once she did… She had to calm herself; her anger was beginning to run away with her. She replaced her anger with sadness as she turned and ran, hoping against hope to survive to the jump point and meet with the rest of the team at the rendezvous point.  
  
***  
  
"Get a load of this," Kyp called out to Corran and Anakin who were each checking out the different rooms in the same hallway as Kyp. They came rushing in to find Kyp holding a weird creature in his hands.  
  
"What is it," Anakin asked as he squinted at it to see it differently.  
  
"I think it is their armor," he said. "Not the same stuff we've been seeing, though, this looks slightly altered."  
  
"Nice job," Corran praised. "I'm sure our scientists can find some use for that."  
  
Kyp smiled and threw the armor onto the already heaping hoversled. This facility had proven to be a veritable treasure trove of Vong technology, or lack thereof. They had some of the rebreathers, a few types of amphistaff, and even one of the warden creatures Anakin had befriended.  
  
"We better send the first load back," Anakin commented as he pushed a button on the device he wore on his collar. The hoversled bleeped an affirmative and left to return to the ships and begin loading the items.  
  
"I think that's everything on this level," Corran said.  
  
"So we're done," Kyp stated. He and Corran began to make for the exit as they had started at the top floor and worked to ground level. They figured they were finished. Anakin could sense their relief at being able to leave and he hated having to destroy it.  
  
"Actually," Anakin began. "There is one more floor to go."  
  
"I didn't see any more openings to a lower level," Kyp protested.  
  
"That's because there aren't any." Anakin winced, "But I can feel it below us. We need to go 'manually'. Kyp would you like the honors?"  
  
"No, but I'll do it just the same," Kyp said. "Where should I start?"  
  
"There is fine," Anakin said pointing right to where Kyp stood. Shrugging his shoulders and getting to work he powered up his lightsaber and plunged it into the flesh of the beast. None of the others felt it but Anakin, fully sensitive to the Vigor, felt it like a ton of duracrete and it showed as he slumped to the floor.  
  
Kyp stopped cutting and Corran ran over. "What's wrong," he asked.  
  
"Nothing," Anakin said dimming his touch to the Vigor. "I can feel its pain. Kyp, continue."  
  
It took an hour to cut through the thick floor but six feet later they were all crowded around the opening trying to see what lay beyond.  
  
Kyp lowered his lightsaber into the abyss with the Force and turned it on. Light splayed all over the subterranean world but it was still hard to see what was down there; after fruitless searching Kyp called the lightsaber back up. The Jedi looked at each other each waiting for the other to volunteer.  
  
"Watch out," Anakin said as he palmed his own lightsaber and plunged feet first into the hole. Using the Force to soften his impact he landed without noise and looked around the room. Holding his lightsaber at ready he lit up the room by rubbing random molecules together, a trick his sister had taught him.  
  
What Anakin saw when the room was lit would stay with him always, forever ingrained in his mind. Kyp and Corran heard Anakin let out a scream and they looked at each other and quickly jumped into the hole. Lightsabers drawn and ignited they stood next to Anakin, who was kneeled over on the floor throwing up. He had stopped the Force light as soon as he had seen the room and it was dark again, the only light coming from Kyp and Corran's blades.  
  
"What happened," Kyp asked. "What did you see?"  
  
Anakin collected himself and prepared for the shock this time. Slowly he lit the room back up, just long enough for the other Jedi to see the atrocities; then he let the darkness reign again.  
  
Kyp and Corran both threw up as Anakin had and Anakin waited for them to finish before lighting the room back up. It was more bearable now that the initial shock was over, but it was only with the help of the Force that Anakin and the others kept from throwing up again.  
  
Cages lined all the walls in this subterranean nest of evil. The cages held familiar animals: gundarks; nerf; womp rats; but they were heavily mutated and only barely recognizable. Legs grew where there should have been arms and fingers where eyes belonged. There were creatures without hearts and some with several. And all of them, every last one, were dead. Blood, ichor and other bodily fluids stained the walls. Handprints could be made out and claw marks as creatures dug into the walls.  
  
It was the most disturbing thing Anakin would ever see. The utter disregard for life and everything he held dear was almost too much to bear and he wanted to breakdown and weep, as he knew Kyp and Corran wanted to do as well. But they had a mission to finish and he knew that if he focused Kyp and Corran would too.  
  
Slowing they began to carry up the tools and instruments for the perversions of Nature and carried them to a waiting hoversled. When they were almost done Anakin noticed that a few of the cages were emptied, in fact they were unlocked and the flaps of flesh that acted as gates swung quite freely. That was when it hit Anakin and he suddenly felt very afraid, which he was unaccustomed to.  
  
Anakin knew why the Vong had left Belkadan and it was right in front of him. The blood on the walls was not the blood of the mutants but rather the shapers. Anakin's breath became shallow as he noticed the subterranean exit almost obscured by the destruction. Some of the creatures had escaped. The Vong didn't leave Belkadan because they couldn't protect it; they left because they couldn't ward off the rampaging creatures they had made.  
  
That was why he hadn't detected any animals in the forests near the facilities. With the realization came great fear. The danger he sensed, it had to be them. But he had only sensed three and here he saw four empty cages. Why couldn't he sense them through the Force or Vigor? He knew the answer but refused to believe it. Finding no other solution he was forced to consider that the Vong had figure out how to shape the Force. This was no perversion of Nature. This was a perversion of the Force.  
  
Kyp and Corran came back down into the room, returning from the sled. "Okay, Anakin the sled's full," Kyp said. When Anakin didn't respond Kyp said it again and Anakin heard this time. Quickly he pushed the button on his collar. Off in distant space he could fell Tahiri she was deeply saddened and she felt betrayed.  
  
Anakin turned to Kyp and Corran his grave face foreboding and filling them with fear. "We have to leave," Anakin said without explanation. "NOW!! We've been betrayed; they wanted us to come here."  
  
The Jedi didn't question him and instead jumped up the hole and landed on the ground level floor. Anakin jumped up right behind them and hit the ground running. They all piled on to the last hoversled and Anakin opened her up. The dial for speed pegged out and they could only guess how fast they were actually going. Kyp and Corran cringed as they saw Anakin had no intention of slowing down to go through the forest. Something bad was happening.  
  
"Kyp take the controls," Anakin ordered. Something very bad was happening.  
  
As soon as Kyp was in control Anakin moved to the back and took out the blaster he almost never used with one hand as his other hand held his lightsaber.  
  
"What's wrong," Corran asked.   
  
"They're coming, fast, and now there are four of them," Anakin replied calmly. The Force and Vigor were coursing through his body as he prepared to engage them. Corran stood beside him and tossed his cloak aside as he removed his own blaster and lightsaber.  
  
Kyp was intently focused on steering the sled using the Force whenever possible to speed up and help guide the craft. Many years ago he had navigated the Maw with the Force alone but he was younger then and this was very different.  
  
Crashing and crunching could be heard behind the craft even though none of the Jedi could sense the creatures, but they were definitely gaining on the Jedi.   
  
The sled provided no protection from the wind and all the Jedi's hair and clothing thrashed as the sled sped along. Kyp followed suit with the others and threw off his cloak. Anakin and Corran watched as it drifted behind them left to the forest of Belkadan; a fate probably worse than death. Slowly, precariously, they crept closer to the edge preparing for the creatures to reveal themselves.  
  
Anakin and Corran's faces were set in stone when the creatures finally came into view. They had grown much bigger than the cages from which they had escaped and their height rivaled that of the trees. The towered some eight or nine meters into the air; obviously built to be bipedal they ran on all fours for added speed and they were catching up. Their green scaly skin blended in with the forest around them provided excellent camouflage. Their teeth were as big around as Anakin's head and as sharp as a vibroblade, though none of the Jedi wanted to know for sure how sharp they were.  
  
Corran could feel Anakin tense beside him and asked, "What's wrong." He had to yell to be heard over the rushing air.  
  
"There's only three following us," Anakin shouted in reply.  
  
"Where's the fourth," Corran shouted in question. Kyp's shout and the jerking of the sled answered his question. Corran turned in time to see the fourth and the tree Kyp had steered them towards trying to avoid the creature.  
  
"Jump," Corran shouted as he grabbed Kyp and used the Force to assist him in clearing both of them from the sled. Corran shielded his eyes and recoiled from the resulting fireball as the hoversled slammed into the tree with the throttle fully opened.  
  
Helping Kyp to his feet Corran scanned for Anakin and found him already dueling the first of the attacking creatures. Corran and Kyp rushed over to help; they still had a little time before the other three would arrive at the scene.  
  
Anakin's blaster had been lost in the crash but his lightsaber still worked and he proved it. As the creature rushed forward swiping with his right forearm Anakin dove under the creature and slashed its stomach. When nothing happened Anakin tried again. Still nothing; the Vong must have altered the creatures to be resistant to lightsabers. No wonder they hadn't been able to control the creatures once they escaped.  
  
Anakin feared he would once again die as he saw a large foot coming down on his face; he tried to roll out of the way but became entangled by the overgrown plants. Just as it was nearing his head Kyp jumped in and swung his lightsaber at the leg slicing it off cleanly at the shoulder joint.  
  
Instead of wailing or crying out in pain it stood on its two hind feet and prepared to make mincemeat out of both Kyp and Anakin who were now standing side by side. But the creature never saw Corran who vaulted halfway up the nine meter tall creature and scurried up to its head. Steadying himself Corran held on for all he was worth as the monster shook violently trying to remove the parasite on its head.   
  
Amid the shaking Corran took his powered down lightsaber and put the hilt against its ear canal and ignited the blade. The creature continued shaking and Corran feared it would never die. But just then it stopped and slumped forwards tossing Corran into a bush several meters away. His lightsaber, still in the creature's ear, caused the brain to boil and drain from its ears. Not waiting for a certificate of death Kyp used the Force to power off the blade and fling it towards Corran as he ran to meet it halfway.   
  
The three Jedi were huddled together waiting for the others to come, there was no point in running anymore. Corran noticed the wind pick up as the three remaining hunters stepped into the open. All the lightsabers were on and held in an attack stance except for Anakin's.  
  
"Anakin, your lightsaber," Kyp shouted, but Anakin was deep in concentration and ignored him.  
  
Corran could feel Anakin tugging on him through the Force as the creatures slowly stalked forward, sizing up their prey. Corran got the idea. "Kyp, open yourself to Anakin. Let him connect to the Force through you," Corran shouted as the wind became more fierce and localized.  
  
Kyp and Corran lowered their lightsabers and acted as conduits of the Force for Anakin. Anakin soaked up all that they could offer him and connected to the Vigor as well. Using the power flowing through him he shielded his body and used the powers to protect himself. What he was about to try was risky and could very likely lead to his death, but so could not trying.  
  
Anakin found himself in a field staring at a tree, the same tree Jacen had described. He ran to the tree and vaulted up the Force branch. Spreading his feet apart he reached out and placed one foot on the Vigor branch leaving the other on the Force branch. He breathed deeply several times. He had both the Force and Vigor flowing through him now and harnessing the added power from Kyp and Corran he reached out for the trunk of the tree only slightly touching it.  
  
Even though the touch was slight the power was great and Anakin recoiled in fear. With the power came pain, but more importantly responsibility. He could use the Force and Vigor to block the pain but being responsible was up to him. Again he reached out and touched the trunk lightly. With this added power he returned to his body in the Belkadan forest.  
  
The wind had sped up to gale force and was revolving around the Jedi. Corran and Kyp could feel the intense power Anakin was connected with and it flowed back to them. Suddenly it was if they stepped onto another plane. They could feel the Vigor. It had to be the Vigor. Corran had one of the Vong tools in his pocket and now he could feel it. Not with touch, but rather he sensed it. It was like a whole new world had been opened for them and all the plant life around them seemed different. Kyp was scared and excited all at once and both breathed deeply.  
  
The wind rotating around them became more focused and began to glow. It wasn't the same golden color that Anakin had demonstrated for them before but rather a light blue. The creatures had stopped moving forward now and watched on, dumbfounded. Kyp and Corran could see the vortex becoming more opaque and within moments they could no longer see the creatures.  
  
Corran began to feel little pin pricks running up and down his whole body. When he looked over at Kyp he could tell he was experiencing the same weird feelings. The pin pricks spread and became more intense and covered their whole bodies. The feeling was weird and they squirmed and rubbed their skin trying to stop it, breaking their Force connections with Anakin.  
  
Then almost instantly the vortex stopped, the color faded, and the Jedi were gone. 


	24. Jaina Who?

Chapter 24 - Jaina Who?  
  
Corran had closed his eyes in agony as the pain coursed through every blood vessel and capillary in his body. His eyes were closed but the lids were bright, the heat and energy making his whole body glow. An image of Mirax flashed before him, would she ever know what had become of him? And his two children, they would surely miss their father and he them.   
  
He knew what Anakin was doing. He wasn't about to give the Vong the pleasure of killing all three of them. They would not cower and fight to the end. It was over because they said it was over and they were in control of their own destinies. They would not die with a whimper, but a bang.   
  
So it came as a bit of a surprise to Corran when he opened his eyes and found himself beside their ship.   
  
***  
  
"Lead, break right. Mark." On command Jacen slammed the controls to the right as hard as he could; putting the x-wing into a high degree turn. From his sensors he could see one of the skips fly straight through the position in space he had just occupied with weapons raging.   
  
"Thanks, Two," He told Tahiri. They hadn't made it out of the gravity well fast enough and the skips had descended upon them. All around him were skips as Jacen tried desperately to make it to place to jump. Two of the Jedi had already made it clear and he had ordered them to leave. They wanted to stay and help but Jacen knew not all of them would survive the ambush and the Jedi Base had to be told what had happened. The taste of betrayal still burned in the back of his throat.  
  
Jacen allowed himself a brief sigh when he saw them make the jump to hyperspace; the burden had been lightened slightly.   
  
Almost at the same instant the two Jedi had left another X-wing jumped in system, staying on the edge of the gravity well. Jacen was about to reprimand Alema for coming back in system after a direct order had forbade her from doing just that. But it wasn't Alema. This X-wing had a Rogue Squadron transponder.  
  
"Ja-, I mean Sticks, is that you," Jacen said into the comm.  
  
"Affirmative Lead," was the response.  
  
"What are you doing here," Zekk asked as he dived and rolled starboard.  
  
"There will be time for that later," Jacen admonished. "Now, cut the comm clatter." Double clicks from Tahiri, Zekk, Tenel Ka and Jaina came over the comm to show they understood the order.  
  
Zekk had stopped paying attention and a skip was on him. "Zekk, break port, NOW!" Without thinking he sent his ship into a hard roll to the portside as Jaina lined up to shoot the skip that had been fast approaching Zekk's X-wing. She pulled the trigger and the first two blast bolts were swallowed by the dovin basals but the next two found their mark and the skip disentigrated.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up, Sticks," Zekk said with a sigh of relief as he formed back up with the rest of the group.  
  
"You'd have done the same for me," Jaina said, but she couldn't help blushing underneath her helmet.  
  
"Enough clatter. Head for the edge of the gravity well," Jacen said rather stoically.  
  
***  
  
Beside Corran was an equally confused, but undoubtedly happy, Kyp. Anakin was there too, but he looked horrible. He was barely able to stand and had dark rings under his eyes. He was weak and stared blankly at the horizon.  
  
Corran was springing into action within moments. Rushing over to Anakin he steadied the young man and helped him into the ship. With Anakin's arm draped over his shoulder Corran turned to Kyp. "Kyp get the rest of the stuff loaded while I get Anakin seated. We don't have time to separate the X-wings, but I don't think there are any Vong left here to see the show anyway."  
  
Kyp nodded his assent and began loading the remaining items into what remained of the rear hold. When he had finished only moments later he joined Anakin and Corran in the cramped cockpit. Anakin was slumped over in the only passenger seat and Kyp had to crawl over him to get to the copilot's chair.   
  
Corran was nearing completion of the start up sequence when Kyp attached his restraints and helped complete the checklist. When the last button had been depressed and the last switch toggled Corran took the ship up immediately, not waiting for the diagnostic checks to finish. The ship was as unwieldy as ever as it flew through the atmosphere, but then it wasn't expected to spend much time in the atmosphere and Corran double checked to make sure the detonation charges were all disengaged.   
  
Once the reached orbit the ship acted like any other ship in space, its aerodynamics no longer being a factor. A few moments later they were making the jump to lightspeed.  
  
***  
  
It had taken some time and fancy maneuvering but, with Jaina's added help, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Zekk, and Tahiri had gotten clear of the gravity well and were now en route to the rendezvous point.  
  
Zekk noticed a small light flashing on his console. It was a private comm channel with Jaina's ship. Reaching forward he pushed the button and spoke, "Yes?"  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Jaina said bluntly.  
  
"Do what," Zekk asked.  
  
"You scared me back there. I thought I had lost you," Jaina blurted out.  
  
"Oh, Jaina, I didn't know you cared," Zekk mocked.  
  
"I'm not kidding, Zekk. I do care about you, more than you can ever know."  
  
This was not what Zekk had expected; he didn't know how to react. His mouth opened and closed but produced no words.  
  
"Zekk," Jaina said breaking the silence, "What ever happened to us? Why didn't we ever… Why aren't we together now?"  
  
"Jaina, are you feeling okay?" This was very unusual for Jaina, who had never spoken of him like this before.  
  
"I'm fine. But you haven't answered my question."  
  
"Well," he started. Jaina could feel he was in a bit of shock and felt awkward, and was about to tell him he didn't have to answer when he did. "Jaina, you know I've always had feelings for you, but you haven't always been generous in that department… at least not to me."   
  
Jaina knew he was referring Jag and she felt bad. She did have feelings for Jag and, as a result, sometimes blew off Zekk. But when she had seen Zekk almost die she knew her feelings for him were stronger. "I know," she said softly, "and I want to make that up to you. The cockpit of a small snubfighter is not a good place, but maybe we could meet for dinner at my quarters when we get back?"  
  
"Sure," Zekk replied, "It's a date!"  
  
***  
  
Hyperspace travel was boring.  
  
Sure you may have been defying the laws of physics but it was still utterly boring after the first few times. Cramped cockpits and a repetitive blue tunnel were just a few of the many rewards for this great way to travel. Corran remembered when he had thought it interesting, but those days were long gone, replaced with an impatience that took every ounce of Jedi skill to control.  
  
The only entertainment was that which you provided yourself. On this Force-forsaken mockery of a ship there weren't many amenities. Anakin had just slept, fine, but Corran and Kyp could enjoy no such relaxation.  
  
Bored out of their minds they had rummaged through the aft hold looking at some of the Vong creatures. Tossing aside the ones they didn't find interesting they were soon left with a small cylindrical living machine sitting alone in the middle of the floor. Kyp thought it looked familiar, but he was quite certain he had never seen it before.  
  
Corran crawled closer and poked it before shuffling backwards. Seeing no reaction he walked over and picked it up. "Strange," he said, "What do you think it is?" He was turning it over in his hands.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Hello. What have we here," Corran asked the device as he saw a peculiar mass of organic tissue. On a hunch he pushed it. As soon as he did a blade of light emerged, glowing a bright blue.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Kyp said, almost in whisper.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing."  
  
It was a lightsaber, all right, Corran decided. "But how," he wondered aloud.  
  
Acting on intuition Kyp snatched the lightsaber from Corran and removed his own. Corran started to protest but Kyp ignored him. Carefully, he used his own blade to shave away the tissue he was holding. "Just as I thought," he said in triumph, holding the handle in front of Corran's face.   
  
Corran saw the metal beneath the organic tissue. "Wow! When did the Vong start using metals?"  
  
Kyp looked sideways at Corran. "They didn't. This is one of our lightsabers." He shaved back more of the creature and revealed the form of a lightsaber. "This looks like Skidder's blade," Kyp remarked as he removed more of the creature. "Corran, this is Wurth's blade."  
  
"What did they do to it," Corran asked in shock.  
  
"I don't know, but it can't be good. Maybe they've learned how to build their own now, or they found someway to disrupt the blade."  
  
They both turned their heads to the cockpit when they heard Anakin stirring. "Best to keep this quiet for now," Corran suggested, "He's been through a lot today." Kyp nodded and turned off the blade, hiding the vongified saber in his pocket.  
  
Anakin was scratching his head and yawning when he entered the aft hold. How long had he been out? He didn't really care. He looked at Corran and Kyp and the smiles they were told him they were hiding something. He would find out what later.   
  
"Hey sleepy head," Kyp said as he walked closer to Anakin, mysteriously shield his right pants pocket from Anakin's view. Too predictable, Anakin thought, but he would let them believe they had him fooled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that Vortex really took it out of me," Anakin said over another yawn.  
  
"You want to tell us how in the Force you were able to do that," Corran asked motioning them to the only seats in the hold.  
  
"Ok, I've been experimenting with the image of the tree lately, trying to figure out the bridge from Force to Vigor. To that I have had no real success. However, I've been playing around with the trunk of the tree lately." Anakin seemed less tired now, happy to tell his story.  
  
"I thought it was too painful to touch the trunk of this power," Corran questioned.  
  
"It was. However, I've found that by using both the Force and the Vigor to refresh and heal myself I can touch it softly and briefly without much pain."  
  
"Interesting," Kyp mused.  
  
Anakin turned to face Kyp now. "Quite. This is where the Vortex comes from. When those creatures had us cornered I used you to funnel Force strength into me. With the added energy I was able to grasp the trunk a little more tightly. I'm not sure quite how it all worked, but I saw us at the ship in my mind. Next thing I know we were there and Corran was helping me into my seat, then I blacked out."  
  
"Hmmm… I think Master Skywalker will need to hear about this," Kyp said. He caught himself staring at Anakin. This boy was more powerful than they could ever imagine.  
  
"You still look tired," Corran said noticing Anakin's heavy eyes.  
  
"Just a bit," Anakin yawned.  
  
"We don't leave hyperspace for several more hours. Why don't you go get some more sleep? We'll handle the rest of the flight and you can rest," Corran offered.  
  
Anakin was reluctant to give up command, but he was even more tired and in the end his desire to sleep won out.   
  
Watching until he was asleep again Corran spoke, "This was a very peculiar mission, wasn't it?"  
  
Kyp pulled out the lightsaber he had hidden in his pocket. "Very peculiar indeed," he said as he stared at the saber in his hand. 


	25. A New Beginning and an End

Chapter 25 - A New Beginning and an End  
  
Anakin, Corran and Kyp were landing in the hidden docking bay of the small planetoid only moments after the other strike team had returned. They hadn't heard much about the mission to patrol Corellian holobeacons, except that it had been an ambush. As soon as Corran finished the landing sequence they all jumped out of the ship and ran over to the group of remaining strike team members.  
  
Looking around and not finding Jacen, Anakin feared the worst. He pulled Tenel Ka aside and asked, "Tenel, where is Jacen. Don't tell me he's…"  
  
"No, no," Tenel Ka smiled. "He ran off almost the instant he touched down. He's ok though. I think he just wanted to be alone."  
  
"Any idea where he went?" Anakin asked.   
  
"Yeah, I think he went off to his quarters. He was furious, but I think if he sleeps it off during the day he will be better when he wakes up."  
  
Anakin allowed himself a sigh of relief.  
  
***  
  
Zekk had a knot in his stomach as he made his path through the halls. This was it, he told himself. This was his big chance with Jaina. He had waited years for this and had given up hope, but hope hadn't given up on him. Finally, Jaina realized his love and that she loved him in return.   
  
But Zekk was nervous, what if she wanted to kiss him? He had dreamed of such things many times before, but had had little real practice. He stopped in his tracks. What if kissing wasn't the only thing she wanted? The knot in Zekk's stomach doubled, but he shook the thought away. She was a good girl, he reminded himself.   
  
He continued walking, but the thought loomed at the back of his mind. What if she did, though. Zekk would be lying if he said he never thought about it, but surely she wouldn't, this was Jaina. He ignored it as best he could but still it kept popping up. Zekk refused to harp on the idea and decided he would face that hurdle when he came to it.  
  
Zekk could see her doorway now. He was famished; he hadn't been able to eat since they had arrived back at the station some eight hours ago. Jaina had promised him a nice dinner that she would make herself, and he couldn't wait. Resisting the urge to run the final ten meters he walked as calmly as he could to the door and pushed the signal.  
  
Almost instantly the doors opened and Jaina popped out with a big grin on her face. Zekk couldn't see much beyond the door because the lights were so dim, but he could make out a table with food and two candles.  
  
"Wow," Zekk exclaimed as he gave Jaina a once over. "You look gorgeous."  
  
Jaina blushed slightly but the darkness mostly hid it from Zekk. She was wearing a dress. Zekk couldn't believe it. Jaina hated dresses, but she had put one of for him. He felt special, like he was worth something.  
  
"I might say the same about you," she said looking Zekk up and down. "You are quite handsome indeed," she said with a smile. Now it was Zekk's turn to blush, but he didn't have the aid of a dim room to hide it and Jaina giggled. "Come inside," she said as she reached out and grabbed his hand pulling him in and locking the door behind him.  
  
"Kinda dark in here," Zekk commented looking around.  
  
"That's the point, dummy," Jaina said as she led him to the table. "I apologize about the food." Jaina hung her head. "It's pathetic."  
  
"Looks delicious," Zekk lied.   
  
"You don't have to eat it," Jaina said. "I understand."  
  
"No, really this looks great," Zekk said. Jaina cheered up and Zekk pulled a seat out for her. He then took his own seat and began eating. Putting something particularly chewy in his mouth he exclaimed, "Jaina this is great. I've never had such delicious nerf steaks before, how'd you get them this chewy."  
  
Jaina looked like she was about to cry. "Those are mashed potatoes."  
  
***  
  
Jacen walked up to Danni in one of the many desolate and unpopulated hallways of the Jedi Base at this hour. "I know what you're doing," he whispered into her ear, "And you won't succeed."  
  
Danni swallowed hard, but betrayed no other emotion. "I trusted you," Jacen continued.  
  
"I won't say anything, Jacen," Danni said.  
  
Considering this for a moment Jacen pressed himself up against Danni, pushing her into the wall. "I'm going to leave you now, to decide where your loyalties are." With one last foreboding stare he pushed away from her and walked away, leaving Danni trembling.  
  
***  
  
Zekk jumped from his seat and rushed to Jaina embracing her in a friendly hug. "Don't cry, Jaina. We can order out from now on," he said picking up her chin.  
  
She looked into his eyes, "You promise?"  
  
Zekk chuckled, "Yes, I promise."  
  
Jaina's spirit's rose. "Well, I had planned for us to watch a movie after dinner. Do you want to go ahead and watch it now?"  
  
"Sure," Zekk said.  
  
Jaina jumped up, giddy as a little school girl and dragged her boy over to the couch. She sat him down and rushed to start the film. Then she returned to the couch and found a spot nestled next to Zekk and laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm round her.  
  
"O che sciagùra d'essere senza coglioni," Zekk muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Nothing," Zekk replied.  
  
The movie wasn't bad, in fact Zekk was kind of enjoying it, even if other things were on his mind at the moment. It was a holo-thriller about Emperor Palpatine. Though he was never alive at the same time as the emperor, Zekk still feared him, and so did everyone else. But the content of the movie wasn't what made it exciting.  
  
Midway through the movie was when the frightening scenes were nearing the climax and Jaina was holding on to Zekk for dear life. He had never felt so close to Jaina in all his life. He pulled her closer with the arm he had around her, and he held her tight.  
  
Slowly he became self conscious and when he turned to look at Jaina, he found her staring back. It was surreal but it was the moment he had oft dreamt of since meeting Jaina so many years ago. Her brown eyes were welcoming orbs of love.  
  
Jaina stared at him now. She saw something inside him she hadn't noticed before. She wasn't sure what it was, but she knew that she loved him. Just then he tried a lopsided grin, in imitation of her father. It was a pathetic mockery, yet so cute. She giggled softly, never breaking eye contact.  
  
Not looking away she fumbled around on the couch and, finding the remote, turned off the holo. She could have left it on; everything in the room had become insignificant and had long ago faded into background noise.  
  
Oh no, Zekk thought, I'm going to kiss her.  
  
Jaina felt his apprehension and backed away a bit, removing his arm from round her body. "What's wrong Zekk? Don't you want to kiss me?"  
  
"Yes," he said quickly, "I want nothing more than to kiss you right now. It's just that… well… I've never kissed a girl."  
  
"Oh," said Jaina, her face warming up again. She pulled herself back to sit right beside him and placed his arm around her again. "Well, don't worry Zekk. I can show you how it's done," she said with a smile that made Zekk's heart race.   
  
Using his free hand he adjusted his collar. "Phew, it's hot in here."  
  
"No, it's just you," Jaina said in her most flirtatious voice.  
  
Zekk thought he would die of a heart attack; his pulse raced and the room only grew hotter. "I'm really burning up, Jaina," Zekk said adjusting his collar again.  
  
"That's normal Zekk," Jaina said. She took his free hand and placed in on her chest. Zekk could feel her heat and heart beating; her pulse was racing too.  
  
They both looked down at his hand still on her chest, and hers holding it there, though Zekk wasn't struggling to remove his hand. Jaina released his hand and he let it fall to her lap. Jaina reached her hands around his head and pulled him into her face.   
  
Zekk's pulse ran even faster he feared his heart would explode, but when their lips met, his body was washed with wave after wave of soothing Force. His pulse slowed, but only slightly. His eyes closed and his breath stopped. Everything felt right in the universe.  
  
Jaina was surprised. She had kissed boys before, but this was unlike anything she had even dreamed of. She felt him through her lips and the Force and she knew that he was the right man for her. She held him tighter not wanting to let go, but alas they had to breathe at some point.  
  
Jaina let go of his head and leaned her head back a bit. "Not bad for your first kiss, huh?"  
  
Zekk started to open his mouth in response, but instead laid Jaina back on the couch, kissing her the whole way down. Their emotions high, hormones bubbling; excitement increasing, hand wandering.   
  
Jaina could feel Zekk on top of her, his hands rubbing her stomach through her clothing as they made out on her couch. Her hands roamed the vast expanse of his back pulling him closer and holding him tight.  
  
Beep. Beep.   
  
The kissing was reluctant to stop but Jaina had to answer the door. After a few beeps she pulled away from Zekk and said, "I have to see who it is." He sighed heavily, but rolled over to let her escape. She gave him a short firm kiss and then ran off to the door. "Sithspit," she said when she saw who it was. "It's my mother," she said to Zekk.  
  
Keying the door she said, "Hi, Mother," in her best voice of innocence.   
  
"Hello, dear, I just wanted to… Gosh it's dark in there," Leia pointed out.   
  
"Yeah, ummm, I was just watching a movie." Jaina could feel herself starting to blush and she stopped it.   
  
"Oh, okay… any way as I was saying, I just… you look perturbed, honey. Did I catch you at a bad time? Do you have company?" she asked as any nosy mother might.  
  
"Yes, actually. Zekk was over here, we were watching a movie," Jaina answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Hi Zekk," she called out.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Solo," Zekk called back as he walked over to stand beside Jaina.  
  
"Strange that your projector's off," Leia said but paid it no mind. "Anyway… as I was saying… You know Jaina, I can't believe you'd let your hair be disheveled like that when you have company…"  
  
Jaina couldn't help blushing now and neither could Zekk. "Oh…" was all Leia managed. "Anyway, I just wanted to invite you to have dinner with your father and me tomorrow night. You are invited as well," she added to Zekk, who only blushed more.  
  
"Sure thing," Jaina said hurrying her mother out. "We'll be there."  
  
Before leaving Leia winked to Jaina and through the Force, He's cute, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Jaina just sighed and closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Danni walked down the sparsely populated halls with purpose. She knew exactly where she was going and exactly what she would find when she got there. When she arrived at her room of destination she keyed the pad and opened the door.  
  
The room was dark and unoccupied. She crept slowly to the far wall of the room, towards the bed and cabinet. Unlocking the cabinet she peered inside and pulled out the villip that was hidden within.  
  
"What are you doing with that," a deep male voice called out behind her. Danni turned quickly to see Jacen standing in the now open doorway staring at her. She stammered, unable to find her voice.  
  
Jacen walked steadily towards her and she broke out into a run. She ran around him and through the door trying to escape. Jacen chased after her, but she was much faster than him and left him behind.  
  
Danni rounded a corner and ran straight into Tahiri. They hit each other with great force and both fell over. Shaking it off Tahiri reached to the side to push herself back up, and her hand landed on something soft, round and living. She palmed it and looked at it as she sat up. A villip!   
  
Tahiri looked to the woman that had dropped it… it was Danni.  
  
"It's not what it looks like," said Danni.  
  
"I think it is exactly what it looks like," Tahiri said as she pounced on Danni, restraining her until Jacen could catch up and help take Danni to the brig. 


	26. Understanding

Chapter 26 - Understanding  
  
Danni reflected in her bare cell. She was constantly on the verge of tears, but she held them at bay. Maybe she had not made the best of choices, but she had done what she had to.   
  
She had never wanted to betray Jacen, but the look on his face when he had caught her with the villip had told all. She had hurt him deeply and it wasn't the first time she had done so.   
  
She remembered the night only weeks ago when she had broken his heart. Danni began choking up as she reminisced. The truth was that she did love him, but he was too young for her and she could not let herself act on her feelings. Now she no longer had to worry about that for she had muddled things beyond the belief.  
  
She had betrayed one of her greatest friends repeating her cycle of hurting Jacen. Danni was determined, however. She would refuse to speak to any of the interrogators. She sat up on her small bed and stifled her tears. They would get nothing from her. She would take her secrets with her to the grave.  
  
***  
  
Luke was still lamenting the revelation of Danni as the traitor. He had trusted her. She was friend, confidante, and comrade no more. From now on she was an enemy, an evil agent working for the invading race, the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
His gait determined, his face set in stone, Luke made his way from Han and Leia's quarters to the holding area designated for Danni. Leia had been hurt and the betrayal ran deep, but Luke had to push these thoughts from his mind. He must regain composure; he was about to interview an enemy and he could not afford to show weakness.  
  
Just as he was about the reach the door, it opened before him and Jacen stepped out. Slightly surprised to see his uncle standing there he raised his hand to Luke's chest and stopped him.   
  
"Uncle," he said solemnly, "Don't bother."  
  
Before Luke could question why he shouldn't bother, Jacen answered, "She's put herself into a comatose state. I've tried to pull her out of it but I believe it to be futile."  
  
"Oh," Luke said in shock, "I never thought in a million years she would betray us, and now this. I know what you must be feeling at this time, Jacen." Luke stepped forward and hugged Jacen. "If you ever need to talk just say so and I'll be there to listen."  
  
Jacen shrugged off the embrace of his uncle. "I'm fine," he lied. "I just need to be alone for awhile."   
  
Luke looked into his nephew's eyes and nodded his ascent. "But if you change your mind you know how to find me."  
  
"Sure," Jacen said before heading away from the holding cell.  
  
Luke felt strange emotions emanating from Jacen, but he had been through a lot in recent times and he dismissed the sense. And then Jacen was gone and it was just Luke and Danni, separated by only a durasteel door.  
  
He peered through the small transparisteel window and saw Danni lying peacefully on her small uncomfortable bed. It was hard for him to see her as the enemy she had become. She looked so harmless and kind as she lay in the bed. She looked like the Danni he had come to love and trust. But this was not that Danni, he reminded himself. She wasn't sleeping peacefully; she was in a self-induced coma and would stay that way indefinitely.  
  
Shaking his head, he dimmed the lights in the holding area and turned his back on Danni. He would call a medic to look in on her, but he saw little point. If she had wanted to kill herself she could have done so just as easily. Without looking back he left the detention area and headed home to his wife and child.  
  
The thought brought joy to his face. Ben was getting so big now. Amidst all the horror and death they had faced Ben was a gentle flower. He and Mara had created something perfect. They had taken a little of Luke and a little of Mara and made a beautiful baby. He was both of them and none of them at once. Seeing his little boy grow up brought much hope to Luke, hope for the present and hope for the future.  
  
***  
  
Jacen stormed out of the sparring room. It had been some time since they had uncovered Danni as the traitor but Jacen had never been the same. He was much more irritable and less patient than he had ever been. He often cloistered himself in his quarters and kept to himself, leaving only to check on Danni, which he did every day. 'Just in case,' he always said.   
  
The Vong were still in control of much of the galaxy but they were weak. They had stopped fighting offensively and were focusing on rebuilding their fleet. The Republic had been crushed and was also in the process of rebuilding, taking back worlds when they could and stockpiling arms.  
  
The Correllian Sector had become the center of their government and they had liberated several of the outer rim worlds. The two species were almost an even match now, but neither was completely sure of the other's resources and the arms race continued. The Vong had not put up much of a fight for its outer rim territory, and they had little to no interest in regaining what was lost.  
  
Anakin ignored Jacen's hasty departure but Kyp and the others in the room seemed less willing to dismiss it. They all stared on wanting to speak.  
  
Vergere was the first to voice her concern, "I fear for him," she said. "Maybe I should go talk to him," she said, standing up.  
  
"No," Anakin said flatly. "We must continue our work."  
  
"Yes," Nen Yim agreed.  
  
Anakin nodded his thanks to Nen Yim for her support. She had been kept in secret since her arrival with Anakin. The interrogations had been long and strenuous but she had proven herself to no longer be loyal to the Vong. She had given them much information about Vong tactics and was even helping to develop new weapons.  
  
She had provided the Jedi with the information that sent them on their trip to Belkadan. Despite the dangerous creatures that now inhabited the planet, the strike team had uncovered many things and the scientists were hard at work trying to decipher and understand all that they had brought back with them.  
  
But Anakin and the other Jedi had much work before them as well. Anakin had to teach the other Jedi to connect to the Vigor. So far he had had little success, in fact no success at all. Only Jacen seemed to have a slight connection to it, but even then it was not something under Jacen's control.  
  
Nen Yim had left the scientific work to help Anakin teach Kyp to use the Vigor. Vergere and Jacen had joined the group as well. Kyp occasionally seemed to have a connection but only for the briefest moment. It was hoped that with a creature that existed in the Vigor, Nen Yim, he would be able to connect more easily and more fully.  
  
They had been at it for hours now and they were all beginning to lose hope. Jacen had left and the others were almost ready to give up as well. Then an idea hit Anakin. Surely it couldn't be this easy, he thought.  
  
"I have an idea," Anakin said.   
  
Kyp looked expectantly to Anakin.  
  
"Go back to the tree," Anakin said. When Kyp said he was their Anakin continued, "I will join you there."   
  
It was only a moment before Kyp saw Anakin standing beside him on the Force branch. "The problem is the Vigor branch is too far away for you," Anakin said, "What you need is a bridge." He smiled.   
  
Kyp's face remained solemn. Anakin reached out and connected to the Vigor as well. Kyp watched as Anakin's arm stretched out to grab the Vigor branch. Anakin seemed to stretch himself thin with the connection to both but Anakin assured Kyp he was fine. Slowly, cautiously Kyp climbed on top of Anakin and began to walk towards the Vigor branch.  
  
He walked slowly, but a gust of wind caught him and threatened to make him fall. In desperation he dove for the branch and held on dearly. But then the wind died down and he realized he had made it. He had made the connection to the Vigor. It felt different and similar at once.  
  
He could feel Nen Yim in the room now, where once there had been a void. He could see Anakin in the Vigor and he could feel him through the Force. Understanding came slowly to him as he realized he had not left the Force branch at all. His feet were firmly grounded. He had just reached out and grabbed the Vigor branch, which seemed much closer now.   
  
In fact, he no longer saw Anakin as stretched thin, but rather standing as ever and holding the Vigor branch in his right hand. Kyp too was not stretched thin, but rather holding the branch as on might hold onto a stairway banister. Anakin was full of smile and Kyp chuckled.   
  
"That was quite easy," Kyp said through his laughter. "Kinda makes you feel dull, huh?"   
  
Anakin laughed aloud. "Yes, but we've done it, now. We've truly done it."  
  
"Now we just have to teach the others." 


	27. The Accident

****

Chapter 27 - The Accident

Anakin felt the smile beginning to span his face and he made no attempt to halt it. "That's it Aunt Mara," he exclaimed, his face glowing with joy. 

Mara's hand was mere millimeters from the branch and in seconds it was hers. In the microseconds after the connection she felt a surge of energy rush through her as her new connection solidified and became hers. Just as Kyp had promised her, when she opened her eyes she found that she hadn't left the branch, she had only reached out to grab the other branch.

Mara chuckled with a soft motherly voice, "Thank you, Anakin. Without your help I don't think I should have ever been able to bridge the gap."

Slowly she let go of the Vigor, expecting the branch to drift away again. But it did no such thing. It stayed comfortably in arms' reach. The Vigor was hers to learn, command, master.

Anakin let go of the branch, as well, and vanished from the tree. Removing herself from the tree Mara opened her eyes in the Jedi sparring room that had become the makeshift Vigor learning center.

Anakin had stood up and was smiling. Mara's eyes twinkled and she saw Anakin's true potential. She felt a pang of sadness for him. He had everything before him, he had the power to save the galaxy, but she feared he might lose himself in the process. His weakness was his trust and kindness.

Mara had not had an easy time growing up, but Anakin had a bumpy road ahead of him, should he stray only slightly he, she, and the galaxy would be lost.

"Thanks, again," she said, giving her youngest nephew a hug.

"You're welcome," he said softly in her ear, kissing her cheek.

Mara left the sparring room determined to test herself and her new connection to the Vigor. She would spend the majority of her free time over the next few days strengthening her grasp of the Vigor.

***

Anakin was dead tired. Helping to bridge the distance was running a toll on his being. He soul was taxed and he was running out of credits to pay. He was about to cancel the rest of his sessions for the day, when in walked Ben Skywalker, his six-year-old cousin.

"Hello, Ben. What can I do for you?"

"Ana, I want to learn the figure."

"The figure?" Anakin pondered aloud to himself.

"You know, the figure… you've been teaching everyone else, I want to learn. Please, Ana, please teach me the figure," Ben pleaded.

"Oh…" Anakin said tossing his head back in laughter. "You mean the _Vigor_!"

"Yeah that's what I said, 'the figure.'" Ben didn't catch his mispronunciation, but Anakin didn't hold it against him.

"I have to ask Master Skywalker first," Anakin stated. "I've only been teaching the adults."

"I asked daddy," Ben lied. "He said it was okay."

Anakin couldn't sense Ben trying to deceive him, but he still felt uneasy. "I don't know Ben. It's been really hard teaching the older Jedi. We're not sure how children would react to the Vigor. I'm not even sure you could…"

"Please?" Ben interrupted. Anakin was about to dismiss the notion, but he couldn't resist his cousin's pleading face.

"Sure," he said, once again sitting cross-legged in the middle of the sparring room. Ben sat down right across from Anakin.

The room lights dimmed allowing the shadows to creep out of hiding. Ben gulped, ever so slightly, he was still afraid of the dark.

Anakin sensed the slight apprehension, but it was normal.

"Okay, Ben, I want you to listen very closely. I'm going to ease you into a deep meditation. You must listen to everything I say."

Ben remained silent.

"Do you understand?" Anakin demanded.

"Yes," Ben said in a barely audible whisper.

"Then we are ready to go." Anakin paused for a moment. "I want you to find your inner peace."

When he was sure Ben was there, he continued. "Now I want you to take that peace, that ultimate connection to the Force, and expand it."

"I want you to make it real, make it tangible," he continued.

"What's tangible?" Ben asked innocently.

"I'm sorry, tangible means that you can reach out and touch it. I want you to take this peace and make it into a physical place in your mind," said Anakin, explaining.

"Its beautiful," Ben whispered in amazement.

"What do you see?"

"I see mountains in the distance. I see clouds and wind trying to knock them down, but the mountains stay still, holding the storm away," Ben described.

"What else?"

"I am standing in the middle of a grassy meadow. Its plain, except for one tree in the middle."

"Ben, I want you to walk to the tree," Anakin explained.

Ben did as he was told and when he finally reached the tree he could see Anakin standing on one of the branches waiting for him. Almost instantly, Ben lost all sensation of the real world and this conjured place became very real.

"How did you get up there Anakin?" Ben asked.

"This is no ordinary tree," Anakin explained. "This is the Tree of Power, of which the Force is only a branch."

"How do I get up there?" Ben asked when he noticed all the branches were many times higher than he could reach.

"Close your eyes and focus on your connection to the Force."

Ben was about to complain, but remembered his oath to his cousin and did as he was told. 

Ben could hear Anakin laughing. "Open your eyes, Ben."

Once again, he did as he was told and when he opened his eyes he was on the branch beside Anakin. Knowing better than to question how it happened, he knew Anakin would explain later, he waited for the next instructions.

"Now I'm going to connect to the Vigor," Anakin said, "once I do I will tell you how to bridge the gap."

Ben's jaw dropped when he saw Anakin stretch thin across the gap and grab hold of a branch that looked just like the others.

"Now, I want you to…" Anakin began.

Before he could finish his instructions, though, Ben cut him off. "I can do it," he exclaimed as he leapt for the branch.

"No!" Anakin yelled, but it was too late.

Ben was flying through the air. His face turned to horror when he saw the branch moving further and further away. All the branches moved away from him and he fell to the ground and was gone.

***

Luke was shaken out of his meditation. "Ben!" he cried out till his lungs face was red, his lungs sore.

He shot up quickly and in his haste he knocked over his incense, ruining the carpet, but he never looked back. He just ran.

***

When Luke caught up with Anakin he found him cradling his little boy in his arms. Anakin was running down the hall, racing against hope, trying to get Ben to Cighal. Without saying a word, Luke matched speed and took his child into his own hands.

Not skipping a beat, both Anakin and Luke continued running through the halls.

"What happened?" Luke asked, anger flaring.

"We were just…" Anakin began.

"Not now," Luke shouted at his nephew. Anakin felt awful, but he understood Luke's reaction.

Luke started to cry, and made no attempt to cover it. He looked down at his boy, he was there, but he couldn't feel him. Luke's face was wet when he reached Cighal.

***

Mara raced into the small viewing room and saw Ben behind the transparisteel window. His eyes were closed, hands at his side, and he was eerily motionless. He looked so peaceful lying there in his hospital gown and white sheets.

She ran over to Luke and searched for the question she feared to ask. 

"He's alive," Luke said, sensing her fears.

Mara smiled slightly and she cried. Luke started to cry too.

Anakin was on the other side, sitting beside Ben, watching over him and keeping him in deep meditation. A determined look had been painted on Anakin's face. He would never sway in his new duty to his cousin.

"Why can't I feel him?" Mara dared to ask.

Luke choked on the words he had avoided all day, "He's lost the Force."


	28. Puzzling Occurrences

****

Chapter 28 - Puzzling Occurrences

Luke was in the sonic shower again. He wasn't dirty, far from it, this was his fifth shower in as many hours. He just could not escape feeling dirty. More importantly it hid his tears and kept him from Mara. 

He was shampooing his hair, about to ride another circuit on the guilt train, when he heard it.

__

Daddy...

It was quiet like echoes of a distant past, but Luke didn't believe he had heard it. Surely, he thought, it was just his mind playing tricks on him again. It had done so many times today.

__

Daddy... It came more loudly and forcefully.

Luke was shaken out of his grievous stupor. "Ben?" he called aloud. He tried and tried to feel him in the Force. Nothing. The Vigor. Nothing. But he was certain he had heard it. He waited and waited, but did not hear it again.

Suddenly standing on haste he jumped from the shower.

Mara looked up at him through teary eyes. "What's got you all worked up, Skywalker?"

"Ben," he said. "I don't know what it is, but I have to get to him, and now."

"Honey," Mara began. But Luke interrupted.

"Sorry, I can't talk. Gotta run."

"Honey," Mara said with a glare Luke had become too familiar with. "Do you think maybe you might want to throw on something else?"

Luke looked down at his absence of clothes. "Oh..."

***

Luke felt better in his new clothes, but his haste had not been ebbed. When he arrived at his son's room he found he was not alone. Anakin was asleep on his perch in the corner and Jacen was knelt beside Anakin, deep in concentration.

Jacen was startled out of his meditation when the door opened with a swoosh. He stood and straightened his robes to greet his uncle. "Well I better be going," he said excusing himself.

"You are free to stay," Luke said warmly.

"No, I really better go," Jacen said uneasily, not looking Luke in the eye. Then he walked away speedily.

"Strange," Luke mused. Jacen just hadn't been himself lately. He had been different since escaping his captors, but in the past few weeks things had really taken a turn. "Strange, indeed."

"Hormones," he huffed. He would speak to Jacen later, maybe he was interested in some new girl. Shrugging, he turned his attention to Ben.

He knelt beside his young son and placed his hand on Ben's forehead, gently brushing his hair aside. He still could not feel his son, but now there was a glimmer of something.

He closed his eyes and imagined a tree.

***

"Daddy!!" Ben was screaming at the top of his lungs. His throat was torn and bloody, and as he screamed speckles of blood sprayed from his throat. 

That was the least of his concern.

When he had fallen from the tree he had broken his arm and he couldn't climb. But he needn't have broken his arm to disconnect him from the Force. As soon as he had fallen from the tree it had grown. The lowest limbs now towered some thirty meters over his head.

A fog had begun closing in on him. He could hear faint noises traveling through it. It almost sounded reptilian, at least that's how he would have described it had he known what 'reptilian' meant.

This, was the source of concern.

The noises grew closer and closer until they sounded like words. It was barely recognizable, but something was calling out to him.

He was frightened and so he screamed for his daddy.

The noises stopped. A shadow could be seen through the fog. "Come here... _Jeedai!_"

When he refused, the shadow came closer. Ben huddled in a little ball at the base of the tree, covering his eyes, too afraid to see what creature was after him.

"Daddy, help me," he cried to the top of the tree, his eyes squeezed shut.

A rustling of leaves and breaking of small branches could be heard from above. Just then, the eldest Skywalker landed beside the youngest and took up a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" he demanded as forcefully as he could muster.

"Trust your instincts. You know who I am, _Jeedai_," he snarled.

Luke was dumbfounded. "Tsavong Lah..." he could barely squeeze the words from his throat. His strength returned, he spoke, "You will not harm my son. I will not let you."

Without a fight, without even a movement the shadow was gone.

"Its alright Ben, Daddy's here," Luke spoke with a faltering voice as he rubbed his son's back. "Let's get you home." He scooped up his son. "Everyone's been worried about you. You've given us all quite a scare."

"Even Anakin?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Yes, even Anakin." Luke's eyes watered. "He hasn't left your side."

"Don't cry, Daddy," Ben said. He gave his father a big hug and kiss. "I'm okay now."

Slowly, they started climbing the tree. Neither spoke again until they were halfway up the tree.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"Who was that?" Ben asked.

"A bad man. A very bad man."

"How did he get here?"

"I don't know," Luke said, suddenly feeling very afraid.


	29. A Prediction

****

Chapter 29 - A Prediction

"Luke."

Luke had been lost in thought, but Cilghal's words brought him back. He was standing in a small room just next to the room where his only son lie in bed, all sorts of wires and tubes entering and exiting his body. Luke could see him through the small window between the two rooms. 

Cilghal paid no notice to his red-rimmed eyes when he turned to face her. She walked in cautiously and closed the door behind her.

"Well, Luke, Ben seems to be getting better, but we can't be sure. He keeps coming in and out of the Force, but the good news is that each time his grasp seems stronger, his presence brighter."

Luke spirit was almost lifted and was about to speak when Cilghal interrupted him.

"Luke, it may be only temporary. We can't be sure. We've never seen anything like this... no one has."

"Ben is strong. He'll pull through," Luke said. "He has to," his voice trailed off.

Cilghal stepped closer to Luke and put a hand on his shoulder, but could think of nothing comforting to say. 

"What I do know is that we must be more careful in our attempts to train the Jedi in the Vigor," Cilghal said. "I don't want to see another child in here. If it were any of the other children they would no doubt be disconnected for good. That is why I am recommending that no one under the age of thirteen be allowed to attempt connection to the Vigor. Not until we understand it more fully."

Luke nodded.

"Furthermore, I think that whenever Anakin tries to train a Jedi he should have three or four of the others already trained in the Vigor to act as spotters. That is, if anyone falls they can catch them." Cilghal sighed. "It will never be one hundred percent safe, but we should take every precaution we can," she looked at Ben, "So nothing like this ever happens again."

Luke nodded.

Cilghal looked uneasy, she had a question burning inside her, and it came bursting out before she could think. "Ben's been mumbling about... about Tsavong Lah. You didn't... I mean, when you found Ben you didn't see him did you?"

Luke hadn't told anyone else what he'd seen when he'd gone to save Ben. He didn't want the others to worry about the Vong having Force powers, but he knew he could trust Cilghal to keep it quiet. Luke nodded slowly, as fear made its way into Cilghal's eyes.

***

Anakin kept his guard over Ben. He had been there since the beginning. He felt responsible for the accident and hadn't left Ben's side since he had fallen from the Force. It was a disturbing sight for Anakin, to see his cousin coming in and out of consciousness as well as in and out of the Force. He was asleep right now.

Why had it happened, Anakin asked himself. What kind of universe did he live in that someone so young, so innocent, should suffer so greatly? The sanctity of childhood innocence had disappeared, it seemed that everyone was susceptible to grief and torment in this world. 

It was at this point that Anakin committed himself to destroying whoever had brought such troubles on Ben, his aunt Mara, and uncle Luke, and set the stage for his own fall from grace. But Anakin wasn't thinking of the consequences. Years later, he would remember this moment he'd decided to commit himself to the self-destructive track the universe had thrown him onto.

Ben stirred. But when he opened his eyes they had rolled back into his head, only the whites were showing. Anakin was afraid he might be having a seizure and started to get Cilghal, but then Ben spoke.

"Betrayed."

Anakin's eyes started to tear up. "Ben, no, I-I never betrayed you. I was hear the whole time. I d-didn't m-mean for this to happen. You have to believe me, Ben! I never meant to hurt you!"

"Tsavong Lah." His words were choppy.

"What does he have to do with this?" Anakin asked angrily.

"Tsavong Lah... Force... Vigor... Betrayed..." his voice trailed.

Anakin was trying to make sense of it all.

"Danni... Traitor... Jacen... Anakin...Death..." he trailed again.

"Yes Ben, we caught Danni, she was the traitor, Jacen caught her. But I'm alive, see? I'm not dead Ben."

Ben's breathing was so slow it seemed it had stopped. When he spoke again he turned his white eyes to Anakin and said: "_Bad things will come to pass. A chain of events has been set in motion that you can do nothing to stop. If you try, you will die Anakin Solo!"_

Ben's eyes closed and he slumped back into bed, once again asleep.

"LUKE! CILGHAL!" Anakin shouted.

The two Jedi came bounding through the door to find a very shaken and pale Anakin, huddled in his chair.

"What is it?" Luke asked frantically, "Is there something wrong with Ben?"

"I-I think Ben just made a prediction..." Anakin whispered.

"What was it?"

Anakin shook his head, but told them about the sporadic words and the prediction. "He's been talking a lot about Tsavong Lah..." but Anakin trailed off when he saw Luke's uneasy face at the mention of the Vong War Master. "Uncle Luke," Anakin said cautiously, "Do you know anything I don't know about Tsavong Lah?"

Luke didn't move.

"Uncle, Ben just predicted my death. If you know anything about Tsavong Lah's connection, you have to tell me. I have to know."

Luke nodded. "You're right. You do have a right to know. Anakin, when I went and pulled Ben back onto the tree... I, w-well, I saw Tsavong Lah. Somehow he is able to connect to the Force... Vigor... something."

***

Sleep evaded Anakin that night. He was huddled in the chair beside Ben's bed but he couldn't sleep, he kept glancing at Ben, wondering if another prediction might come, though none did.

It was two in the morning before Anakin finally managed to fall asleep, but it was a troubled, restless sleep. All his dreams were about what Ben had told him. Anakin found himself standing before Tsavong Lah in a tall, vast room that was obviously of Yuuzhan Vong design. He stood alone before the War Master. Anakin kept his lightsaber at his side and tears were streaming down his face, though why he didn't know. He didn't flinch, didn't make to grab his lightsaber as Tsavong Lah swung his amphistaff at Anakin. This is it, Anakin thought.

Before the amphistaff hit him, however, he awoke with a startle, only one word on his mind: "TAHIRI!"

He was yelling it. Without thinking he threw on some pants and ran from the room. He started running as fast as he could, desperately trying to get to Tahiri's room.

"Whoa!" Luke told him, stopping him in the hallway. "Where are you off to so fast at this hour?"

"Tahiri," Anakin said as he struggled against his Uncle's grasp. Luke held him in place.

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin!" Jacen called from down the hall. "I felt it too."

Luke felt very odd being left out loop. "Felt what?" Luke asked.

"Tahiri!" Jacen and Anakin spoke together.

Anakin and Jacen ignored Luke, turning to face one another. "I need to find her... I need to go to her!" Anakin said.

"I was just at her room, Anakin. She's been taken. Danni's gone too," Jacen dropped the bombshell on Anakin. 

Anakin felt weak and Luke was quick to steady him. "What do you mean, Jacen?" Luke asked. "Why didn't I feel it?"

"I think you are too taken with your own tragedies," Jacen said motioning to the hospital door behind which Ben lay.

"But how did Danni get away? Comatose prisoners don't just walk off!" Luke was angry now.

"I don't know," Jacen said. "But I made it up to the command center in time to see a Vong vessel jumping to lightspeed."

"I have to go to her room. I have to see for myself," Anakin said pushing away from Luke.

"Don't do it, Anakin. Trust me, you don't want to go there," Jacen said, but Anakin ignored him and headed off to Tahiri's room, both Luke and Jacen following in his wake.

Anakin didn't know how to react when he got there. Her stuff had been tossed around as if she'd struggled. But most disturbing of all was the message on her wall. In large red letters (looking much like blood) was written:

ON DANTOOINE HER SACRIFICE WILL INSURE OUR VICTORY

"So this is it," Anakin said. He could tell from Luke and Jacen's faces they didn't know what he meant. "Ben's prediction. This is the funny joke the universe is playing on me. How ironic, that I should know my fate, yet be unable to avoid it."


	30. The Best Laid Plans

****

Chapter 30 - The Best Laid Plans...

"The information should be loading in your datapads now," Luke said. "I trust you all realize this is very sensitive data, not to be discussed outside the confines of this room."

"As you all know, this emergency meeting was called in direct response to the disappearance of Tahiri and Danni. They both went missing about three hours ago, but I don't want you to think that our plan has only been stewing for that long. This mission is something we have been planning for awhile now, not a rash reaction to adverse circumstances."

Luke nodded to Jacen. "Jacen has been leading the team gathering data and planning this mission and I would like him to brief all of you on it now."

Jacen stood up and Luke took his seat at the end of the long table in the conference room. All of the Jedi that would be embarking on this mission were gathered and Jacen allowed himself a smile. Kyp and Corran sitting side-by-side was usually an odd contrast, but both were determined now, everyone was.

"Your datapads should be displaying Dantooine, an image of the world as we left it." Jacen pressed a button on the remote in his hand. "Now you are looking at the most recent holos of Dantooine. You'll note the recent addition of an 'asteroid field' around the planet. We believe this is yorrick coral. How it functions is not totally known, but we believe it to be some type of defense mechanism."

Jacen paused for effect.

"Luckily for us, we won't have to take it on. Luke and I and the rest of the team feel that a brute force attack would be suicidal and ultimately achieve nothing. For this reason, we have been analyzing scans of the field and have found an opening in the field of debris that the Vong don't know about."

He pushed another button and a three dimensional image of Dantooine sprung up on the table. He adjusted the image until it was nearly two meters wide, then pointed at a small section of the field.

"After considering the gravitational pull of Dantooine and the gravitational attraction between each of the pieces mapped over their vectors... well with a lot of math and hard work we noticed a small opening that appears every twenty-three point six hours. The only problem is that the tunnel is open for less then three seconds."

The room erupted with noise, all of it in disapproval.

Corran spoke above the others, "Jacen, you could only get fit maybe a dozen fighters through that opening. And with how brief it is open they would have to be traveling in hyperspace... a micro jump that close to the planet would be an incredible risk."

"Yes, it would be," Anakin said, "But Tahiri's down there and they are going to sacrifice her. I don't know about the rest of you, but I know I am not going to pass up this chance to save her just because its too risky."

"I didn't say I wasn't willing, Anakin," Corran said. "I just want to make sure everyone is aware of the risk."

"Agreed," Jacen added. "I want everyone to understand the danger in this mission, and that it is volunteer only."

Jacen knew they would all volunteer, but formality dictated that he make it known.

"I'm glad you're all on board, but it gets worse." He breathed deeply then went on, "with the hole only appearing approximately every twenty-four hours there will be no quick escapes... and no rescues. If we fail... well I think you are all well aware of what will happen if we fail."

If we fail, Tahiri will die and so will we, Anakin thought to himself.

"The mission is relatively simple," Jacen said. "The most difficult part is entry through the corridor, but that will be controlled by your navicomps. Once we pass the barrier we will be unable to contact the Jedi base, we will effectively be on our own."

"Once on the surface we will head for what we believe to be their stronghold."

"Why in the Force would we want to do that?" Kyp blurted out. "I'm all about action but this is crazy."

"Kyp, the Vong are weak, they are vulnerable." Jacen half laughed. "When's the last time you saw a skip? A month? Two months? They've used up their resources and now is the time to take them out. We have to do it before they can rebuild."

"I don't know about your math skills Jacen. You may have worked out that hidden passage through the field... but if we only take a dozen starfighters... that only a dozen Jedi. Surely you don't intend for only a dozen Jedi to take out the Vong by themselves." Kyp thought it all sounded slightly crazy. "I think it would be best to grab Tahiri and get out of there. We can hide in the hills until the hole opens up again."

"That's the beauty of it Kyp. We could do it with only six Jedi. We aren't going to take out the entire base, we are only after the Warmaster. Taking out Tsavong Lah will not destroy the Vong but it should cripple them enough for us to be able to take down the field and bring Tahiri back. And once that field is down the rest of the New Republic Fleet jumps in and pounds the planet."

Jacen grinned slyly, "We shall have victory. There is nothing they can do to stop us now. Dantooine will be their undoing."

"Well, I'm not sure I like the idea of only twelve Jedi taking on a planet of Vong, but I'm sure more details are in the mission specifics," Kyp said as he scrolled through his datapad. "I'm in."

All around the room the Jedi echoed their willingness to go.

Jacen nodded to Luke, who stood up as Jacen took his seat. "Okay, then I expect you to spend the next hour getting acquainted with the more detailed specifics of the mission, then get some rest. Your navcomps are being programmed for the mission as we speak and we should be ready to roll out of here in ten hours."

***

"Anakin." 

Anakin stopped and turned to face his father. It was late but Anakin couldn't sleep. In a few short hours he would be in his X-wing, en route to Dantooine, and if Ben's prediction had any merit it might very well be the last mission he would ever fly. Understandably, he was slightly nervous.

"Yes, Dad?"

His dad looked uneasy, anxious... worried. His cocky smile was hidden behind a mask of concern and he stumbled for words. "Anakin, your mother's worried... I'm worried, about this mission. I don't like it, I-I have a bad feeling about this."

"Oh, Dad..."

Han's raised finger silenced Anakin. "No. I'm serious. This doesn't ring right. I can't help but think you're being set up. There's just something weird going on here. Why leave the message? If they truly meant to offer her as a sacrifice why would they tell you where to save her? It just doesn't add up, son."

"I know Dad," Anakin's head hung. "But you know I have to go. I-I can't leave her if there is even the slightest chance of success. If I have to... If I have to... I'm not giving up."

"I know," his father sounded defeated, "which is why I didn't come here to stop you. I wanted to wish you luck and tell you I love you, son."

Thinking about Tahiri and what his father had just said, coupled with the prediction and other events was too much for Anakin. He hugged his father as tight as he could and buried his face in his shoulder. Han hugged him back.

"There, there, Anakin," Han said patting his back. "Times are rough but they'll get better. You bring Tahiri back and we'll throw a big party."

Anakin pulled back and smiled, "You won't let Jacen plan it will you?" 

Father and son were laughing. 

***

Uneasy, that was the only word to describe Luke. Uneasy about the kidnapping. Uneasy about the plan. Uneasy about everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Something didn't fit... it just didn't add up. Nothing made sense any more, and the harder he tried to grasp understanding the more easily it got away.

Thirty-seconds, he reminded himself. Thirty-seconds and the Jedi team would be in their downward descent to Dantooine and then there was nothing he, or anyone else on the Jedi base, could do to help them.

He vaguely watched the countdown on the display before him; his mind still trying to piece everything together. His anxiety grew exponentially with each second that passed. Something horrible was about to happen, every bone, every fiber, every instinct he had was screaming to abort. 

He'd had enough, something wasn't right he had to call it off.

"Comm black out," the technician beside Luke announced. "They've entered the corridor."

Luke choked on his breath, his hand mere millimeters from the abort switch, but it might have been a mile away. There was nothing he could do now. He'd waited too long.

Without saying a word he rose from his seat and left the command center. Maybe he had overreacted. Yes, surely that was all, he told himself. Now that he was walking around his mind could likewise wander and he would soon see that he was just being too protective.

But the nagging at the back of his mind didn't disappear. In fact, it was starting to grow again. Then he felt it. It was awkward, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Someone who had just returned to the Force and was now slipping away.

In an instant he had turned around and begun sprinting the opposite direction. The pieces were beginning to fall together now, it was starting to add up, and it did nothing to calm Luke. He had never been more afraid in his life.

Three doors left. He reached the room and paused. The hall was empty, the room silent, but this was definitely what he was looking for, the source of the awkwardness.

Slowly, Luke stretched out his hand and opened the door. The lights inside were off, but with the light from the hall he could just make out the limp form on the floor.

Quickly he turned away and grabbed his comm unit.

"Cilghal," he spoke frantically.

"Yes Master?" she replied.

He took a moment to collect himself. "Tell Han to come to Jacen's room immediately." Then he added, "Don't tell Leia."

Seconds later Han came sprinting down the Hall. Luke was still standing with his back to the room, deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Han asked. "Is Jacen okay?"

"No," Luke spoke sadly. With tearful eyes he looked up at Han. "Han, he is definitely not okay."

"What's wrong, Luke? What's happened to my boy?" Han was diving for the door, prying to get past Luke. Then he saw the lifeless form. "Oh, my... no! No!" He turned to Luke pleading and grabbing his clothes, "Luke tell me that isn't him! Tell me it isn't!"

Slowly, Luke turned around and his hand brushed the light switch. Danni's lifeless body was on the floor, still half-hidden under Jacen's bed. The lacerations on her body glistened with fresh blood, but she was most certainly dead.

"She tried to escape," Luke said, breaking the silence. "She tried to tell us; to warn us."

Han and Luke both glared at the villip beside Jacen's bed. The betrayal was only starting to sink in.


	31. The Confrontation and Resolution

**Chapter 31 -- The Confrontation and Resolution**  
"Begin your descent," Jacen spoke over the comm., "and maintain radio silence from now on."

The x-wings began their descent onto Dantooine. It was not the same planet Anakin remembered. The asteroids had been weird enough, but the surface was completely transformed. Everywhere he looked, Anakin could see the living rock that created all Yuuzhan Vong technology. The entire planet had been transformed into a production plant.

With all this development, it would not be long until the Vong had regrouped and were once again equipped to destroy the Republic. This had to work.

They set down their x-wings in a remote looking field of rock. It looked like the rock here had died. Maybe it had produced all it could. Or maybe the transformation of Dantooine wasn't complete. Anakin didn't know. And it didn't matter.

"Now we hump it out," Jacen said, pulling on his pack. He checked his direction and headed out. The Jedi team followed.

It wasn't long before they started to see more city-like structures. They were getting close, and Jacen was getting jumpy. Anakin noticed him looking left and right and all around, like he was frightened.

"Calm," Anakin whispered to him. Anakin himself was anything but calm inside. Tahiri was in there and she was about to be sacrificed. They had very little time, but he kept his exterior smooth. Losing his cool would do no one any good. Least of all Tahiri. He put a hand on Jacen's shoulder, "It will all be okay."

Jacen smiled back at him and seemed to calm down exponentially. "You're right. Today it ends. Today it is over."

Anakin remembered the prophecy Ben had delivered. It scared him. Scared him right down to the bone. He didn't want to die. He wanted to rescue Tahiri. He wanted to grow up with her by his side. He wouldn't fail. He would trade his life for hers if he needed to.

"What is this?" Corran asked. 

They had reached a door. There were no controls, because it was Vong technology. But the device they had brought with them to open the door wasn't working. "If this doesn't work… we're all hosed," Corran kept pressing the button on the device but it still wouldn't work.

"Let me try," Jacen said. He palmed the device and pressed it to the door. Instantly it opened. "Just took the right touch, I guess."

Anakin eyed him warily. Something was itching at the back of his mind. Something too absurd to be true, but he decided to see how things went before dismissing it.

Beyond the door was darkness. They entered. The Force was of no use here. Anakin embraced the Vigor and created a small ball of light in front of him. Now that he was accustomed to the Vigor it was much like using the Force. It took minimal effort to grasp it now.

The tunnel went on for a very long way. Anakin and Jacen led the way now. Jacen kept glancing at the map on his datapad. But something about it didn't convince Anakin. It was almost as if Jacen knew where he was going. The thought popped back into Anakin's head. He was terrified to admit it… but it was seeming more likely with every step.

There was nothing that could be done now. Anakin had been lured into a trap. But he knew it now, and maybe he could turn it towards his favor. The enemy had lost the element of surprise. The enemy… his brother.

The came upon another door and Jacen once again pressed the device to it and it opened immediately.

Anakin was in for a shock when the door opened. Beyond the door was a huge room, utterly black. He couldn't see the walls, but there was a light. In the middle of the room, on a pedestal with her arms outstretched and held by chains stood Tahiri. She was limp and bloodied. Anakin stifled a yelp. Now was the time to focus. He kept his senses focused on Jacen, who was now moving into the middle of the room.

The rest of the team was curious. "Wait Jacen!" Corran yelled as softly as he could. "It's a trap!"

Anakin turned to Jacen with tears in his eyes. Then looked over his shoulder at the rest of the team. "I'm so sorry," was all Anakin could think to say.

Jacen laughed. He actually laughed! Maniacally. The lights turned on. They were in the throne room of Tsavong Lah. He was sitting on his throne and joined Jacen in laughing. Jacen walked up to him and bowed on one knee before taking a spot on the Vong leader's right side.

"Jacen!" Tenel Ka yelled. She was crying. Anakin could see her heart ripping in two.

"Jacen is mine! He is my minion and he has served his master well," Lah said.

Anakin cleared his emotions. "Tsavong Lah," he started, "Twice you have stolen from us. We will be taking back what is ours today. There will be no surrender, and no mercy." Kyp seemed to like that last. He was not a Jedi known for his patience or his mercy. He took the fight to the enemy and made them pay as he saw fit.

The team assembled behind Anakin and to his sides. They looked formidable. Jacen had to give them that much. They were no match, of course, but they had honor, that was sure. "You are nothing without your Force powers!" Tsavong Lah scoffed.

Anakin hit him in the stomach, hard, with the Vigor. "So you have found a way. No matter. This ends here." Lah motioned to Jacen. Without hesitation or thought, Jacen ignited his lightsaber and stepped down from the dais.

At the same instant Vong warriors began pouring into the room from unseen doorways. "You take out the warriors," Anakin said quickly switching his own lightsaber on. "I will take Jacen."

The hurt was deep, but he would save Jacen. Anakin no longer feared his own death. He had accepted it. Ben had warned him and now everything made sense. Danni hadn't disappeared with Tahiri. She wasn't the traitor. It had been Jacen all along. Which probably meant that Danni was dead somewhere. 

The rest of the team went to fight the warriors, keeping them at bay and giving Anakin plenty of room to square off. "How long?"

"Very long," Jacen laughed. "You never suspected a thing." He raised his blade into a ready position, hands above his head. "Now let us finish this." He charged.

Anakin was ready for him and parried his initial blow. Anakin was a skilled duelist, and he knew Jacen's style very well (having trained with him so often), but this was different. Jacen seemed to have learned a few new moves while under Vong control.

"How long did it take them to break you?" Anakin asked. "A month? A week? Or only a few days?" Anakin launched an attack that Jacen dodged. "You always were weak minded. Did they even torture you? Or did you give up on your own?" 

Jacen was getting angry. He grabbed a rock with the Vigor and slammed it into Anakin's chest. Anakin fell to the floor and started to cough up blood. He smiled. "You would kill your own brother. You're not the Jacen I know. The Jacen I grew up with. The Jacen who watched over me and kept me from hurting myself." He stood up and wiped the blood from his face.

"I know you are in there somewhere. Find the will to fight it." Jacen laughed. He swung his lightsaber and chopped Anakin's left hand clear off. Pain burned through Anakin.

"Why aren't you fighting?" Jacen asked.

"I am," Anakin grunted through the pain. "You are in there somewhere… be strong…stop listening to them… you can do it."

"Remember a time when you were my brother," Anakin had his eyes shut against the pain. He could sense Jacen in the Vigor. He was just standing there. It was working. But would it be enough?

Jacen heard a shrill cry and turned to see Tenel Ka on the ground. She was bleeding from her teeth. He felt something inside himself that he hadn't felt in a long time. Love. Jacen loved Tenel Ka. He always had. He looked down at his brother. Anakin had fallen again and was writhing in agony. What had he done!

A Vong soldier was poised over Tenel Ka. Jacen wanted to run to her rescue, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't listen to him. It was that damn thing in his head. With all his effort, he summoned the Vigor and probed into his head. He found it and pulled it out with a loud pop. He felt something trickling down his ear, but ignored it.

He reached Tenel Ka just in time. He blocked the deathblow from the soldier and speared him with his lightsaber. "Tenel Ka!" he screamed. "Please be okay. I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU!" He cried on her shoulder as he cradled her body. She was slipping from this world. He could heal her. He knew he could. But it would take time. He put her into a healing trance and moved her to the pedestal with Tahiri. She lay at the foot looking very much dead, but he could still feel her and knew she was alive.

Anakin was not doing so well. Tsavong Lah had grabbed his amphistaff when he saw Jacen pull out the worm that had been controlling him. Jacen turned from Tenel Ka just in time to see Tsavong Lah pierce Anakin's chest. Jacen saw the life rush from Anakin's form.

He screwed up his anger and launched himself at the Vong leader. Lah smiled and parried the attack. "You are mine," he said with a grin. "You cannot escape."

"I am my own man now," Jacen said. Embracing the Vigor he picked up the leader and swung him around twice, before heaving his body towards the throne. Tsavong Lah hit the ceiling with a sickening crunch and slid down onto his throne. He didn't move. Jacen walked up to him and drove his lightsaber into the Vong's heart, just to be sure.

The soldiers stopped fighting. They had been defeated. With Tsavong Lah they had no one to take orders from. The Vong were surprised to see their leader slain so handily by a Jedi. The rest of the Jedi team took them out without any effort. The room was empty, except for the Jedi strike team.

Many of the team were hurt, but only two forms lay on the ground. Jacen went over to Tenel Ka and check her injuries. She seemed to be recovering… but she would still need a week in the Bacta tanks. Anakin on the other hand… there wasn't anything strong enough to save him. His life had faded away. Just like Ben had predicted.

Jacen couldn't bear looking at the rest of the team. It was all his fault. He had led them into this. He had killed his brother… and he had almost killed Tenel Ka. He started to cry. The last thing he expected was to feel hands on his back. But when he looked over his shoulder he saw the whole Jedi team supporting him.

"I'm so sorry --" he started.

"Don't speak of it," Corran interrupted.

"We saw that thing in your ear," Kyp added. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do." 

"We all knew the risks," Corran said. "Now we need to check on Tahiri and get out of here. Those guys may have been in shock, but I doubt the rest of the Vong here will be so easy." 

"Corran and I will go open up the asteroid shield," Kyp said and the two of them headed off.

Jaina woke Tahiri. She pulled her down and gave her some healing through the Vigor. She looked worse for wear, but she would be okay.

"Anakin…" she mumbled.

Jaina fought back tears. Tahiri turned her head and saw the crumpled mass on the floor. "NOOO!" she cried. She fought past Jaina and crawled over to Anakin. She grabbed his hand and shook him. "Wake up! Wake up! It's over! We won!" Anakin didn't move. She laid her head on his chest and cried. "Please… not again… I've already lost you once before. I love you." She cried harder, "_I love you!_" 

Jacen watched with guilt burning in his chest. Nothing would bring him back… or so he thought. But something strange, and inexplicable happened. A fire seemed to reignite in Anakin. Small at first, almost undetectable, but it was there, and it was growing. Jacen stood with his mouth agape.

Breath returned to his lips. It was so slow that Tahiri didn't feel it while she cried in his chest, but Jacen and now Jaina both saw it.

"Tahiri," Anakin whispered. She looked up at him. Tears were smeared on her face. She was afraid to believe it at first, but when he added, "I love you, too," she broke down again, this time with tears of joy.

"It's time to GO!" Corran yelled. "The Republic Fleet is here. We have to get to our x-wings."

Jacen picked up Tenel Ka and a surprised Corran Horn grabbed Anakin and the entire team took off. The bombs started falling. There were Vong everywhere, but they weren't fighting. They were running away too. The strike team reached the x-wings as fast as they could and put Tenel Ka and Anakin in their x-wings.

Their astromechs were quite capable of flying them to the fleet without any input and they took off. The shield was down and the strike team was able to make it to the Republic ships without incident.

Tenel Ka and Anakin went straight to the Bacta tanks.

Anakin woke up a week later, in his bed. Tahiri was by his side and she smiled at him. She was holding his hand. _His hand!_ He looked at his left hand. It felt a little funny, he looked closer and saw that is was a prosthesis. He was happy to have his life, the hand would suffice. 

"The Vong?" he asked.

Tahiri smiled. "We did it. Their base was destroyed. We did it. You did it." She smiled bigger. "You had us all so worried. Your parents will definitely be happy to hear that you are awake. Jacen has hardly left this room."

"Yes, we know all about him… but it's best not to talk about it," she said when she saw he was about to ask about Jacen. "He was under the control of some Vong technology and you helped him fight it. He killed Tsavong Lah." 

Anakin relaxed in his bed. "So what now?"

"Now, I kiss you." She kissed him. "I love you Anakin." She had tears in her eyes. "And if you ever do anything so stupid, I'll kill you!"

Anakin chuckled. "I love you too. And trust me… I don't plan on doing anything stupid again, as long as you don't plan on getting taken prisoner again. I just want to rest and have a nice life together."

"That sounds like a plan," and she kissed him again, more deeply this time. Anakin knew everything would be okay. He had died. But he had come back to life. Somehow Tahiri had saved him. He loved her and he let himself get lost in her kiss. Such a nice way to wake up after thinking he was dead.


End file.
